A World of Pure Imagination
by movielover01
Summary: What if Charlie had an older sister? What if she had gone with Charlie instead of Grandpa Joe? Perhaps, Mr. Wonka will discover that there are adults with their imaginations still intact. A Wilder Wonka fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory. I only own Madison.**

Madison Bucket slipped out of the employees locker room dressed in her uniform just as the clock struck three. Walking through the side door she took her rightful place behind the counter. The regulars would be here any minute. Bill's Candy Shop was a regular stop on the students' way home from school. Like clockwork every day about five after three the same ten to fifteen, maybe twenty on a really busy day, would run into the shop all there to buy their favorite sweets. After a year working there Madison knew all the names of every child who visited and most importantly their favorite sweet. June Marie loved Slugworth Sizzlers, Christopher loved triple crème cusp, little Robby loved plain lollipops, but there was one candy that all the kids went nuts for.

Without question Wonka candies were the most beloved and the best sellers. Even those whose favorite candies were from a competitor would not deny a Wonka bar if you offered them one. It was no surprise to Madison at all. Wonka's candies were the best and the chocolatier himself was a genius. The man defied logic and his candies were beyond delicious. Madison loved Wonka candies from the first breath she took. When her and Charlie's father was still alive he would buy her a Wonka bar every day when he came home from work. Madison would hide them all in a shoe box under her bed and when she needed a bit of cheering up or just a taste of chocolate that could only be described as Wonka she would break off a square of chocolate. In fact, she still had a shoe box full of chocolate that if she continued eating it at the pace she did would last her another year.

When she and Charlie's father past away the family fell into hard times. With their four grandparents bedridden and only their mother working they lived in a small shack on the edge of town with barely any food to speak of. But they had each other and in the end they always made it through. It was why Madison began working, to raise money for their little family's well-being. Charlie was a growing boy and he would need new clothes and good food soon. They all needed good food but the cabbage water was all they had and most of Madison's paycheck went into fixing up their shack; the insolation and heating. Her next paycheck today would be going strictly for food since all the house problems had been fixed.

Charlie, bless his little heart, had even picked up a paper route from Grandpa Joe's old friend Mr. Jopeck to do his fair share. Bill was carrying in some new shipments at the moment leaving Madison to deal with the many children. Madison didn't mind a bit, she loved all the children that came into the shop and they all loved her. Sure enough as the hand of the clock shadowed the one the shop was filled with the smiling and eager faces of the school children. Madison smiled and shouting over all the commotion handed the candies she knew they all wanted. Once she did she turned her attention on the Wonkerers, the children who wanted to know what was knew, what the best was, and wanted to know everything about Wonka chocolate.

"Listen up; Wonka has a new one out today!"

All the children eagerly asked in one simultaneous voice what Wonka had up his sleeve next and Madison turned to the drawer behind her and pulled a foot long candy bar with Wonka's wrapper on it.

"This one is called a Scrumdiddilyumptious bar."

A boy by the name of Winkleman looked up at Madison with sparkling eyes filled with amazement.

"Srumdidlypumsous bar? How does he do it?"

Madison took a shocked pose and as she brushing the thick blonde hair from her eyes she replied, "My dear boy, do ask a fish why it swims, or a bird why it flies?"

The boy answered no both times and Madison gave a grin and added, "No you don't. They do it because they were born to do it. Just like Willy Wonka was born to be a candy man. And you and I were born to be Wonkerers."

The children smiled up at Madison and grinning Madison leaned close to the kids and began to sing.

"_Who can take a sunrise, sprinkle it with dew? Cover it in chocolate and a miracle or two? The candy man! The candy man can. The candy man can because he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good. Who can take a rainbow wrap it in a sigh? Soak it in the sun and make a strawberry lemon pie?"_

"The candy man," all the children asked with laughs. They all loved it when Ms. Madison sang, her voice was pretty and she always was a lot of fun.

"_The candy man! The candy man can! The candy man can because he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good. Willy Wonka makes everything he bakes satisfying and delicious. Talk about your childhood wishes! You can even eat the dishes!"_

Madison continued to hum as she delivered all the children's requests and helped them with any wrappers that need shelling. As she poured malt for a little boy named Ricky she continued her song.

"_Who can take tomorrow and dip it in a dream. Separate the sorrow and collect up all the cream? The candy man."_

"Willy Wonka can," the children all sang.

"_The candy man can because he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good. And the world tastes good because the candy man thinks it should."_

Madison's voice softly faded away and after a few more minutes Bill entered with a smile.

"Alright Madison, here you go dear."

"Thanks Bill."

Handing Madison her pay from the register Bill bid her a goodbye as Madison left the store ruffling the hair of the children she passed. Madison leaned against the candy shop wall counting her pay. Sighing she tucked the money away in the pocket of her worn out coat and waited for Charlie. Madison wasn't waiting for long Charlie soon came running towards her his bag flapping against his side.

"Sorry I'm late Maddi."

"That's alright. We have to make a quick pit stop at the store alright, right after we finish your paper route. Sound good."

Charlie smiled at his older sister and nodded. Madison and Grandpa Joe were the symbols of hope in the family. Always looking out for Charlie and Charlie adored his older sister as much as she adored him. The two walked from the candy shop, Charlie casting it a sad look as they left.

"Your birthday is next week.."

Charlie smiled at his sister and the two walked to Mr. Jopeck's newspaper stand.

"Hey Mr. Jopeck."

"Ah hello Madison. Come along Charlie your late."

Mr. Jopeck filled Charlie's bag with newspapers, gave Charlie his pay, then told them to say hello to Grandpa Joe. When they were a distance away Madison scooped half of the newspapers into her arms and the two finished his paper route twice as fast. The two stopped at the grocery store and bought a loaf of bread, more cabbage, milk, and even more rare some tea and jam. The two ran home not about to let their families worry about them but found themselves frozen at the gates of Wonka's factory.

Every morning and every day after work the two would stand there for a few minutes staring into Wonka's gates and wondering. The aroma that surrounded the factory was always what attracted Madison the most. It smelled of pure melted chocolate and it hinted at all the miracles and wonders going on inside the secretive walls of the factory. Madison wanted more than anything to be allowed just one peek inside of Wonka's wondrous factory. But it was not to be, the factory had been locked up for years and poor people such as her and Charlie were always the last people chosen anyway.

Casting a look at Charlie who looked at the factory with just as much longing as she did, Madison sighed and turned to leave.

"Up the airy mountain, down the rushing glen, we dare not go hunting, for fear of little men. You see, nobody ever goes in and nobody ever comes out."

Just as out of nowhere as the man appeared the man dragging his cart of butchering knives and other contraptions left, leaving the two slightly scared and alone. As soon as they saw their chance they ran towards home. When they finally reached home they hurried inside shouting a greeting to their family. The family came to life and Charlie and Madison each planted kissed on their mother's and grandparent's heads. The last one to receive their kiss was Grandpa Joe who was holding a bowl of cabbage water.

Madison tutted at the contents of the bowl, "Is this your supper Grandpa."

"Well, it's yours to Madison."

"I'm fed up with cabbage water! It's not enough!"

The others began making shocked comments at Charlie's and Madison's unusual complaints.

Madison and Charlie unloaded the groceries and the others gasped at the rare array of food.

"Where did you two get all this?"

"What does it matter where they got it, the point is they got it."

"It was our first pay day," Charlie exclaimed proudly.

"Good for you Charlie. We'll have a real banquet tonight."

"Mom," Charlie said holding the rest of his money out to his mother, "here's the rest you keep it."

Madison reached into her pocket and pulled out the rest of her money and presented it to Grandpa Joe with a smile.

"I want you to have this grandpa. For your tobacco."

"Not you or Charlie is going to pay for it honey. I'm giving it up."

"Come on dad, it's only one pipe a day," Mrs. Bucket answered setting the loaf on the table for cutting.

"When a loaf of bread and milk looks like a banquet I have no right buying tobacco."

"Please grandpa. Please take it," Madison asked her face drooping in a pleading pout.

Grandpa Joe hesitantly took the coins from his granddaughter and Madison smiled. The small family ate dinner then went to bed. Except when everyone was fast asleep in their beds two beds in a small room was empty. Madison and Charlie sat on chairs at the Grandpa's Joe side, talking to him as they often did. Charlie was finishing telling him about the strange man they had seen at Wonka's gate.

"The man was right Charlie. No one has gone in or out of that factory since the tragic day the Willy Wonka locked it."

"Why did he lock it?"

"Because all the other candy makers of the world were sending in spies dressed as workers to steal his secret recipes. Especially Slugworth. Oh, Slugworth he was the worst! Finally Mr. Wonka shouted, "I shall be ruined I will close my factory!" And that's just what he did. He locked the gated and vanished completely. And then, about three years later, the most amazing thing happened. The factory started working again full blast and even more amazing delicious candies were coming out. But the gates stayed locked so that no one not even Mr. Slugworth could steal them."

"But grandpa someone must be helping Mr. Wonka run the factory."

"Thousands must be helping him."

"But who? Who are they?"

"That is the greatest mystery of them all."

Grandpa Joe sent the two to bed and as the two fell asleep the question of who possibly could Mr. Wonka be employing to run his factory dancing in their heads.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. I only own Madison.**

About a week later, as if the universe had finally heard Madison's wish to go into the factory, the announcement that rattled the world was made. Willy Wonka was hosting a contest. Inside five Wonka bars a golden ticket was hidden. To those who found one of these golden tickets not only would they win a tour of the factory, but also a life's supply of Wonka Chocolate. The announcement had been made during her shift at Bill's Candy Shop. Bill would occasionally turn the radio on if they were facing a slow day and while she was wiping down the counters and tables she had heard it. Her heart had tried to leap from her ribcage when she had heard. Her hopes increased tenfold but when the reality that she could only afford to buy one for Charlie her hopes were dashed.

They had a one in a million chance at finding a ticket. There would be so many people with more money than they knew what to do with that would spend thousands of dollars on Wonka bars. Charlie and Madison had no chance at all. With that notion in her heart she continued on with her job trying to ignore the mounting hope that maybe she and Charlie could win a golden ticket. She didn't want to raise her own or Charlie's hopes only to have them dashed later when the inevitable happened.

Business boomed at the candy shop and the newspaper stand received some business as well. The store was so packed full of people screaming for Wonka's that it seemed like a mob fighting over the last food on earth. People wanted Wonka bars and they wanted to know who found them and how many were left. Charlie hadn't found one when he had opened his bar and even with Grandpa using the money he was supposed to have used to buy tobacco to buy another one they still didn't find one. She and Charlie, despite having known they had no chance, were crushed when the final ticket had been announced. Madison felt cheated when the news had come on the radio despite knowing the rules of the game.

The children who had found them were all rotten and horrible. Madison would have given anything for at least Charlie to find a ticket, all those other children couldn't compare to how sweet and kind heated Charlie was. The first ticket had been found by Augustus Gloop. He was a pig of a boy, not even bothering to talk to the reporters as he ate dinner. He was a very large boy twice the size of a normal boy with greedy small eyes. What appalled Madison even further was how proud his mother was of how much he ate on a regular basis and how many bars the kid ate to find the ticket. In fact, Augustus had eaten over two hundred Wonka bars to find it! Madison didn't waste things as precious as food but there was a limit and eating two hundred bars of chocolate was beyond pig like behavior.

The second ticket had been found by Veruca Salt. Madison had almost yelled at the television when she saw her and her father. The girl was not only bad tempered but she was very spoiled. Her father was even worse practically cowering from his daughter and telling the press how he gave his Veruca anything she wanted whenever she wanted because he hated to see her unhappy. Madison had shaken her head when Mr. Salt had described the ordeal of finding the ticket. Veruca hadn't even found it herself they had Mr. Salt's workers opening the Wonka bars.

The third winner was Violet Beauregard. Violet wasn't nearly as bad as the first two but she wasn't a good kid either. Perhaps, if her personality was all bubbly she would be a rather adorable and likeable child. However along with that bubbly personality she was loud, obnoxious, and rude. Her voice was rather annoyingly high pitched and at the rate she talked with it made Madison want to plug her ears. Plus, the way she bragged about chewing the same piece of gum for 3 months and sticking behind her ear at meals was plain gross. Her dad was pretty obnoxious too but considering her father was a car salesmen it didn't shock her much.

After the third ticket had been won both Charlie and Madison were giving up hope. Their mother had attempted to cheer them up but even though it provided some comfort it didn't do much to perk the two up.

The fourth winner was Mike TV. A cute child but completely narrow minded. He couldn't even get his face out of the television screen for his interview and like Violet he was very rude. His mother made Madison cringe more than he did. For the short time she was on camera Mrs. TV presented herself as a snobby know-it-all and stated with pride that her son had never been to the table eating all his meals in front of the television.

The last winner had been a man in Egypt. Not much of a story had been done on him and after seeing the rest of the winners Madison didn't want to see him. Madison had tried to stay cheerful for Charlie but she just couldn't pull it off and after seeing how crushed and upset he was all she could do was give him a hug before he went off to school. On her break she went to Mr. Jopeck's booth to talk. She figured it would help cheer her up. When Mr. Jopeck informed her that the fifth ticket had been a scandal and that there was still one golden ticket floating around, her spirits lifted. Maybe she and Charlie had one more chance at finding the last ticket.

She pondered it for a while during her job, she had plenty of time to think. When the last ticket was found business stopped almost abruptly. Her payday was today. Madison was sure her mother wouldn't mind her buying one or two Wonka bars. But then again, her family could use that money to buy food that they were desperately in need of. But the notion that maybe they would get lucky and the ticket would be there was too great to ignore. At the end of her shift when Billy handed her pay she gave the amount of money for two Wonka bars back and tucked the Wonka bars into her jacket.

As she always did she stood outside the shop waiting for Charlie and when he came strolling up to the shop he wore this massive grin.

"What?"

Charlie grinned up at his sister and held up a silver dollar. Madison stared at the coin dazed then asked, "Where did you get that?"

"I found it in the gutter!"

Madison thought this a good time to pull out the Wonka Bars she had stuffed in her pockets. She leaned towards her brother's ear and whispered, "The fifth ticket was a scandal! We have one more chance at finding that golden ticket! Let's go in and buy two more and let's see if we get lucky."

Charlie smiled widely and the two skipped back into the shop. Bill smiled at the two and Madison and Charlie bought two more bars. Standing at the side of the shop Charlie held up his bars.

"Go on Charlie, open them!"

The first one was empty and the next one was also. The disappointment was evident on his face but Madison rubbed his shoulder and held hers up. The first was empty and now the two were staring at the final chocolate bar.

"Let's open it together."

Madison agreed and both opened one end of the wrapping.

"On three?"

"On three. One. Two. Three!"

The two pulled the wrapping back and at the glint of gold Madison screamed. For the first time ever for both of them they flung Wonka's chocolate carelessly to the side and they both held up the golden ticket to their eyes. Madison hugged Charlie swinging him through the air and Charlie laughed and hugged his sister tightly. Without a word the two went running home as fast as their legs could carry them, laughing and yelling joyfully along the way. They hadn't heard the congratulation from Mr. Jopeck and didn't even stop at Wonka's and kept right on running knowing that soon they would see far more than just the outside.

Running through the highway tunnel under construction, a shortcut they often used when they were late was when _he_ appeared. Madison nearly collided with him being so full of joy but the appearance and threatening presence the man imposed was enough to stop her in time. Charlie had been behind her and he stopped behind Madison staring up at the man with a defensive stance.

"I congratulate you little ones, well done. You've found the fifth golden ticket. May I introduce myself? Alastair Slugworth, president of Slugworth's Chocolates incorporated. Now listen very carefully because I'm going to make you two very rich indeed. At this very moment Mr. Wonka is working on a fantastic new invention. The everlasting gobstopper! If he exceeds he'll ruin me! All I want you to do is get a hold of one everlasting gobstopper so I can find the secret formula. Your reward will be ten thousands of these."

Madison's eyes widened at the offer. That was a lot of money; they would be set for life with all that money.

"Think it over will you. A new house for your family and good food and comfort for the rest of their lives. Remember the name. Everlasting gobstopper."

When Slugworth made a move to put his hands on Charlie's shoulder Madison quickly covered Charlie's shoulders with her own hands. Slugworth gave the young woman a curious look than walked past them. Wrapping a protective arm around Charlie she led him away and the two were running home again this time without any further delays. The look of absolute shock on their family's faces as they burst through the door panting and yelling that they had found a golden ticket was priceless. If Madison hadn't already been laughing she would have started at her family's expressions.

"You're pulling our legs, there aren't any more golden tickets," Grandpa Joe replied with a shake of his head.

"No grandpa! Madison bought two candy bars with her money and one had the golden ticket inside! Look at it Grandpa See for yourself."

Everyone crowded around the bed Charlie leaned against his sister a loving and proud smile on his face.

"Read it Joe for heaven's sake," Grandma Josephine replied making a shaking motion with her hand.

Grandpa Joe looked down at the slip of gold that now rested in his hand and begun to read, "Greetings to you, the lucky finder of this golden ticket from Mr. Willy Wonka! Present this ticket at the factory gates on the first of October and do not be late! You may bring one member of your own family but no one else. In your wildest dreams you could not imagine the marvelous surprises that await you! Charlie! Madison you've done it!"

Everyone was grinning from ear to ear. Despite all odds their dream had come true! They were going to see Willy Wonka's chocolate factory! Madison was grinning but as she stared at Grandpa Joe and Charlie she had a change of heart. As much as she desperately wanted to see the factory Grandpa Joe had always been there for her and Charlie. Giving them something to hop for and giving them endless support and love when they needed it.

"Grandpa," everyone turned to Madison faces glowing, "It says that Charlie can take somebody with him. I wish you could take him."

Grandpa Joe's smile turned serious and he gave his granddaughter a look of finality.

"Madison, if anyone is more qualified to take Charlie it's you. Not me."

"But."

"No but's. Charlie would like you to take him more than me anyway, wouldn't you Charlie?"

Charlie walked forward and nodded his head, "You found it for me Sisi, and you love Wonka chocolate more than anybody. I want you to take me."

"But grandpa, I thought you wanted to go."

"I've seen plenty Madison, I'm old. But you, you and Charlie both deserve to see that factory. Besides, it would be a crime to deny such a pretty girl from Wonka."

Madison blushed at her Grandpa's teasing. He always teased her about Mr. Wonka. Madison looked at Charlie who was smiling hopefully up at her with his big blue eyes and she sighed with a smile.

"Alright, I'll go."

Charlie laughed and wrapped his sister in a hug and Madison returned it. That night their mother was in a frenzy to lay out their outfits and get them ready. Especially Madison. It was a mother daughter thing Madison figured, a mother wanted to do everything she could in order to make her daughter feel lovely when she went somewhere. They finally decided on a tan skirt with black leggings and black slipper heels and a simple white collared shirt which they would tuck into her skirt. For her hair they decided to braid it and tie it with a bow leaving some hair to frame her face and show her gray blue eyes. Before heading to bed Madison kissed her mother's cheek and told her how much she loved and appreciated her and Mrs. Bucket smiled and hugged her daughter close to her before letting her go off to bed.

Charlie and Madison had quite a challenge falling asleep that night. It was difficult to clear their minds of the excitement running through them. The two ended up staying up late into the night talking about how wonderful Mr. Wonka and the factory was going to be. The one downside, it seemed petty considering all the wonders that awaited them, was the press. Madison was boggled at the speed that the reporters had found and swarmed the house. They had bombarded the two with questions some even inappropriate such as was Charlie her son.

She was only 22 and if they thought she was that type of woman they had another thing coming! But Mrs. Bucket had managed to push the reporters away and the family was left in peace.

"Do you think Mr. Wonka will be as amazing as people say?"

Madison smiled at her brother, "He'll be even more amazing! The man's a genius! You know, he made a new kind of ice cream that never melted. You could leave it out in a room or even on a sidewalk on a hot day and it would never go runny."

"That's impossible," Charlie whispered in awe.

Madison's eyes sparkled just as they always did when describing the mad genius of Wonka.

"But Willy Wonka did it!"

"Can you tell me more?"

"Tell you more? I could tell you tons! He made a brand new kind of bubble gum! This gum you could blow to incredible sizes sometimes even as big as your body before it finally popped! Oh and Prince Pondicherry!"

"Prince Pondicherry?"

"Oh yeah, Charlie. As you know Wonka candies are world renown and one day Mr. Wonka received a message from the Indian Prince, Prince Pondicherry requesting a palace made entirely out of chocolate."

"Did Mr. Wonka make it?"

"Oh, yes he did! He made a gargantuan palace and every part of it was made of some form of chocolate. White chocolate, milk chocolate, dark chocolate, everything! The furniture, the carpets, the pictures, every single inch of the palace was made of chocolate. Prince Pondicherry was thrilled with his palace and he planned on living in it till the end of his days! But Mr. Wonka was smart and he knew that in the hot climate of India that it wouldn't last long and warned him that he should eat it quick. But the Prince did not heed his warning and not to terribly long after that a boiling sun rose in the sky and the palace became a puddle of chocolate in the desert."

"What happened?"

"What happened to the Prince or Mr. Wonka?"

"Both."

"Well, Prince Pondicherry sent an urgent message to Mr. Wonka requesting a new palace to replace the melted one. Mr. Wonka was facing the spy ordeal at the time however, and a melted palace was the least of his worries. The Prince never got his chocolate palace and as far as I have heard he built another one out of non-edible materials and is still living in India."

"Wow. Is all of that true?"

"Well, I hope you don't think I'm lying to you Charlie."

Charlie smiled and giggled then let out a yawn.

"I think we should go to sleep now Charlie. We can't be falling asleep during the tour!"

"Night Maddi. I love you."

"Night Charlie, I love you too."

The two fell asleep dreaming of all the wonders that Wonka's factory held for them in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. I only own Madison.**

The next morning the little family was more bustling and alive than it had been in years. Mrs. Bucket was frantically tending to her children fixing their clothes and combing their hair to make them look acceptable. When they were finished the two stood in front of the grandparents for a final opinion.

"You both look great."

"Oh, Madison dear, you look absolutely lovely," Grandma Josephine replied with a smile.

"Thank you grandma," gazing at her watch they saw it was about fifteen after nine, "Come on Charlie. We've got to get going. We don't want to be late."

Mrs. Bucket grabbed her children in a hug and kissed their foreheads.

"Have fun and be sure to tell us all about it when you come home."

"You bet we will. I love you guys."

"Love you!"

After the loving goodbye's the two went walking over to Wonka's. The walk wasn't terribly far being only a mile but as they approached the crowded gate Madison wondered if they should have come earlier. Not a minute had they been standing there wondering how they were going to get through to the gate when the press swooped in like vultures. Thankfully a decent reporter pulled them through and showed them to the seat's where the other four ticket winners were seated. They all stared at the two assessing their competition as they walked up the stairs. Madison and Charlie got the two end seats and they didn't mind a bit.

Madison took the time to look at the crowd all waiting for the big reveal of Mr. Wonka. A band was set up on the far left side of the gate playing a fanfare. Reporters and citizens alike all crowded around the gates. The gate was opened with children sticking their little arms, legs, and heads through the bars. A guard was set up at the gate keeping people out. Madison smiled at all the diversity of the crowd; folks that had flown in from different countries waving their countries flag all of them there just to get a quick look at Mr. Wonka. Madison was convinced that she and Charlie must be the luckiest children alive to experience this.

Madison reached her arm out and wrapped it around Charlie's and gave him a gentle shake. Charlie gazed up at his sister a smile etched in every inch of his face.

"Can you believe it? We're actually going in! It's like a dream."

Charlie nodded and leaned into his sister's shoulder and Madison leaned her head on his.

"Are you excited, Maddi?"

"I'm more than excited Charlie. We're going to see the greatest man of 'em all! Mr. Willy Wonka!"

Both siblings smiled and continued to watch the frenzy of the crowd below them. Madison while she played with a strand of Charlie's hair took a glance at the other winners beside them. Veruca was whining to her daddy how she wanted to go in first, Violet was babbling to the camera, Augustus was eating, and Mike TV was shouting something at the camera waving his hands. Madison gave a tired little sigh and went back to playing with Charlie's hair. Charlie unlike Mike who would have probably shoved her away didn't mind his sister hugging him and playing with his hair. It reminded him how much his sister loved him.

Charlie began gently tugging at his sister's braid and Madison merely smiled and softly tickled his neck. When the clock chimed ten everything went quiet. All attention was at the polished wood doors of the factory's entrance, everyone waiting with baited breath for Mr. Wonka to finally reveal himself. Madison's heart was pounding as she watched the door with a smile. The door swung open and then a man stepped out.

The crowd all roared with applause as Willy Wonka himself stepped out. As Madison watched the man step out her hope faltered a little. Mr. Wonka walked out to the crowd a grim expression on his face; he leaned on his cane and walked with a hobble. This was Willy Wonka? It couldn't be could it? The greatest candy maker in the world was…lame. As Mr. Wonka approached the gates he took off his brown top hat. About a couple feet from the gate his cane stuck in between the cobblestones of the walkway. He stopped for a second then fell forward completing a clean summersault coming back up with a smile. The crowd cheered and Charlie and Madison were grinning ear to ear.

"Thank you. Thank you. Welcome my friends, welcome to my chocolate factory. Would you come forward please?"

All at once the other four contestants rushed down the stairs and Madison had to pull Charlie back just to avoid being crushed.

"Don't worry about it Charlie, the best is the last right?"

Charlie smiled and nodded and the two calmly walked down the stairs towards the gate. She and Charlie couldn't see him behind the others but they could hear each of the greetings he gave them.

"Welcome, it's nice to have you all here. I'm so glad you could come; this is going to be such an exciting day. I hope you'll enjoy it, I think you will. And now will you please show me your golden tickets."

"I'm Veruca Salt."

"My dear Veruca it's a pleasure, and how lovely you look in that lovely mink coat."

"I've got three others at home," Veruca replied proudly.

Madison rolled her eyes and moved forward as the line moved.

"And Mr. Salt overjoyed to see you sir will you just step over there please."

"Augustus Gloop."

"Augustus, my dear boy, how good to see you and in such fine shape. This must be the radiant Mrs. Gloop, just over there dear lady."

"Violet Beauregard."

"Darling child, welcome to Wonka's."

"What kind of gum you got here?"

"Charming, charming."

Madison winced as Mr. Beauregard actually shoved his daughter out of the way and tried to make a short sales pitch to Mr. Wonka handing him a business card.

"I'm Mike TV. Wham! You're dead."

Madison could clearly see Mr. Wonka now and she giggled to herself as Mr. Wonka hunched over as if the small toy gun had actually caused him pain.

"Wonderful to meet you Mike!"

"And Mrs. TV how do you do? What an adorable little boy you have, just over there."

As Madison and Charlie approached Mr. Wonka Madison was sure her heart was going to jump out of her chest. Now that she was only about a foot and a half away from him she could every detail of him and she was everything he'd imagined he'd be. He was charming, a bit eccentric, mysterious, and funny. He wore a purple jacket over a purple flowered vest and tan bowtie and pants with brown dress shoes, his curly hair was pressed down by his top hat with some strands sticking out of the side of his head making him seem even more wild, and his eyes, his eyes were the most startling shade of blue she had ever seen.

As Mr. Wonka looked at the two a twinkle came to his eye. He had seen these two outside his factory gates more times that he could count and though at first it bothered him once he realized they were just curious passerby he would enjoy watching them look at his factory with curiosity dancing on their features. He had hoped that one of them would find it and he purposely shipped the bar with the golden ticket to the store the girl worked at just to increase their chances.

"Charlie Bucket," Charlie said with a smile handing the golden ticket to Mr. Wonka.

"Well, Well, Charlie Bucket. I read all about you in the papers I'm so happy for you. And who is this lovely lady? She couldn't possibly be your mother."

"Glad someone realizes the obvious," Madison muttered under her breath. Mr. Wonka managed to hear it and a quirky smiled found its way to his lips.

"This is my sister, Madison."

Madison smiled and held out a hand for Mr. Wonka to shake, "It's wonderful to meet you Mr. Wonka."

Mr. Wonka smiled and took her hand but instead of shaking it he placed a light kiss on her knuckles, "Likewise, my dear lady."

He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder beckoning her over to the other ticket winners as he exclaimed, "I'm overjoyed, enraptured, entranced. Are we ready? Yes, good, in we go!"

The gate closed, the band started up again, and Mr. Wonka grabbing his cane and swinging it led the winners into the factory. Madison's heart was still beating madly and pleasant tingles were flowing through her. Charlie was giving his sister a cheeky smile and when she caught it she gave him a playful shove. They all entered a gray room with a small stage set up at the front with a giant curtain and coat hangers at the back.

"Now, hat's, coats, goulashes, over here. But please, we have so much time and so little to see. Wait, strike that reverse it. Thank you."

Madison giggled while she and Charlie went to the coat hangers. They were the strangest coat hangers Madison had ever seen. She had never seen coat hangers in the shapes of hands before but in a way it sort of fit. Her and Charlie slipped off their worn out coats but before they hung them Mrs. TV and Veruca both screamed as their hangers actually grabbed their coats. Madison nearly jumped out of her skin and Charlie looked just as startled.

"Little surprises around every corner but nothing dangerous don't be alarmed. As soon as you're outer vestments are at hand, we will begin."

Madison timidly held up her coat to the hanger and it took it immediately.

"Thank you," as the reality set in that she had just tanked an immanent object she looked around at the other winners who were staring at her as if she had a few screws loose. Madison looked down and joined the others at the stage not noticing the smile Mr. Wonka gave her.

"Now, will the children kindly step up here?"

Madison patted Charlie on the back and he joined the other four children onto the stage. While the children climbed up the stairs Mr. Wonka pulled back the curtain revealing a huge contract. As Madison read it over she was more amused than worried, she had no idea what Frippery was although she rather enjoyed the sound of it, and as she read lower and lower the print became smaller and smaller. The others were all beginning to sound a bit worried at this contract but Mr. Wonka still retained his cheery attitude as he called Violet up to sign.

"Hold it! Now, Violet baby, don't you sign anything. What's this all about Wonka?"

Mr. Wonka nearly shrugged and answered, "Standard form of contract."

"Don't talk to me about contracts Wonka I use them myself, strictly for suckers."

Madison looked back at Mr. Wonka and nearly laughed out loud at his reply, "Yes, but you wouldn't be grudge me a little protection. A drop."

Mr. Beareguard gave a sneered smile and answered, "I don't sign anything without my lawyer."

"My Veruca don't sign anything either!"

"Then she doesn't go in. I'm sorry, rules of the house."

Veruca was not happy at this news.

"I want to go in! Don't you dare stop me?"

"I'm only trying to help ya sweetheart."

Veruca actually shoved her father away and took the pen and signed the contract with, "you're always making things difficult."

Madison leaned down to Charlie and whispered, "If we ever did anything like that, mom would beat the living garbage out of us."

Charlie nodded and the two listened as Mr. Wonka said, "Nicely handled Veruca. She's a girl who knows where she's going. Violet."

"Wait, what's that small print at the bottom."

"Oh if you should have any trouble dial information, thank you for calling. Mike, Augustus!"

Madison giggled at Mr. Wonka's denial to really answer the question and watched the other children sign the contract.

"I assume there's an accident indemnity clause," Mrs. TV asked. Madison was happy that at least she wasn't as bad as she thought she'd be.

"Never between friends."

As Mike was signing he said, "I saw this in a movie once. Guy signed his wife's insurance policy then he bumped her off."

"How nice."

"Clever."

Mr. Wonka looked at Madison as they both spoke and Charlie tapped her shoulder taking her attention, "Can I sign it Maddi?"

"Well, are you planning on messing with Mr. Wonka's chemicals and causing an explosion?"

"No."

"Then we got nothing to worry about, go ahead and sign."

Charlie leaned down and signed his name and while he did Veruca whined about how he wasn't going fast enough which only increased Madison's irritation of the girl.

"Patients, patients, little dear everything has to be in order."

Charlie placed the quill back in the ink cup and gave Mr. Wonka smile before walking back to his sister.

"Is everyone signed? Yes, good, on we go!"

Mr. Wonka practically jumped down the stairs then with a twirl led them to a plain glass door with metal swirls decoration it. Madison leaned her arms on Charlie and placed her chin on his head as she watched Mr. Wonka spin the lock to the door murmuring, "99, 44, 100 pure."

As the door swung open Mr. Wonka moved aside to let them all in. Despite being the last ones to go in Charlie and Madison were soon being shoved and pushed against walls and all the other winners. The room was an optical illusion with multiple different black and white patterns on the wall. Madison was not claustrophobic but every human being has their limits. Madison could hardly breathe when the shop had become the main Wonka bar distributor and customer's hands full of money were being shoved in her face. Now Madison was worried she might faint.

It was obvious there was no other door but everyone continued to shove which made Madison's frustrations increase. Madison tried to push her way to Charlie and see if she could find the far corner of the room and stay there but Veruca slammed into Mr. Salt and Mr. Salt in turn bumped Mrs. TV and Mrs. TV shoved Madison into someone else. Madison turned to give the person she had shoved an apology until she turned around and came face to face with Mr. Wonka. Her face turned a deep shade of red and she tried to push her way over to Charlie but everyone kept pushing her towards Mr. Wonka so that she was pressed into his chest.

Mr. Wonka wasn't fazed at all by this. In fact, he was quite amused by the show of his guest. Especially Madison who politely tried to push her way through the crowd but was only held back.

Madison at the end of her rope shoved her way roughly through the crowd to Charlie then remained as still as she could with her hands on Charlie's shoulder. Mr. Wonka made his way back towards the door and exclaimed with a shout, "Ah, here we are!"

"Don't be a darn fool Wonka that's the way we came in."

"It is? Are you sure?"

"We just come through there," Mr. Salt replied looking scared and frustrated.

"How do you like that," Mr. Wonka said as he pressed against the door and another hallway appeared.

Mr. Wonka strolled out of the room while everyone else sort of stood there dumbfounded.

"What is this some sort of a funhouse," Mr. Salt asked.

Mr. Wonka turned and replied in the most innocent way, "why having fun?"

Madison giggled and the ones around her gave her that look again.

"I've had enough I'm not going through there," Mrs. TV exclaimed.

"Me neither! Come on Violet were getting out of here."

They all began to move towards the end of the room as if there was another door somewhere but Mr. Wonka quickly put a stop to it with, "You can't get out backwards. You've got to move forwards to go back. Better press on."

As Mr. Wonka walked farther in the hallway he seemed to get bigger. Madison smiled at just another one of Wonka's optical illusions while Charlie next to her said, "Hey, the room is getting smaller!"

Mrs. TV, just to contradict him, said, "No it's not he's getting bigger."

Madison would have muttered an insult about her to Charlie if she hadn't been so close to her.

The other's voices rang out through the small hall,

"He's at it again."

"Where's the chocolate?"

"I doubt if there is any."

"I doubt if any of us will get out of here alive!"

"You should never, never doubt what nobody is sure about."

Madison smiled fondly at Wonka and stared at the small door near his feet.

"You're not squeezing me through that tiny door," Mrs. Gloop exclaimed.

"You're off your bleeding nut, Wonka. No one can fit through there."

As Madison gazed at the door some more the answer came to her. It was another optical illusion the entire wall including the low ceiling was the door.

"Walls have doors."

Unfortunately like most of her deep thoughts she voiced it out loud and everyone heard her. They all gave her that same look that seemed to say, "You're crazy." Charlie understood though and he was smiling at his sister. When Madison turned back to Mr. Wonka he was smiling also.

"My dear friends, you about to enter the nerve center of the entire Wonka Factory. Inside of this room all of my dreams become reality and some of my realities become dreams. And almost everything you'll see is eatable; I mean you can eat almost everything."

Madison's eyes widened and her grin grew two sizes if it was even possible.

"Let me in I'm starving!"

That dampened her smile somewhat but it didn't matter as Mr. Wonka replied, "Don't get over excited. Now, don't lose your head Augustus. We wouldn't want anybody to lose that."

Mr. Wonka turned to the door and flipped a latch revealing a small keyboard, "Yet, now, the combination. This is a musical lock."

Mr. Wonka played and Mrs. TV turned behind to Mr. Salt and said, "Rachmaninoff."

"Actually it's Mozart."

Her reply had been soft and held no attitude whatsoever, just a simple correction. Mrs. TV however turned and glared at her and Madison's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and she turned away. Mr. Wonka himself was smiling with amusement. This one amused him and she seemed to be the only adult out of the bunch who was kind, polite, and still had her imagination running smoothly.

Folding the keyboard back into the wall Mr. Wonka said, "Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, the Chocolate Room."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory. I only own Madison.**

As the door swung open and Madison ventured inside the sight that was laid in front of her was beyond words. There was only one word she could think of that could describe the room before her: magical. It was a beautiful field of brightly colored trees, bushes, and mushrooms. Gummy bear trees, balls that were brightly colored that looked a bit like jawbreakers, candy cane trees, small bushes of tea cups, and the most amazing thing of all was the river that wound its way through the field and its waterfall. Madison squeezed Charlie's shoulders as she dreamily stared into a place that she could never even in her wildest of dreams imagined.

"Hold your breath, make a wish, and count to three."

"_Come with me and you'll be in a world of pure imagination. Take a look and you'll see into your imagination."_

Madison's heart jumped into her throat. Mr. Wonka's voice was wonderful. It was sweet, smooth, and held a comforting tone. His song entranced her and she found herself just following Mr. Wonka as he walked down the stairs. He would go down steps then come back up one in no particular order sometimes swiveling around nearly hitting someone with his cane as he continued singing.

"_We'll begin with a spin traveling in the world of my creation. What we'll see will defy explanation. If you want to view paradise simply look around and view it. Anything you want to do it, want to change the world there's nothing to it."_

They had made it down the stairs Mr. Wonka turned to them then with a twirl of his cane he bowed letting them go past him. Charlie grabbed his sister who was still half dazed, over to a candy cane tree. Madison still listening for Mr. Wonka to sing again laughed and ran with Charlie to a candy cane tree. They grabbed one then looking at the one in their sibling's hands they switched and started to eat them. They were soft instead of hard and Madison got a watermelon flavored one and it was the greatest candy cane she had ever eaten.

Madison could faintly hear Mr. Wonka voice floating over the meadow. She had been so wrapped up in it she hadn't noticed that Charlie had run off to look around. Madison smiled and went off to get her own look of the Chocolate Room. She followed a path that led to a small tea cup bush and a red blue speckled mushroom with small flowers growing around it. She crawled underneath the mushroom relishing the cooling shade and plucked the nearest blue flower and held it to her nose. It smelled like blueberries and as she plucked a petal and placed it on her tongue it tasted like blueberry to.

When she finished the flower Madison was content to lie underneath the mushroom and just look around at the beautiful scenery. It wasn't until Mr. Wonka's voice sounding very close to her, began to sing again until she snapped out of her daze.

"_If you want to view paradise simply look around and view it. Anything you want to do it. Want to change the world. There's nothing to it."_

Madison watched Mr. Wonka take off his top hat and sit in the groove of the tea cup bush underneath her mushroom.

"_There is no life I know to compare with pure imagination. Living there you'll be free if you truly wish to be."_

Madison allowed her eye lids to shut and she calmly listened to Mr. Wonka's voice until it softly floated away.

"It was a wonderful song Mr. Wonka."

Mr. Wonka turned around to look at Madison laying underneath the mushroom a light smile on her face.

"This place is truly amazing Mr. Wonka. I've never seen anything so wonderful and magical."

Mr. Wonka smiled fondly at the girl and hearing a voice calling her name softly said, "I think you have someone looking for you."

Madison stood up and seeing Charlie waving her over she quickly waved back and ran over to him. Mr. Wonka smiled as he watched Madison run off. There was no doubt in his head that the girl still had imagination. Grabbing his top hat and cane finishing the last of his tea cup he strolled over to the rest of his guests.

Madison was sitting with Charlie at the edge of the river bank gazing into the water tracing little patterns through it with a lollipop Charlie had managed to pull from the ground. Madison wasn't so sure it was water though it seemed a little too thick and much too brown to be water.

"What a disgusting and dirty river," Mrs. Gloop exclaimed with a shake of her head.

Mr. Salt joined her, "that's industrial waste that. You've ruined your watershed Wonka. It's polluted."

"It's chocolate," Mr. Wonka replied in a sing song tone of voice.

"That's chocolate," Veruca shrieked.

"That's chocolate," Charlie whispered.

"A choca-river," Violet exclaimed through her gum.

"That's the most amazing thing I've ever seen," Madison said gazing deep into the brown liquid.

"Ten thousands of gallons an hour. And look at my waterfall. It's churning my chocolate; it's actually churning my chocolate! You know no other factory in the world mixes its chocolate by waterfall," leaning in and whispering in Madison's ear Mr. Wonka said, "but it's the only way if you want it just right."

Madison had no idea Mr. Wonka had been right behind her so when he had whispered in her ear it had startled her and made her jump at his close proximity.

"Maddi look over there across the river. There are little men."

Little men were indeed there. Little men with orange faces and green hair all piled up at the top of their heads with a curl were working across the river.

"Jumping crocodiles, Charlie! They must be Mr. Wonka's workers. Now we know who makes the chocolate."

Everyone began muttering words along the lines of those are the strangest people I have ever seen but the comment that Mr. Wonka replied to was Mike's comment of how they couldn't possibly be real people.

"Of course they're real people."

"Stubborn nonsense."

"No oompa loompa's."

Everyone turned to face Mr. Wonka all saying the same thing, "oompa loompa's?"

"From Loompa land."

"Loompa land there's no such place," Mrs. TV exclaimed as if she knew everyplace in the world.

"Excuse me dear lady."

"Mr. Wonka, I am a teacher of Geography."

"Oh, then you know all about it and what a terrible country it is. Nothing but desolate wastes and fierce beasts. The poor little oompa loompa's were so small and helpless they would get gobbled up right and left. A whangdoodle would eat ten of them for breakfast and think nothing of it."

"Poor things."

All the other ticket winners gave her the same glare they had been giving her since the star of the tour but the oompa loompa's across the stream all stared at the girl and gave a grin before going back to work.

"So I said, 'Come live with me in peace and safety. Away from all the whangdoodles and hornswoggles and snozzwangers and rotten vermiciousknids'."

"Snozzwangers? Vermiciousknids? What kind of rubbish is that?"

Madison just gave a small sigh at the man's closed mindedness and listened to Mr. Wonka finish his story.

"I'm sorry but all questions must be submitted in writing. And so I transported the entire population of oompa loompa's to my factory here."

"Daddy I want an oompa Loompa! I want an oompa Loompa right away!"

"Alright sweetheart. Daddy will get you an oompa Loompa as soon as the day is out."

"But I want an oompa Loompa NOW!"

"Can it you nit," Violet shouted.

Veruca did indeed 'can it' but she glared heatedly at Violet while taking a bite of her taffy.

Turning away from the 'I want it now' scene Madison turned to Mr. Wonka and asked, "Is a vermiciousknid an insect type creature or are they more like lions, big with sharp teeth?"

Mr. Wonka turned to the girl and quirked his head curiously when she looked up at him with honesty waiting for an answer.

"Think of a bear, then think of a beaver, then of a mosquito, then of a leech and you would get a very close picture of what a vermiciousknid looks like, my dear."

Madison nodded her head and Mr. Wonka could tell just by the expression on her face she was already trying to morph those creatures in her head to figure out what the creature would look like.

"Madison, look at Augustus!"

Madison peered over Charlie's head and found Augustus leaning over the edge of the bank scooping chocolate into his hands and slurping it noisily.

"Don't worry, he can't drink it all. Hey Augustus! I wouldn't lean over like that if I were you! You might fall in." Madison stood up and walked over to Augustus who already had a crowd around him. Mr. Wonka was pushing through the crowd himself trying to reach Augustus.

"A-Augustus please! Don't do that, my chocolate must never be touched by human hands. Don't do that! You'll contaminate my entire river! Please I beg you, Augustus!"

Just as Mr. Wonka reached him Augustus fell over the side. His mother screamed, Augustus began to flail wildly calling for help, and Mr. Wonka fretted over his chocolate.

"My chocolate! My beautiful chocolate!"

Augustus had it coming; she had warned him not to. But at the same time no matter how rotten that child may be he was still a child who was drowning and all Mr. Wonka cared about was his chocolate. Madison huffed at Mr. Wonka and searched for the lollipop Charlie had gotten.

"Don't just stand there! Do something," Mrs. Gloop shrieked angrily at Mr. Wonka.

"Help, police, murder," Mr. Wonka replied emotionless.

Madison laughed despite the situation and leaned over on one knee and held out the lollipop over Augustus.

"Augustus, grab it!"

Augustus leaned up and grabbed the stick of the lollipop and Madison began pulling him through the chocolate which proved to be a difficult task. She had almost gotten Augustus to the bank when this huge pull came from him and she went barreling over the side. Augustus went under but Madison didn't. Madison looked behind her at the person who had caught her before she fell and Mr. Wonka stared back at her his curly hair even more askew.

"Be careful my dear lady."

Mr. Wonka handing her bow back to her Madison realized her hair had fallen out of its braid during the whole ordeal. Mrs. Gloop hurried to her side looking worried sick and quickly shrieked, "What happened?"

Madison looked back at the river and watched as Augustus's air bubbles moved closer and closer to the pipe on the far side of the river.

"The suction must have grabbed him just as I was pulling him out."

Charlie ran to his sister and Madison wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Where is he?"

Mr. Wonka who at this point had calmed down and pulled out a package of candy pointed to the river, "Watch the pipe."

"How long is he going to stay down, daddy," Veruca asked sounding more interested about what was going to happen than worried for the boy's life.

"He can't swim," Mrs. Gloop shrieked again sounding more and more distressed by the second.

"There's no better time to learn."

Madison turned to Mr. Wonka and stated, "Mr. Wonka he's in a pipe, there's no room to learn how to swim."

Madison had meant to be like Mrs. TV but her voice came out more light hearted and joking than what she intended. Mr. Wonka merely shrugged and went back to watching the show.

"He's stuck in the pipe there isn't he Wonka," Mr. Salt exclaimed, "It's his stomach that's done that."

As Mr. Salt finished Augustus's face appeared in the pipe and he was yelling for help.

"He's blocking all the chocolate," Violet exclaimed.

"What's going to happen to him now?"

Mr. Wonka turned to Madison, "Don't worry the pressure will get him out. Terrific pressure is building up behind the blockage."

The rest of the group began to murmur in hushed tones as they watched the boy trying to wriggle his way through the pipe.

"The suspense is terrible, I hope it will last."

Madison actually reached out and smacked Wonka's arm. After she did she froze and looked at a smiling Wonka with his eyebrow raised quizzically.

"Sorry, force of habit with Charlie," Madison stuttered looking back at the pipe.

Taking another bite of his chocolate Mr. Wonka lightly bumped Madison with his side. Madison looked up at him and he gave her a wink before looking back at the pipe. Madison smiled and looked back at Augustus still trying to work his way through the pipe.

"He'll never get out," Charlie said.

"Yes he will, Charlie. Remember how you once asked Grandpa Joe how a bullet comes out of a gun?"

No sooner had Madison told Charlie that Augustus went flying through the pipe and was gone.

"Ahh! He'll be made into marshmallows in five seconds!"

"Impossible my dear lady! That's absurd, unthinkable!"

"Why?"

"Because that pipe doesn't go to the marshmallow room it goes to the fudge room."

Madison watched as Mr. Wonka pulled out a little flute played a tune on it and an oompa Loompa came almost instantly.

"I want you to take Mrs. Gloop to the fudge room and look sharp or her little boy will be liable to be poured into the boiler."

"You boiled him up I know it," Mrs. Gloop shrieked hysterically as the oompa Loompa led her away.

"Nil desperandum, dear lady, across the desert lays the promise land. Adieu, auf wiedersehen, gesundheit, farewell."

As Mrs. Gloop was led away by the oompa Loompa out of nowhere the oompa loompa's began to sing:

"_Oompa Loompa doopidie doo, I've got a perfect puzzle for you. Oompa Loompa doopidie dee, if you are wise you'll listen to me. What do you get when you guzzle down sweets? Eating as much as an elephant eats? What are you at getting terribly fat? What do you think will come of that? I don't like the look of it. Oompa Loompa doopidie da if you're not greedy you will go far. You will live in happiness to. Like the oompa Loompa doopidie doo. Doopidie doo."_

With that the oompa loompa's disappeared in the spinning rock door of the other side and everything went quiet.

"What kind of place are you running here anyhow, Wonka," Mr. Beauregard asked.

"Mesdames et messieurs, maintenant nous  
allons faire grand petit voyage par bateau. Voulez-vous entrer le Wonkatania?"

They all watched as a beautiful paddleboat made its way on the river towards them while Mr. Wonka had an outstretched towards it.

"What a boat," Charlie looked up at his sister, "You speak French, don't you Madison?"

"Charlie I haven't spoken French since high school."

"Well, what did he say?"

"I'm fairly sure he said, 'Ladies and Gentlemen, right now we are going on a small boat trip. Would you like to enter the Wonkatania.'?"

Mr. Wonka watching from the sidelines raised an eyebrow approvingly at her translation.

"Well say something back to him."

By now the whole group had heard Charlie and Madison, was looking up at Mr. Wonka who was waiting with a smile for her to reply. If she could understand French surely she could speak it.

The whole group, especially Mrs. TV, waited expectantly for her to answer and taking a deep breath and closing her eyes for a moment she slowly replied, "M. Wonka, votre bateau est aussi beau que le reste de votre usine jusqu'ici. Votre sembler de bateau assez bon pour manger !"

Mr. Wonka smiled and tipped his hat to Madison with a twirl of his cane.

"This is a nice little canoe you got here Wonka," Mr. Salt said wanting to change the subject.

"All I ask is for a tall ship and a star to sail her by. All aboard everybody.

Madison with her hands on Charlie's shoulders made a move to get on until Veruca and her father shoved them to the side.

"Ladies first and that means Veruca."

Madison leaned down to Charlie's ear and whispered, "If she's a lady, then I'm a vermiciousknid."

Charlie chuckled and the two climbed onto the boat sitting in the front two left seats.

Mr. Salt leaned out from his seat to Mr. Wonka asked, "You're sure this thing will float Wonka?"

"With your buoyancy sir rest assured."

Madison smiled and stared at Mr. Wonka as he talked to the others getting on. He was truly remarkable, everything she had dreamed of and more. If this was the beginning of the tour she couldn't wait to see what was in store for them next.

Mr. Wonka sitting in front of the Bucket siblings smiled at his remaining guest.

"You're going to love this, just love it."

The steering oompa Loompa rang a bell and the four at the paddle started to boat up.

"What did you tell him?"

Leaning down Madison whispered, "I told him that the boat looked as lovely as the factory we've seen so far and that the boat loos good enough to eat."

Charlie smiled and Madison wrapped a lazy arm around his shoulder watching the scenery slowly roll by.

"Hey daddy, I want a boat like this. A beautiful paddleboat that's what I want."

Madison grimaced and rolled her eyes, "The only thing that she's asking me for that I'm gonna give her is a good kick in the pants."

Both of them giggled and looked out at the waterfall as the cruised past it.

"I think I'm gonna get sea sick," Madison raised an eyebrow. They were barely bobbing this was the smoothest boat ride she had ever been on.

Mr. Wonka reached into his coat pocket and from a packet he pulled a little rainbow shaped and colored candy and handed it to Mrs. TV.

"Here try one of these."

"What are they?"

"Rainbow drops; suck 'em and you can spit in seven different colors."

"Spitting's a dirty habit," Violet said whilst she had her pinkie digging around in her nose.

Madison grimaced again but Mr. Wonka kept a face devoid of any emotion as he said, "I know a worst one."

Madison smiled and continued to watch the scenery from the boat.

"What other language do you know Maddi?"

"Well, Charlie, I studied mostly French and German. But I learned some Spanish and some basic Latin for an English class I took."

Charlie smiled up at his sister and Madison ruffle his hair making sure not to ruin the perfect part their mother had made in his hair. Charlie reached up and tugged gently at a piece of his sister's thick blonde locks, "You should wear your hair down more, Maddi. It looks nice."

"Yeah, and it's always in my eyes and mouth to."

Charlie just smiled and leaned against his sister's arm. The ride was very nice; very calm until the approached a tunnel.

"Hang on, where are we going," Mr. Salt asked alarmed.

"I don't know but I don't like the looks of that tunnel up there! Hey Wonka I want off."

"Roam the world and home again! That's the sailors' way!"

The boat ventured into the tunnel and the speed of the boat picked up considerably and it was almost completely dark. Everyone was shouting and all Madison could distinguish from the garbled words was Mr. Wonka shouting faster and faster over again. Multi-colored lights filled the tunnel and clouded Madison's vision.

"This is a little strange, Maddi."

"Strange? Yeah, but its fun!"

But then the ride began to get a bit too scary for Madison's liking when Mr. Wonka, out of nowhere just started to sing, "_There's no earthly way of knowing__, _w_hich direction we are going__, _t_here's no knowing where we're rowing_o_r which way the river's flowing. Is it raining, is it snowing_is_ a hurricane a-blowing?"_

_This wasn't anything like his singing was in the chocolate room. It was creepy, raspy, and despite having grown fond of Mr. Wonka the minute she met him she wrapped a protective arm around Charlie._

_"Not a speck of light is showing__ s__o the danger must be growing._Ar_e the fires of Hell a-glowing?_Is_ the grisly reaper mowing?__Yes, the danger must be growing__, __for the rowers keep on rowing!__ A__nd they're certainly not showing__, __any signs that they are slowing!"_

_Mr. Wonka screamed and Madison screamed with him. Madison herself wasn't sure if she was screaming, in fear, enjoyment, or both. From the back she could hear Mr. Salt yell out, "Wonka! This has gone far enough!"_

_"Quite right sir, stop the boat!"_

_Everything went dark and in a second the boat was sitting in front of a port leading to a big metal door._

_"We're there."_

_"Where," Mrs. TV asked sounding green._

_"Here, a small step for mankind but a giant step for us. All ashore!"_

_Everyone scrambled to get off the boat all but Madison who was still a bit shaken up. Charlie got off and Madison made a move to get out until Mr. Wonka held out a hand with a charming smile and Madison lightly blushed and took the hand with a thank you. Charlie and Madison walked over to a sign hung up on the door to the left and read it simultaneously out loud, "dairy cream, whipped cream, coffee cream, vanilla cream, hair cream?"_

_Mr. Wonka smiled at the siblings and turned to his guest and took out a pair of key and began unlocking the door._

_"_Meine Herrschaften, schenken Sie mir Ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie kommen jetzt in den interessantesten und gleichzeitig geheimsten Raum meiner Fabrik. Meine Damen und Herren: der 'Inventing Room."

"What did he say this time, Maddi?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give me your attention. You now come into the most interesting room of my factory, the most secret room at the same time. Ladies and gentlemen: the Inventing Room."

Mr. Wonka nodded with a smile while Veruca and Mrs. TV both glared at her with hate.

"Meine liebe Frau Bucket. Ihre Sprachfähigkeiten sind- Spitzenkerbe. Ich habe ein Gefühl, dass Sie diesen folgenden Raum sehr viel genießen**.**" (My dear Ms. Bucket. Your language skills are top notch. I have a feeling that you'll enjoy this next room very much.)

_Madison smiled in awkward pride at being complemented by the great Wonka himself and replied, "_Danke. Ihre Sprachkenntnisse sind auch eindrucksvoll. Aber ich weiß, dass ich diesen Raum mag, weil aller, dass große Willy Wonka tut, Fantasie hinaus erstaunlich und über sein muss." (Thank you. Your language ability is also impressive. But I know that I'll like this room because anything that the great Willy Wonka does must be amazing and beyond imagination.)

_Mr. Wonka grinned at Madison and Charlie didn't need a German to English book to know that the two were complimenting each other._

_"Will you two stop talking gibberish? I came here to get my chocolate and see the factory! Not to hear you two flirt!"_

_They both froze at the word and Madison swiveled around at Veruca about ready to whack her upside the head._

_"She didn't mean that Mr. Wonka she's just a little eager to see the factory," Mr. Salt said pulling at the collar of his shirt._

_Madison merely gave a polite smile to Mr. Salt and turning to Veruca plainly said, "It wasn't gibberish it was German. If you could speak it, you would have heard him tell me I have a wide array of languages under my belt."_

_Veruca sneered at Madison and retorted, "Well, you and Mr. Wonka should speak the language everyone else does. So all of us can understand you."_

_Madison pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath through her nostrils. She went to Charlie's side and gave a little smile at Veruca, "I'll try to do that."_

_She nodded in an authority's manner and turned back to Mr. Wonka. Although Mr. Wonka kept his demeanor calm on the inside he was frowning angrily at Veruca. But he had a tour to do; perhaps he could sneak in some more languages or poetry to see just how much Ms. Bucket knew. Pushing the doors opened holding his cane up at his other guest Mr. Wonka said, "Now remember, no messing about. No touching, no tasting, no telling!"_

_"No telling what," Charlie asked._

_"You see, all of my most secret inventions are cooking and simmering in here. Old Slugworth would give his false teeth to get in for just five seconds," at the mention of Slugworth Charlie tensed but Madison rubbed his shoulders comfortingly and he was calm again, "so don't touch a thing!"_

_With that the winners minus Augustus entered the inventing room._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. I only own Madison.**

The first impression the room gave Madison was Mr. Wonka must really be a mad genius. The room looked like a basement laboratory, no organization whatsoever with the exceptions with a few labels, and it was filled with various objects, machines, noises, and smells. Oddly enough it suited Wonka very well; it seemed to capture all the eccentricities and genius qualities he possessed. The more she thought about how wonderfully eccentric Mr. Wonka was the darker the shade of pink on her cheeks became.

"Maddi, you okay?"

"Hmm? I'm fine Charlie, just thinking... Would you look at this place Charlie?"

"Even if Slugworth did get in here he wouldn't find anything."

Madison nodded in agreement and she and Charlie found their own little path and begun exploring. Mr. Wonka watched his guest with a tolerant smile. Despite the numerous precautions that had been taken to prevent any real disasters, that they weren't prepared for, from happening Mr. Wonka still was very on edge with people, especially as terrible as them, walking around in his beloved sanctuary. He could already see the expressions of distaste and confusion on the parents and even some children's faces. His tight smile melted to pure amusement as he caught sight of the Bucket siblings.

The two were winding their way through the narrow paths doing their best to keep out of the oompa loompa's way all while whispering to each other as they observed the various machines, trinkets, and other obscure objects scattered around the inventing room. Mr. Wonka could easily tell what the siblings were whispering about; by the expressions of awed calculation he could deduce that they were trying to determine what all the various machines were doing. Both were giving off a large amount of childlike curiosity as they observed their surroundings and Wonka smiled.

Children were so much more imaginative than adults. They didn't question order or logic and they believed that anything was possible and it was a quality that Wonka tried to keep alive in him and a quality he found extremely endearing. Especially for the child and young woman he was watching. Despite the rough situation their family was in they never gave in and let the world step on their hopes and dreams. Charlie and Madison were definitely his favorites of the group. Especially Madison, the girl puzzled him. She not only presented a well-educated mind but a childlike spirit and imagination as well. This was strange to him coupled with how reserved and soft spoken she was, at least, he was fairly sure she was. He also took into consideration she might just be playing the quiet card, like he did, as to avoid any real confrontation with the others.

The comment the Veruca girl had made rattled him. It was probably the only time in the tour so far that his true feelings had escaped and he could tell it had bothered her as well. Yet, Madison had handled the situation with calm grace and moved forward despite Veruca's rude behavior. Yes, there was no doubt that Charlie and Madison were his favorite to win. Plus, he could see so far that the two siblings cared deeply for each other. The way they playfully tugged at each other's hair, they confided their thoughts to the other, usually of the other guest obnoxious behavior, and they observed the others feelings and responded to them. It made sense to him, living in the situation they were in Mr. Wonka expected nothing less than true love from these siblings. Shaking himself out of his thoughts he returned to the matter of his guest.

Madison was truly entranced with this room. The Chocolate room had been beautiful and boggling to the imagination, this room was filled with discovery and invention. Madison had seen a lab before and was aware how clean and orderly they were but Mr. Wonka's lab seemed the proper lab to her. Ideas were sometimes jumbled together in the mind not always organized and precise and the inventing room reflected that perfectly. A certain machine caught Madison's attention and she absent mindedly wandered away from Charlie to investigate. Charlie gave a sideways glance to his sister but decided to let her go off and explore. After all, he figured she couldn't get lost in a room as small this especially with all the other people wandering around.

The machine that had captured Madison's attention was an hourglass shaped contraption that contained a bubbling red liquid that was steadily falling into the bottom half of the hourglass until it was turned around to start the process again. This one really interested Madison, enough for her to find the courage to tap the shoulder of one of the oompa loompa's working on it. The little man turned around and upon seeing who had tapped him, gave her a cheery smile.

"I'm sorry to bother you I know that you're probably very busy but I was just wondering what the machine does."

The Oompa Loompa seemed merely amused by the girl gestured her to kneel down. Madison did just that and listened carefully as the Oompa Loompa whispered in her ear. When he was finished Madison nodded in understanding and thanked the little man before going back to stare at the almost hypnotizing bubbling of the red juice within the hourglass. When she felt herself being tapped she looked down to see the same oompa Loompa holding up a small slice of licorice that he had explained the machine was making. Madison smiled thankfully and thanked him before walking off not wanting to bother the little man any further than she already had.

Nibbling on the small slice of licorice savoring the sweet strawberry flavor melting on her tongue she searched for Charlie. On her way to finding him she was distracted by the crowd of adults standing near Mr. Wonka. Madison scolded herself as the need to stand next to Wonka made her legs move. He must think of her like a lost puppy or a crazed fan. Anyhow, she stood beside Wonka, making sure there was a fair distance between them and listened to the others.

"You on a garbage strike Wonka?"

"Who does your cleaning up?"

"Shouldn't you be wearing rubber gloves? You'll have the health inspectors after you."

Madison sighed at all the negativity coming from the parents. Couldn't they all just sit back and ENJOY something of the factory without ruining it by trying to analyze it. Madison found the inventing room cute and fitting for Mr. Wonka, why couldn't they? Madison knew it was better not to argue and instead tuned back in to the conversation.

Wonka himself seemed to have tuned the parents out as well. He didn't answer any of their questions and merely said while adding a couple different liquids to a concoction he was making in one of the glass cups, "Invention my dear friends, is 93% perspiration, 6% electricity, 4% evaporation, and 2% butterscotch ripple."

"That's a hundred and five percent!"

Madison rolled her eyes at the ever so enlightening Mr. TV who's main goal was to show everyone how much she knew. It wasn't as if she couldn't add up the percents herself but maybe with this crew they needed to be told. Madison giggled at her own private joke and watched as Wonka downed the mixture and clucked his tongue a few times to get the full taste.

"Any good?"

"Yes."

Madison laughed out loud as Mr. Wonka's voice came out a good 2 octaves higher than it normally was. The others all gave her shocked expressions taking her laughter as an insult but Wonka himself could tell she was laughing because his voice had humored her and she wasn't laughing at his expense. He gently touched Mrs. TV on the shoulder while saying a light excuse me as he walked passed her. He picked up an alarm clock sitting on the table beside him and walked to the nearby tub where Veruca was blowing on the bubbles attempting to see what was hidden beneath them.

"Time is a precious thing, never waste it."

He then tossed the clock into the tub and moved on. Madison stared blankly at the tub and wondered faintly if he really made chocolate that way. She quickly brushed off the notion however, clocks being used in chocolate was absurd and she realized maybe he was just doing it for show like his entrance. But still the possibility that he wasn't just pulling their legs…

Wonka nearly laughed himself as he saw the look of confliction on Madison's and Charlie's faces and knew the two were trying to figure out if he was just joking or not. He did however give himself a chance to smile then walked off again. Veruca stared at the spot the clock had sunk then looked over at Charlie and exclaimed, "He's absolutely bonkers!"

"That's not bad."

Madison smiled proudly at Charlie and Veruca merely turned away from Charlie. Meandering her way through the other children to Charlie she managed to catch Mike popping a piece of one of the candy ropes hanging in front of him. They looked almost exactly like the licorice the oompa Loompa had given her. From afar she could hear Mr. Wonka lightly singing a poem she could still clearly remember from her English class. Her teacher had focused highly on classic English literature and poetry and of course to read the very old English texts one had to know a bit of Latin so she took Latin class as well. On the bright side, the Latin did help her in science class especially when it came to remembering the different geneses of species.

In the middle of the poem a bang came from her side and she nearly fell over from the shock. It took a second to realize that the explosion had come from Mike when he crashed into the rack of pots and pans behind him and another second to realize it was the candy he had eaten that caused it.

"I told you not to silly boy," Mr. Wonka said from his mixer bicycle.

"Your teeth," Mr. TV exclaimed in horror.

"His lungs," Madison muttered.

Mike blew some of the smoke left in his mouth into his mother's face, "Boy, that's great stuff."

Madison sighed at the boy. Well, at least she knew now that it wasn't the same candy that the kind oompa Loompa had given her.

"That's exploding candy for your enemies. Great idea isn't it? Not ready yet though, needs more gelignite."

Madison followed Mr. Wonka and as politely as she could, asked, "Mr. Wonka, isn't selling an exploding candy on the market a…bad idea? The school kids would be all over it and it may cause a lot of trouble."

Mr. Wonka pondered the idea bobbing his head from side to side, "Maybe but that's why it's not finished yet. My dear, I assure you that when it's finished it will cause no harm to any of the consumers."

Madison smiled relieved at this new information and became a quiet bystander again as Mr. Wonka dipped a finger into another tub not too far from the other one and tasted his finger. Reaching over to the side he pulled out two soccer cleats and dropped that into the mixture.

"What in the world's that for?"

"Gives it a little kick."

Madison shook her head and smiled at all the expressions on the other parent's faces. Mr. Wonka strode over to yet another tub and let out a surprised yip when he placed his hand in it.

"What's the matter? To hot?"

Wonka shook his head Madison took notice of how his blond curls, still much darker than her blonde hair but still fairly light, bounced as he did so.

"No, to cold. Far too cold."

"That's Gourmet cooking for ya."

A loud buzzer, much like the ones the grocery store has when someone tries to steal something, rang through the room and Madison's heart jumped for the billionth time that day.

"No! Please, please! Forgive me but no one must look under there."

Madison clutched her chest and gave a small smile. She was enjoying all the surprises but the scares were giving her small heart attacks! She looked down at Charlie and gave him a little grin which he returned but they quickly turned back to hear what Mr. Wonka was saying.

"This is the most secret machine in my entire factory."

Madison's ears perked at this new slip of information. Her and Charlie moved towards the machine peering through the crowd to see the machine.

"This is the one that's really going to sizzle old Slugworth."

"What's it do," Charlie asked.

Mr. Wonka turned leaning on his hand smiling like a child about to show off his new model airplane he had just finished making to his friends, "Would you like to see?"

Everyone nodded and Mr. Wonka smiled and hit the button near his arm and the machine whirred to life. Various strange noises came from it levers lifted and fell and pushed and pulled and from the conveyer belt at the front out came these oddly shaped little candies. Hitting the button to stop it Wonka stood next to his little creation with a proud smile.

"But what's it do?"

"Can't you see it makes everlasting gobstoppers?"

"Everlasting gobstoppers," Violet asked.

"Mhmm, for children with very little pocket money. You can suck them forever."

Madison smiled. It was brilliant. A candy that you could eat forever? Of course, the gobstoppers shape looked like it would be a little rough on the mouth to suck, but Madison could hardly care what shape it was considering you could suck it endlessly.

Veruca of course shoved the other children and yelled out that she wanted a gobstopper and the other children accept for Charlie all did as well. Madison figured that Slugworth must have offered all the winners something in order to get a gobstopper from Mr. Wonka. Madison would be damned before her and Charlie gave one to him though.

"Fantastic invention. Revolutionize the industry. You can suck 'em and suck 'em and suck 'em and they'll never get any smaller, never. At least I don't think they do. A few more test."

Madison's lip twitched upwards in a quick smile and she found the way Mr. Wonka mumbled almost ranted to himself as he pondered his own invention adorable.

"How do you make 'em?"

Madison almost face palmed at the boy's obvious attentions. Did these people know any form of subtly? Not that it was a honest use of subtly but it would at least give them some decency.

Mr. Wonka paused a second then answered, "I'm a trifle deaf in this ear; speak a little louder next time."

Madison smiled at Mr. Wonka then frowned as the parents pushed their kids forward and all the children yelled greedily when Mr. Wonka asked if they wanted one. Poor little Charlie was being squished between the other children and was politely holding out his hand.

"I can only give you one if you solemnly swear that you'll keep them for yourselves. And you never show them to another living soul as long as you all shall live. Agreed?"

"Agreed!"

"Good. One for you, one for you, and one for you."

"What about Charlie?"

"And one for Charlie."

Charlie smiled and Mr. Wonka was smiling until Veruca bawled out, "Hey, she's got two!"

"Stop squawking you twit," Violet yelled back holding out the hand holding her gobstopper.

It certainly wiped the smile off of Madison's face. It only proved Madison's thought of how low the IQ's of some of these people were. Mr. Wonka was the one who gave them out and he had handed them to the children one at a time! It was pretty redundant to try and fool Mr. Wonka to get another one.

"Everybody has had one and one is enough for anyone."

Madison nodded approvingly.

"Now come along, I have something very special to show you."

Mr. Wonka walked over to and it was just now Madison realized he wasn't carrying his cane. She faintly wondered where he had put it but quickly brushed the thought away as soon as she saw the metal monstrosity Mr. Wonka was standing beside. It was similar to a lunch train in high school. Various plates with various different ingredients on them, covers hung on chains over bowls, and many other various ingredients all cleverly attached to the machine hung ready for use.

"Isn't she scrumptious? She's my revolutionary, non-polutionary, mechanical wonder."

Madison always thought that men naming their cars and calling them 'she' was cute but when Mr. Wonka said it, it triggered just a small spark of jealousy. Which was completely absurd, it was a machine for crying out loud! Maybe it was the fact that she had a small bit of desire to hear Mr. Wonka say something like that about her but she mentally slapped some sense into herself and focused back on the present.

"Now, button, button, whose got the button?"

Charlie patted Mr. Wonka's back and pointed out the button.

"This one?"

"Yeah."

Mr. Wonka pushed the button and the machine came to life. All the parts began moving in perfect harmony and Madison thought it was the most amazing machine she had ever seen. She took a glance at Wonka who was watching his machine work with an almost mad enjoyment. Madison noticed Violet's father lift her up so she could grab a piece of tomato being crushed and thought it very unwise. She might have gotten her fingers smashed if she hadn't been fast enough and having been a victim who suffered through many door-on-finger smashing's she knew it wasn't fun. 'What do tomatoes have to do with candy though,' Madison wondered.

"What you are witnessing, dear friends, is the most enormous miracle of the machine age, the creation of a confectionary giant!"

As a small yellow bit of something came through the end of the finish line and Mr. Wonka pressed the button and took it out yelling, "Finito!"

"That's all," Veruca asked obviously not impressed.

Madison however was hyped up; this little candy must be very special, what with all that went into making it.

"That's all?! Don't you know what this is?"

"By gum it's gum!"

"Wrong! It's the most amazing, fabulous, sensational gum in the whole world!"

"What's so fab about it?"

"This little piece of gum is a three course dinner."

"That's amazing! You could solve world hunger," Madison exclaimed with a smile of amazement and admiration. Mr. Wonka smiled proudly at Madison and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Bull," Mr. Salt exclaimed in a less than amazed voice.

"No roast beef but I haven't gotten it quite right yet."

"I don't care," Violet swiped the piece of gum from Mr. Wonka's hand taking the 3 month old gum out of her mouth and sticking it behind her ear.

"Ah! I wouldn't do that! I really wouldn't."

"So long as it's gum it's for me."

"Now, Violet don't you do anything stupid."

Violet brushed her father off and walked to the other side of the room with all the children, including Charlie, were following her. Madison stayed behind near Mr. Wonka and watched the affair with growing worry. After seeing what happened to Augustus and having Mr. Wonka warn her not to chew the gum, Madison had a very bad feeling that this wasn't going to end pleasantly.

"Well, what's it taste like," Charlie asked.

"It's fabulous! It's tomato soup! It's hot and creamy; I can actually feel it running down my throat!"

"Stop. Don't." Madison looked over at Wonka for a moment with a look of sympathy before turning back to Violet shaking her head at the girl.

Charlie had walked back over to his sister and looking up at her asked, "Maddi, why doesn't she listen to Mr. Wonka."

"Because Charlie, she's a nit wit."

She patted his shoulder and looked back at Violet who was going on and on about how delicious the soup was. Madison was just waiting for disaster to strike and preparing herself for the worse.

"This sure is great soup. Hey second course is coming up! Roast beef and a baked potato, mmm!"

"With sour cream? Ha-ha! What's for desert baby?"

Madison couldn't believe him. But there wasn't any time to mentally call the rotten man every name in the book as Violet declared the blueberry pie and ice cream had come. That's when the worse happened. As Violet chattered on her face had begun to turn a shade of blue. It was light at first but it became darker and darker the longer she chewed on the gum.

"Spit it out, Violet!"

Violet stared at her funny but when her father worriedly asked why her face was turning blue she began to look worried.

"Violet, you're turning violet, Violet!"

"What are you talking about," Violet asked as she gently touched her face.

"I told you I hadn't quite got it right yet."

Mr. Wonka was completely calm his hands entwined in his lap as he sat on the counter of the gum making machine.

"You can say that again! Look what it's done to my kid!"

"It always goes wrong when we get to the desert. Always."

Perhaps if Violet wasn't turning blue Madison would have laughed but the suspense kept her mouth tightly shut.

Violet shouted out and her father rushed over to her.

"I feel funny!"

Violet was blowing up her stomach becoming bigger by the second her arms were already being forced upward by her stomach.

"I'm not surprised. Mr. Wonka, what's happening?"

Wonka could see the worry on her face and he gently patted her hand and gave her a soothing smile and answered, "She's blowing up like a blueberry."

"She's not going to explode is she?"

Before he could answer Mr. Beauregard came storming up to Mr. Wonka. Madison withdrew her hand from under Mr. Wonka's at the look of pure rage on his face. Wonka frowned at the loss of her hand but focused more at the angry parent yelling in his ear.

"It happens every time, they all become blueberries," Mr. Wonka said talking more to himself than to anyone.

"You've really done it now Wonka! I'll break you for this!"

Madison winced at the threat and at how loud Mr. Beauregard was yelling basically right in her and Mr. Wonka's ears. Madison didn't think it very fair to yell at Mr. Wonka, he did tell her not to do it. In fact, he was cheering encouraging her daughter to continue not five seconds ago! Despite her growing anger at Mr. Beauregard she was also was squished practically between him and Mr. Wonka and was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. She had no idea how Mr. Wonka was staying so calm.

"Oh well, I'll get it right in the end."

Mr. Wonka pulled the flute from before out of his coat pocket and played the same little tune than tucked it back into his coat and hopped down from the machines counter. Madison breathed a sigh of relief no longer trapped and Mr. Wonka gave her a glanced before Mr. Beauregard shouted, "We've got to get the air out of her quick!"

"There's no air in there. That's juice."

"Juice?!"

"Will you please roll Ms. Beauregard to the juicing room at once?"

"What for?"

"For squeezing. We must get the juice out of her immediately before she explodes."

"Explodes!"

Madison's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline and her mouth became a tight line.

"It's a fairly simple operation."

Charlie was looking about as worried as Madison as he watched the oompa loompa's all surround Violet and begin another song.

"_Oompa Loompa doopidie doo, I've got another puzzle for you. Oompa Loompa doopida dee, if you are wise you will listen to me. Gum chewing's nice when it's once in a while. It keeps you from smoking and brightens your smile. But it's repulsive, annoying, and wrong chewing and chewing all day long. The way that a cow does."_

Violet had become so swelled you could only see her feet, hands, and head sticking out from the sides of her perfectly round body like numbs. She was completely blue from head to foot and the oompa loompa's had started to roll her around during their song. Madison found herself agreeing with what the oompa loompa's were saying and considered the analogy that Violet's gum chewing was the equivalent of a cow chewing it's cud a good analogy.

"_Oompa Loompa doopidie dee, given good manners you will go far. You will live in happiness to. Like the oompa Loompa doopidie doo."_

The oompa Loompa's finished their song by rolling Violet off no doubt to the juicing room while another one was leading Mr. Beauregard away.

"I'll get even with you Wonka, if it's the last thing I ever do! I've got a blueberry for a daughter."

Madison winced and patted Charlie's shoulders as they watched Mr. Beauregard go after his daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. I only own Madison.**

"Where is fancy bread in the heart or in the head?"

Madison reflected on this little quote as Mr. Wonka led them to the plain glass door in the hall Mr. Beauregard and Violet had disappeared into. An oompa Loompa came up and handed Mr. Wonka his cane and Madison smiled.

"Two nasty and naughty children gone. Three sweet, good little children left."

Madison gave Charlie a little shake before following Mr. Wonka through the door. They were moving along until Mr. Wonka exclaimed with such excitement he had to show them something.

"Lick-able wall paper for nursery walls, lick an orange it tastes like an orange. Lick a pineapple it tastes like a pineapple. Go ahead try it."

Each of the group members took a slab of the wallpaper and began licking away at it. Everyone was enjoying it.

"Maddi, I got a banana. It tastes so real!"

"I got a pomegranate. It's better than any pomegranate I've ever tasted."

"The strawberries taste like strawberries! The snozzberries taste like snozzberries!"

"Snozzberry! Who's ever heard of a snozzberry," Veruca asked in a snooty tone.

Mr. Wonka grabbed her chin before she could lick the wall paper again catching Veruca with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Completely expressionless Mr. Wonka replied, "We are the music makers and we are the dreamers of dreams."

Madison thought then quietly said, "Music is the outburst of the soul."

Mr. Wonka gave her a quick appraising smile then released Veruca's chin and ushered them forward.

"Something very unusual in here. Bubbles, bubbles everywhere but not a drop to drink."

Madison gaped at the room before them. Out of all the rooms this was the one that caught her attention the most. It was simple not complex and bustling like the inventing room. A large bowl like sculpture sat in the middle missing several slices looking a bit like teeth, bottles sat on shelves and racks all filled with different colored liquids, and bubbles floated aimlessly around the small room. As she gazed up she saw a large circular tower rising higher and higher until it met what looked like a fan.

"What's that it's making Mr. Wonka," Charlie asked.

"Fizzy lifting drinks. They fill you with gas and the gas is so terrifically lifting that it lifts you into the air like a balloon!"

"Look at how high it goes," Veruca exclaimed.

"But I daren't sell it yet, it's still too powerful."

The kids immediately protested but Mr. Wonka made no move to change his mind and led the others out of the room, all except for Madison and Charlie. Madison turned to the nearest rack of bottles next to her and stared them down. Well, Mike tasted some of that exploding candy and he wasn't hurt. Still, Mr. Wonka said no. But he didn't directly say that it wasn't ready only that it was too strong as of yet. She made a move to leave but the bottles were calling her.

Madison had never taken anything that had not been offered to her before but the promise that if she took just a tiny sip she could fly was very tempting.

"Can we…try a little?"

Madison looked to her brother then to the bottles. It wouldn't hurt just to try a little right?

"Just a little, and before anyone comes in. After all Mr. Wonka didn't say there was anything wrong with it, just that it was a little strong."

Charlie picked up one of the bottles and uncorked it. Charlie took a sip than she took a sip. Carefully setting the bottle back onto the rack she stood next to Charlie waiting for the miracle to happen. After a few seconds of waiting Charlie glanced up confused, "Nothing's happening."

"Well, I can't understand WHY!"

As she was speaking she floated into the air with Charlie hugging her leg tightly. It was the strangest feeling, she felt so light and buoyant! It was felt as if she'd lost 100 of her 130 pounds in less than five seconds. She latched tightly to the outer caging of the tower and looked down at Charlie to make sure he was still there.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know Charlie but Mr. Wonka is NOT going to like this."

"We can't stay up here all day! I'm going to try to get down."

"Alright, but please, be really careful Charlie."

Charlie let his grip on his sister go and he floated along the same level waving his arms through the air as if he was swimming.

"Maddi, it works! This is fun; come on out the air is fine!"

"Charlie I don't know…"

"Come on, take my hand."

Madison hesitantly reached out and took Charlie's hand and he gently pulled her out into the air. All at once an excitement and joy she had never known before filled her heart. This was what freedom felt like! Not even gravity had a hold of them now!

"This is amazing!"

Madison laughed and turned herself to a standing position.

"Look at this Maddi!"

Charlie went zooming higher into the air laughing and giggling.

"Wait for me Charlie!"

Madison was soon zooming through the air yelling and laughing along Charlie.

"Look Charlie! We're really high now."

"Watch this Maddi!"

Madison watched Charlie complete two flips in the air and laughed and clapped her hands.

"You try it!"

"Alright, Charlie."

Madison took a deep breath and did three flips and a zoom higher into the air.

"Ha-ha! I'm a shooting star!"

Charlie zooming up to catch her exclaimed, "I'm a rocket! You could fly to the moon this way Maddi!"

"Why don't we just fly south for the winter?"

"Why not?"

The two continued giggling and laughing having no knowledge that the fan was pulling them higher and higher.

"I'm a bird," Charlie laughed.

"I'm a plane!"

"I'm…floating to high! Madison I can't get down!"

It was almost painful how fast her joy turned to fear. Her heart fell and her stomach clenched. Madison looked up and realized that they had flown so high they had entered the fan's range and the blades were creating an air suction that was pulling them in.

"Charlie, try and grab something," Madison yelled frantically.

"There's nothing to grab onto! Help! Somebody, were going to be killed!"

"Charlie calm down! I'm going to get us out of this!"

Charlie could see the fear in his sister's eyes but he nodded anyway.

"Mr. Wonka said that it fills you with gas! So maybe we just have to let some of that gas out! Uh…Charlie! Burp!"

Charlie yelled out in fear as he drifted dangerously close to the fan.

"Charlie, do it, NOW!"

Charlie let out a small burp and he fell significantly.

"That's a good boy."

"Maddi! Hurry! You're going to get sucked in," Charlie screamed close to tears.

Maddi closed her eyes and concentrated and then let out a big burp. However she had drifted a little too close to the fan and her hair got caught in the fan. Charlie screamed and covered his eyes and Madison quicker than she knew she could she grabbed her hair before the fan could take her with it and a good chunk of her hair was ground up by the fan.

"It's okay Charlie, keep on burping."

Charlie looked up at his sister and nearly cried with relief. They both continued to burp getting lower and lower as they did.

"Grab a hold of me Charlie. We're going to be alright."

Charlie floated over to his sister and clung to her for dear life. Madison had never experienced something so frightening before. Now as they fell to the safety of the ground the relief and adrenaline pumping through her body was making her feel calmer than she ever had. She was safe now and so was Charlie. Never was she going to take anything from Mr. Wonka again and she mentally beat herself for taking it in the first place.

As the two touched ground Madison rubbed Charlie's shoulders and kissed his hair.

"From now on we keep our feet on the ground!"

Charlie nodded still not ready to let go of his sister. Madison wrapped her arm around Charlie's shoulders and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Let's catch you up to the others," Madison said with the most relieved smile she had ever given in her 22 years of living.

The two found the others in a room filled with honking noises. At first Madison was confused at the honking because it sounded like geese when in the room. When she and Charlie walked in she was even more surprised that she was right. This room was tiled and on the far sides of the room colorful boxes and ribbons and plastic were set up. Oompa loompa's sat at tables cleaning giant golden eggs and wrapping them with gold plastic wrap. The most amazing thing of all was the geese. They were huge! About six of them sat in gigantic nests above a contraption that looked sort of like a washing machine mixed with a weight.

A golden egg would fall from the nest of one of the geese and would fall on two plastic levels to ease its fall then it landed onto the purple of the contraption. A sound would omit from the machine while a dial would point to good or bad. Madison watched two eggs fall a nasty noise for a bad egg and it fell through the machine and a pleasant ding for a good one and an oompa Loompa picked it up placing it in a cart before wheeling it to the cleaning station.

"I know what you're thinking. They can't be doing what they're doing. But they are, they have to, I haven't met an oompa Loompa yet who could do it."

A picture formed in Madison's head of an oompa Loompa trying to lay an egg and she giggled. Veruca just gave her a nasty look which she tried to ignore. After the fizzy lifting drink incident not two minutes ago she really wasn't in the mood.

"These are the geese that lay the golden eggs,"

"They're very lovely," Madison observed quietly.

Mr. Wonka gave her a sideway smile just small enough so maybe she would notice but the other parents wouldn't.

"They are quadruple size geese that lay octuplet size eggs. They're laying over time for Easter."

"But Easter's over," Madison declared.

She hadn't been very loud but Mr. Wonka thought it loud enough and clamped a palm over her mouth.

"SHH. They don't know that. I'm trying to get ahead for next year."

He gently released her mouth and Madison blushed a bright pink. After almost dying, any contact even just a hand covering her mouth seemed very comforting. Especially from him.

"What happens if they drop one of those eggs, Wonka," Mr. Salt asked.

"An omelet fit for a king sir."

"Are they chocolate eggs?"

"Golden Chocolate eggs, that's a rare delicacy."

Mrs. TV and Mike moved forward to get a better look but Mr. Wonka quickly held his cane in front of them.

"I wouldn't get to close. The geese are very temperamental. That's why we have the eggdecater."

"The egged-what?"

"The eggdecater. The eggdecater can tell the difference between a good egg and a bad egg. If it's a good egg it's shined up and shipped out all over the world. But if it's a bad egg down the Shute."

"It's an educated eggdecater," Madison whispered down to Charlie.

"It's a lot of nonsense."

Madison was officially at the end of her rope, especially with Mr. Salt and Veruca. Mr. Wonka was going to say something until Madison cut in with a stony expression and said, "Who's to say what nonsense is and what's possible? I bet you that when the first man who believed that man could go to the moon presented the idea to his colleagues that they all called him bonkers and laughed at him. Yet we had a man walk on the moon a few years ago! So perhaps you shouldn't be so quick to judge what's nonsensical and what's really possible."

Everything was silent after that. Mr. Salt and Veruca were staring at the girl dumbfounded while Mrs. TV seemed genuinely impressed. Charlie was probably the most surprised. It took Madison a lot to get to the end of her rope but maybe he figured after what just happened in the fizzy lifting drinks room she just wasn't in the mood to put up with them. The oompa loompa's had stopped everything to stare at her as well and Mr. Wonka himself had his eyebrows raised. He had never had anyone stand up for him before and it felt nice, not to mention the look on Mr. Salts face was very amusing as well. None of them had been expecting that to come out of this quiet polite girl at all.

The oompa loompa's went back to work and the sound returned to the room. But the Salt's didn't stay quiet or long. Veruca rushed forward to the tables and exclaimed, "Daddy I want a golden goose!"

"Here we go again," Charlie said tiredly.

"Alright Veruca, daddy will get a golden goose as soon as we get home."

"No! I want one of those," Veruca whined pointing to the geese in the nest above them.

Mr. Salt pulled out a checkbook and turned to Mr. Wonka.

"Alright, Wonka how much do you want for the golden goose."

"They're not for sale."

"Name your price."

"She can't have one."

Veruca swiveled at that group of words and nearly shrieked, "Who says I can't?"

"The man with the funny hat," Mr. Salt said turning to his daughter.

"I want one. I want a golden goose!"

"_Gooses, geese's! I want my gooses to lay gold eggs for Easter!"_

"_It will sweetheart!"_

"_At least a hundred a day!"_

Madison gave the oompa Loompa a sympathetic look as Veruca grabbed the egg he was polishing and threw it up in the air. She caught it and put it down but the look on the oompa loompa's face showed how upset and worried he was about it.

"_Anything you say!"_

"_Oh, and by the way. I want a feast."_

"_You ate before you came to the factory."_

"_I want a bean feast!"_

"_Oh, one of those."_

"_Cream buns, and donuts, and fruitcake with no nuts, so good you could go nuts!"_

"_You can have all those things when you get home."_

"_No NOW! I want a ball! I want a party. Pink macaroons, and a million balloons, and performing baboons, and give it to me, NOW!"_

Veruca had walked up to Mr. Wonka in an intimidating manner and Mr. Wonka simply looked up and ignored her. When Mr. Salt tried to grab her she elbowed him in the gut and ran off.

"_I want the world I want the whole world! I want to lock it all up in my pocket; it's my bar of chocolate! Give it to me now! I want today! I want tomorrow! I want to wear 'em like braid's in my hair and I don't want to share 'em! I want a party with room's full of laughter, ten thousand tons of ice cream and if I don't get the things I am after. I'm going to screeeeAAAMMM!"_

Veruca went on a rampage! Screaming she pulled the golden wrapping of the station next to her scaring the oompa loompa's who were holding their precious eggs away, and pulled it out and threw it at Mr. Wonka which it simply fell around him in a circle. She punched the hanging baskets of ribbons and box stuffing, kicked a box, and then to top it off she grabbed one of the oompa loompa's carts and pushed it into a tower of boxes knocking them over. The little oompa loompa's were frantically scurrying after her trying to stop her but they couldn't stop her in time and the boxes all fell. Madison looked over at Mr. Wonka who showed no emotion other than the act of pinching the bridge of his nose. Madison laid a hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting sympathetic smile. Mr. Wonka patted her hand and smiled back.

"_I want the works, I want the whole works. Presents and prizes and sweets and surprises of all shapes and sizes and now! I don't care how I want it now! Don't care how I want it NOOOOOooooow."_

At the end of her tantrum Veruca had climbed onto the eggdecater with a loud nasty beep Veruca fell yelling now all the way down. Everyone stared at the eggdecater she disappeared to and all that Mr. Wonka said in response to what just happened was, "she was a bad egg."

"Hang on, where's she gone?"

"Where all the other bad eggs go down the garbage Shute."

Mr. Wonka stepped forward but Mr. Salt grabbed his shoulder stopping him again, "The garbage shoot. Where does it lead to?"

"To the furnace! She'll be sizzled like a sausage!"

It went on like that Mr. Salt laughing worriedly and Mr. Wonka calmly answering his questions with a smile and chuckle or two.

"Not necessarily, she could be stuck just inside the tube."

Like an idiot Mr. Salt ran to the eggdecater that Veruca had disappeared in and went down himself the eggdecater declaring him a bad egg.

"Well, that was a blockhead move."

"Why," Charlie asked.

"Because Charlie, one, if Veruca was stuck in the tube Mr. Salt is three times her size! Then both of 'em will be stuck in there. Two, if she was stuck he could have leaned over and pulled her out instead of jumping into the eggdecater. But I know one thing Charlie."

"What?"

"There is going to be a lot of garbage today."

"Mr. Wonka, they won't really be burned in the furnace will they," Charlie asked worriedly.

"Hmm, well, I think that furnace is lit only every other day. So they have a good sporting chance don't they."

"_Oompa Loompa doopidie doo, I've got another puzzle for you. Oompa Loompa doopida dee, if you are wise than you'll listen to me. Who do you blame when your kid is a brat, pampered and spoiled like a Siamese cat? Blaming the kids is a lie and a shame; you know exactly who's to blame. The mother and the father! Oompa Loompa doopidie da if you're not spoiled you will go far. You will live in happiness to. Like the oompa Loompa doopidie doo."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. I only own Madison.**

"I don't understand it the children are disappearing like rabbits," Turning to Madison with a smile said, "well, we still have each other. Shall we press on?"

Madison smiled and nodded trying to hide the blush that never seemed to go away when he interacted with her. Charlie had seen every blush that had come onto his sister's cheeks and smiled knowingly. It seemed that Mr. Wonka really liked Madison and she obviously really liked him. After all he seemed to be extraordinarily nice to his sister and smiled at her a lot more than the others. After all the two were alike, both were imaginative and viewed things in a different way than most people. They were sort of like chocolate and caramel and everyone knows caramel and chocolate goes great together. Charlie thought of how Mr. Wonka would be a nice uncle. Plus, the name Madison Wonka suited his sister. Keeping that devious thought Charlie walked with his sister and the others.

"Mr. Wonka, can we rest a minute? This pace is killing me."

Mr. Wonka picked Mrs. TV up by the shoulders and replied, "My dear lady, transportation has already been arranged."

Mr. Wonka led them into a large hallway with a large tricycle automobile that Madison had never seen the likes of before.

"Behold the Wonkamobile. A thing of beauty is a joy forever. Places please the dance is about to begin! Better grab a seat they're going fast," Mr. Wonka said climbing up to the seat with the steering wheel.

"Mr. Wonka, what are the oompa loompa's filling it up with?"

"Oh, ginger ale, ginger pop, ginger beer, beer bubbles, bubble aid, bubble cola, double bubble burp a cola, and all that crazy carbonated stuff that tickles your nose. Few people realize how much tremendous power is in one of those things."

"Sorry I asked," Madison said with a chuckle. Madison and Charlie took the seat behind Wonka because the TV's had taken the front seat and Madison could still see Mr. Wonka from the back.

"Everybody set? Now hold on tight, I'm going to really open her up this time and see what she can do?"

"Do you think it will go fast Maddi?"

"It should Charlie it's got more gas in it than a politician!"

The Wonkamobile left the starting line moving at a slow but steady pace. A bubbling sound was coming out of it that Madison noticed with a slight smiled and she looked up at Mr. Wonka watching him turn the nozzle on his left.

"Swifter that eagles, stronger than Lions!"

Then the bubble bath of the century broke loose. Bubbles exploded out of the Wonkamobile at an alarming rate. Madison and Charlie received it last and only just heard Mike and Mrs. TV scream as they got covered in foaming bubbles before the spout coming out of the top of the Wonka mobile spewed a waterfall of bubbles onto Charlie and Madison. Both screamed in shock but once they realized it was just bubbles the two began to laugh. Madison could faintly hear Mrs. TV shrieking about her dress or something but Mr. Wonka was singing so loud that she couldn't hear. He was singing something in another language just before the spout exploded and covered his face. Madison laughed at how he just went right on singing and didn't even take his top hat off and scooped up the foam on her seat.

"BUBBLE FIGHT!"

Madison smeared the bubbles into Charlie's face and he laughed and grabbed some foam next to him and launched it at her.

"Free for all!"

Soon the two broke out in a huge bubble war and the two were covered from head to foot in bubbles. Both of them could have cared less, they were having a blast. Then the Wonkamobile went through two pillars with a bristled fan spinning on top of it and as the group went through they came out completely clean. Madison wondered if they had been dry cleaned or something because all she felt was a blast of warm air then she was all clean. She looked at Charlie and smiled. He hadn't looked this clean in forever she figured she probably looked the same.

"Hey, Maddi, what was that we just went through?"

"HsawaknoW."

"Is that Japanese," Mrs. TV asked.

"No that's Wonkawash spelled backwards. That's it ladies and gentleman, the journeys over."

"That was the most fun bath I've ever had! Here Charlie hop down, I'll catch ya."

Charlie hopped down from the Wonka mobile and Madison caught him and placed him on the ground.

"Let's do it again Mr. Wonka," Charlie exclaimed as Mr. Wonka walked passed.

"You mean that's as far as it goes," Mrs. TV asked.

"Couldn't we have walked," Mike added.

"If the good lord had intended us to walk, he wouldn't have invented roller skates."

"Or bicycles," Madison offered.

"Precisely! Now would you all put these on we have to be very careful," Mr. Wonka explained as he handed suits to everyone, "There's dangerous stuff inside."

They all slipped into the suits, luckily the suits fitted over clothing so it wasn't much of a hassle. Mr. Wonka had to take off his purple jacket though and simply tucked his hair in the suits head cover and placed his top head on top. Madison was having a bit more trouble because the skirt wasn't cooperating with her. Mr. Wonka was chuckling from the sidelines at the girl bouncing and jumping up and down to try to get her skirt inside the suit. Finally she managed to get it on and she tucked her hair into the head cover with a few blonde strands falling on her cheeks.

As they entered the room Mr. Wonka entering last Madison almost wanted to slip the goggles on her face. It was so white! There was no color at all just white and the occasion black of the camera lens and television. The camera was HUGE! Set up on a pedestal with a control panel on the side with several oompa loompa's working behind it.

"Wonkavision! My most latest and greatest invention!"

Madison was pondering in her mind what Mr. Wonka could have done with television for his chocolate. There's not much similarity between the two but that was what Madison always loved about Wonka candies. They were ideas that no one had ever thought of before and they were all amazing.

"It's television," Mike exclaimed.

"It's Wonkavision."

"Now I suppose you all know how an ordinary television works you photograph something-"

"Sure I do you photograph something and then the photograph is split up into millions of tiny pieces and go whizzing through the air down to your TV set where they're all put together again in the right order."

Madison bit her tongue and made a silent prayer to god to help her to keep from strangling this kid. Madison had tried to feel bad for Veruca the way she had felt the slight bit sorry for Violet and Augustus but Veruca was just so rotten and horrible she couldn't find it in her heart to feel sorry for her. Bedsides she doubted that Mr. Wonka would actually let something happen to those kids anyway. 'They'll probably be up and fixed before the day is out,' she thought. But Mike was pushing her patience and if the parents weren't going to discipline their bratty children then Madison had a feeling it would be her. Charlie seemed to sense is sister's annoyance and nudged her side to get her attention.

"Mike's a bit bratty isn't he?"

"At least he's not as bad as Veruca."

Charlie nodded and the two listened to what Mr. Wonka was saying.

"You should open your mouth wider when you speak. So I said to myself if they can do it with a photograph why can't I do it with a bar of chocolate?"

Mr. Wonka pointed to the far side of the room and four oompa loompa's came in carrying a giant Wonka bar.

"That's a lot of chocolate," Madison exclaimed as the oompa loompa's set it down on the pedestal in front of the camera.

"I am now going to send this chocolate bar from one end of the room to the other," leaning near Madison and looking her in the eye he said, "It has to be big because whenever you send something by television it ends up smaller on the other end.

Madison nodded a smile of understanding on her face. Mr. Wonka smiled back then looked around the room.

"Goggle's on please."

Everyone slipped their goggles on and waited for the next step. Mr. Wonka clicked the button on a stand near the podium and shouted, "Lights, camera, action!"

A bright flash lit the room. Madison was sure she had never seen a brighter light even with the protective goggles on.

"You can remove your goggles."

Madison placed the goggles on the top of her head and rubbed her eyes.

"Where's the chocolate?"

"It's flying over our heads in a million pieces."

Mr. Wonka jogged over to a small television set and pointed to it and told them to watch the screen. He pushed a few buttons and some more strange sounds came out. Madison was convinced that she had heard more strange sounds today than she ever had in her whole life. As she continued to stare at the screen a picture faint at first became clearer and clearer until the image of the Wonka bar, much smaller now, was perfectly clear.

"Here it comes…there it is. Take it."

"How can you take it it's just a picture," Mike stated.

Mr. Wonka turned to Charlie, "Alright, you take it."

Charlie hopped up and reached into the television and actually grabbed it and pulled it out.

"It's real!"

"Taste it! It's delicious it's just gotten smaller that's all."

Charlie ripped the corner edges of the paper and took a small bite of the corner.

"It's perfect."

"It's unbelievable," Mrs. TV shouted looking truly blown away for the first time during the whole tour.

"It's a miracle," Madison said with a grin.

"It's a TV dinner," Mike said.

"It's Wonkavision," Mr. Wonka said with a proud and exciting smile.

"It could change the world," Madison shouted, being louder than she had for the entire tour so far.

"Mr. Wonka, could you send other things, not just chocolate I mean?"

Mr. Wonka looked up briefly thinking for a split second before answering, "Anything you like."

"What about people?"

"People," Mr. Wonka asked his eyes rolled as he pondered the thought with a smile, "I don't really know. I suppose I could. Yes, I'm sure I could. I'm pretty sure I could. But it might have some messy results."

Mike ran over to the podium not even listening to the last part.

"Look at me everybody; I'm going to be the first person to be sent by television!"

"Mike," Mrs. TV called out distraught, "Get away from that thing!"

"Stop, don't come back."

Mike had already pressed the button and shouted, "Lights, camera, action!"

Madison had barely any time to put her glasses on before the light flashed and when she took them off Mike was gone.

"Mike where are you?!"

Madison pointed at the ceiling, "He's up there! In a million pieces."

Mrs. TV started yelling up at the ceiling and Mr. Wonka waved her over to the television set and told her to watch the screen.

"Mike! Why is he taking so long," Mrs. TV asked turning to Madison and Charlie as if they had all the answers.

"The pieces must take a long time to put together."

"Well where are they?"

"I'm not sure but something's coming through."

"Is it Mike?"

"Well it's hard to tell."

Mrs. TV cried out in horror as the image of her son appeared on the screen.

"The kid is getting smaller by the minute," Madison declared having to squint just to see Mike.

"Look at me I'm the first kid to be sent by television," Mike yelled waving his arms, "Wow, what a wild trip that was. Am I coming in clear? Hey, Mom, I said am I coming in clear."

"Great. He's completely unharmed," Mr. Wonka declared cheerfully.

"You call that unharmed!"

"That was something," Mike said climbing down through the television, "can I do it again?"

"No! There'll be nothing left!"

"Don't worry mom I feel fine. I'm famous, I'm a TV star! Wait till the boys back home hears about this!"

Mrs. TV reached into the TV and plucked her son between the tips of her fingers.

"Nobody's going to hear about this."

Mrs. TV dropped a protesting mike into her purse with Mr. Wonka waggling his fingers in goodbye. Mrs. TV took off her purse and handed it to Mr. Wonka.

Mr. Wonka motioned an oompa Loompa over with his finger then stepped down the small staircase swinging the purse with Mrs. TV holding out her hands in alarm.

"Well, young boys are extremely stringy and elastic so I think we'll put him in my special taffy pulling machine. That outta do the trick"

"T-t-t-taffy puller?"

"Take this to the taffy pulling room, you'll find the boy in his mother's purse but be extremely careful."

The oompa Loompa whispered something into Mr. Wonka's ear and he replied, "No, I won't hold you responsible."

Madison raised her eyebrows and barely had time to react as a woozy Mrs. TV fell into her arms gurgling looking faint.

"It's time to say goodbye," Mr. Wonka said leaning down to Mrs. TV she tried to speak but Mr. Wonka didn't let her, "Ah, ah, ah, don't speak. For some moments in life there are no words. Run along now."

Madison practically tossed into the oompa loompa's arms and watched as they dragged her away.

"Adieu, adieu, parting is such sweet sorrow."

The oompa loompa's started up another song and Madison waited eagerly to hear it.

"_Oompa Loompa doopidie doo, I've got one last puzzle for you. Oompa Loompa doopidie dee, if you are wise you'll listen to me. What do you get from a lot of TV? A pain in the neck and IQ of three. Why don't you try simply reading a book, or could you just not bear to look. You get no, you get no, you get no, you get no commercials! Oompa Loompa doopidie da if you're not greedy you will go far. You will live in happiness to. Like the oompa Loompa doopidie doo."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. I only own Madison.**

**A/N: I apologize in advance for the contract it's probably not correct but I had to do it by ear. :/ Enjoy this chapter. This story will not end with this chapter I tend to do a series of one shot like chapters in the future. **

After the oompa loompa's finished their song Madison gave a light applause and Mr. Wonka led them out of the room. The small corridor they came to was brightly colored with a door with several titles of all which were company titles. Madison figured it must have been Mr. Wonka's office. The three discarded their suits and Madison found it was no easier to take the suit off than to put it on and wound up having her arms held behind her back by the suit. Charlie chuckled and helped his sister out of the suit and they hung it carefully onto the hooks, Madison hanging Charlie's up for him.

Madison looked over at Mr. Wonka and watched him put on his top hat and reach into his coat pocket pulling out several pieces of paper.

"So much to do, so much to do, invoices, bills, letters. I must answer that note from the queen."

He walked over to the door, opened it, and almost disappeared into the room except Charlie looked up at him and asked, "Mr. Wonka what's going to happen to the other kids. Augustus, Veruca?"

"My dear boy, I promise you they'll be quite alright. When they leave here they'll be completely restored to their normal terrible old selves. But maybe they'll be a bit wiser for the ware. Anyway don't worry about them."

Mr. Wonka turned towards the room again but Madison quickly asked, "What do we do now Mr. Wonka?"

"Oh, yes, well, I hope you enjoyed yourselves. Excuse me for not showing you out, just up the stairs, you'll find the way. I'm terribly busy, a whole day wasted, goodbye to you both. Goodbye."

Then the door was shut in their faces. Madison honestly was a bit hurt. She had been through many situations trying to find jobs where the people were nice to her but she could still tell that they were trying to get away from her as soon as possible, and Mr. Wonka had done just that. Madison was very confused and not to mention in a world of awkwardness. Should she grab Charlie and leave or should she stay and ask Mr. Wonka about the prize?

"What happened," Charlie asked sounded just as stunned as Madison, "Did we do something wrong?"

"I'm not sure Charlie. But I'm going to find out."

Opening the door as politely as she could she strode into the room and paused a bit at the sight. Everything in the room was in half. Literally, all the furniture and objects even the chair Mr. Wonka sat on was split down the middle. A pendulum clock cut in half silently ticked in the room, Madison faintly wondered why he would do that to his clock seeing as he couldn't see the other half of the numbers, the only other sound in the room was Mr. Wonka writing at his desk. Madison was suddenly feeling even more unwelcome than when he had said goodbye to them. His head was propped on his hand and his writing was very quick, it was easy to see he wasn't in a happy mood.

Madison had no idea why he wasn't in a good mood but she felt extremely uncomfortable standing there especially since he heard them come in. Walking up to his side she could see a cigar hanging out of his mouth and a stony expression on his face. Finding her courage she as politely as possible asked, "Mr. Wonka?"

"I am extraordinarily busy, ma'am."

"I can see that you are and we won't be long I just wanted to ask you about the lifetime supply of chocolate for Charlie. When is he going to get it?"

"He's not going to."

Madison's heart sank and a lump came to her throat.

"Well, why not?"

Taking the cigar out of his mouth without making any eye contact with her he placed the still lit cigar into the ashtray sitting on his desk and blankly replied, "Because he broke the rules."

"Rule's sir? I don't remember Charlie breaking any rules."

"Wrong! Madam, wrong! Under section 37B of the contract signed by him it states quite clearly that all offers shall become Nolin void, and you can read it yourself in this photo static copy: I the undersigned shall forfeit all rights, privileges, and licenses herein and herein contained etc. etc. Fact's mantas insidious Gloria centum etc. Etc. Mom obis purine centum!"

Madison watched her heart sinking deeper and deeper to her stomach as she watched Mr. Wonka go to the half filing cabinet yank out a copy of the contract and read it to them then threw it down on his desk making her breath catch in her throat.

"It's all there black and white! Clear as crystal! You stole fizzy lifting drinks! You both bumped into the ceiling which now has to be washed and sterilized so you get NOTHING! You LOSE! Good Day ma'am!"

Mr. Wonka turned away from them completely ignoring the heartbroken expressions on both of their faces and picked up his pen and continued writing as if the whole scene never happened.

Madison was frozen to the spot stiff except for the slight shaking in her arms and legs. She had never had so many emotions at once. Anger, betrayal, and the most prominent heartbreak. She had become attached to this charming and genius chocolatier throughout the tour and in a single minute her entire view of him had been shattered. This wasn't her idol, her inspiration; as long as she could remember Wonka had kept her hopes alive in ways he couldn't comprehend. Whenever it seemed the world was too big and she was just a tiny person a Wonka bar could cheer her up and remind her that the world wasn't all bad. After all, if Willy Wonka could defy the world why couldn't she. But now, staring at her fallen idol he was no more than a shrewd business man.

She had honestly thought that maybe she and he had a connection. He seemed so nice and genuine to her but now she could see it was all an act. Just another one of his illusions. Suddenly the whole chocolate factory seemed deceitful and fake. And Charlie had dreamed of this to! And this…this MONSTER had shattered his hopes and it wasn't as if he had many in the first place. But she didn't yell or scream at Mr. Wonka. She couldn't. Because she knew, or felt, deep in her heart ashamed of herself. Maybe she deserved it. She shouldn't have taken the fizzy lifting drinks, she was the adult in charge of Charlie. She knew better and in a selfish act she endangered not only her own life but her brothers as well.

Mr. Wonka had said no and they had _stolen_ them. They were no better than those other horrible children to him and she couldn't blame him for thinking it. Looking back up at the man she had become so fond of, and admittedly still was, tears glazing her eyes, emotions stuffed in her throat, Madison said the last thing that anyone in the room expected.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Wonka. We stole what was yours and we had no right after you offered your hospitality to us. We won't bother you anymore, I would just like to say it was the most wonderful experience of my life and I thank you deeply for it. C-Charlie. Come on sweetie let's go. We don't want to bother Mr. Wonka anymore."

Choking down the sob she turned towards the door and wiping the few tears that had escaped her eyes, quietly excited the room. Charlie looked back at Mr. Wonka still unmoving and stony in his pose. But Charlie didn't catch the fact that Mr. Wonka was no longer writing. Willy Wonka couldn't believe what he had just heard. He had yelled at the girl, accused her, labeled her, then denied her brother who she loved so dearly his prize. Yet, she had _apologized_ _to_ _him_. He could hear the heartbreak and tears in her voice and the sob she managed to choke down and as she left the room Wonka felt like a horrible man indeed. Truly there would never be a sweeter more loving woman than the one who had just left his office.

Charlie stared at the door his sister had disappeared through and felt immense sorrow. He could feel how heartbroken she was but she hadn't yelled but had apologized for their mistakes and left. All the hopes he had of his sister and Wonka vanished and all he wanted now was his sister's warm and loving embrace. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the gobstopper and stared at it. Madison would give it back to him, besides if he kept it all the shattered dreams would forever haunt him whenever he looked at it.

Walking over to his desk Charlie simply said, "Mr. Wonka."

He left it on his desk and turned to leave with his sister. Wonka reached a hand over and laid it on the gobstopper, "So shines two good deeds in one weary world."

Spinning around Mr. Wonka shouted out for Charlie. Charlie stopped about to open the door and turned to Wonka not knowing what to expect.

Wonka grinned fondly at the boy before him, "My dear boy, you've won! You did it, you did it! I knew you would, I just knew you would," Willy shouted snatching the boy in a hug and swung him around the room.

"Oh Charlie, forgive for putting you through this. Please forgive me. Come in Mr. Wilkinson! Charlie, meet Mr. Wilkinson."

Slugworth entered the room and Charlie drew back, "Slugworth."

"No, no, that's not Slugworth he works for me. I had to test you Charlie and you passed the test."

"Really," Charlie asked a smile spreading across his face.

"Yes, you and your sister have won the jackpot. Your sister! That poor woman!"

Wonka ran out of his office and looked frantically for Madison and found her at the top of the stairs her head hung low leaning against the door.

"Madison!"

Madison looked up her eyes red and slightly weary of him but he just gave her the warmest smile and laughed and ran towards her arms outstretched and wrapped her in a warm strong hug. Madison hadn't expected that at all and actually lifted her arms up in defense and shrieked until he lifted her in a hug. All her emotions were melting into confusion but also hope as she placed her hands on Mr. Wonka's shoulders nervously and gazed into his crystalline blue eyes.

Mr. Wonka was grinning from ear to ear his curls more askew than before but he could have cared less.

"Oh you wonderful, sweet, amazing woman!"

Mr. Wonka wrapped her in another hug and swung her around like he had done with Charlie, down the stairs. Charlie was watching the scene with a grin that could light up a dark room. Madison looked up with blush and a confused but joyful smile.

"Mr. Wonka?"

"Please, please forgive me, my dear. I'm so sorry for putting you through that but I had to test you and Charlie and you two passed! With flying colors!"

Madison laughed and she was so filled with joy she jumped up and wrapped him in another hug.

"But," Madison said as she pulled away, "What was the test?"

"Mr. Wilkinson!"

The man Madison recognized as Slugworth came out and she ran to Charlie and stood in front of him protectively.

"No, no, my dear lady, there is nothing to be afraid of. He's not Slugworth he works for me. I had to see who would be honest enough to give me the gobstopper back and Charlie did just that. He's won, my dear! He's won!"

"Won what," Madison shouted her anger, betrayal, and heartbreak gone replaced with joy and happiness. She knew deep down that that show couldn't have been the real Mr. Wonka and she was glad Mr. Wonka had proven her heartbreak wrong.

"The jackpot my dear! The grand and glorious jackpot!"

"The chocolate," Charlie asked excitement mounting in his voice.

"Yes the chocolate," Mr. Wonka said walking back into his office with the two joy filled siblings following him, "The chocolate, but that's just the beginning!"

"We have to get on, get on, we've got so much time so little to do," Mr. Wonka exclaimed slipping on his purple jacket and top hat, "strike that reverse it. This way please."

Madison and Charlie looked at each other and gave each other a quick but loving hug and rushed over to Mr. Wonka. Mr. Wonka pressed a button and two glass doors opened to reveal a gold door.

"Charlie. Madison, dear."

Madison smiled and blushed again and this time with all the happiness running through her veins she could have cared less. Her heart had been broken when he had yelled at her but he had a very good reason and he had apologized and patched up her heart good as new and better. There wasn't much room in the small space and Mr. Wonka slipped his cane into the small holder for it then turned to the two siblings who were looking around at the room. It had tons of buttons, Madison sworn there were at least a hundred of them all different colors and designs. Small ropes with loops hung from the ceiling reminding Madison of the bus handles for standing passengers.

"This is the great glass Wonkavator."

"So it's an elevator."

"It's a Wonkavator. A plain old elevator can only go up but the Wonkavator can go sideways and slant ways and long ways and back ways,"

"And front ways?"

"And square and fronts ways and any other way you can think of. It can take you to any room in the entire factory just by pushing a button. Any button, just push a button and zing! You're off. And up until now I've pressed them all except one," Willy said pointing to a button surrounded in red.

"Go ahead Charlie."

"Me," Charlie asked.

Willy nodded eagerly and Charlie reached up and pressed the button and the whole thing began to shake. All three of them hit the floor and held onto the railing.

"There it goes."

"Hold on tight," Mr. Wonka said with a mischievous grin, "I'm not exactly sure what's going to happen."

Mr. Wonka glanced up and Madison twisted her neck to see s speedometer with the needle moving higher and higher towards a red dot.

"Faster, faster, if we don't pick up enough speed we'll never get through."

"Get through what," Charlie asked.

Willy pointed upwards with a chuckle.

"You mean we're going,"

"Up and out!"

"But the elevators made of glass! We'll be cut to ribbons when the glass shatters!"

"Probably," Willy said with a smile.

"Hold on everybody," Willy said, "Here it comes."

In a split second Madison shut her eyes and clung to the nearest thing to her. It only took a few seconds and the elevator was floating through the air smoothly with no breaks in the elevator to speak of. Mr. Wonka looked down at the girl tightly clutching him and he smiled fondly at her and stroked her hair.

"You can look now Madison."

Madison looked up into the smiling face of Wonka and he nudged his head towards the window. Madison slowly crawled her way towards it bringing a chuckle from Mr. Wonka and gazed out of the window with Charlie. She gasped at the beauty before her. She could see the whole town from up where they were!

"Maddi, our town looks so pretty from up here!"

"It sure does Charlie," Madison said with a smile.

"Maddi I can see our house from here, and my school too!"

Madison smiled and pointed out through the glass, "Charlie look I can see Bill's Candy shop and Mr. Jopeck's newspaper stand! It sure is tiny though."

The two continued to gaze out of the window Mr. Wonka watched the two with fond twinkling eyes.

"How did you like the chocolate factory Charlie?"

Charlie turned to Mr. Wonka and smiled, "I think it's the most wonderful place in the whole world!"

"I'm very pleased to hear you say that, because I'm giving it to you."

Both Madison and Charlie stopped and turned to Wonka with doubtful but flabbergasted expressions.

"That's all right isn't it?"

"You really mean it," Madison asked with eyes shining.

"I can't go on forever, and I don't really want to try. So who can I trust to watch over the factory when I leave? And watch over the oompa loompa's for me? Not a grownup. A grownup would want to do everything his own way, not mine. That's why I decided a long time ago that I needed to find a child. A very honest and loving child to whom I can tell all my most precious candy making secrets."

"That's why you sent out the golden tickets!"

"That's right. So the factory's yours Charlie you can move in immediately."

"Me too," Madison asked shyly.

Wonka gave her a tender smile and nodded, "Of course. It would be a crime to separate you two."

"What happens to the rest?"

"The whole family. I want you to bring them all."

Charlie tackled Mr. Wonka in a loving hug and Mr. Wonka happily returned it Madison smiled tears falling down her cheeks at the sight.

Charlie noticed and pulled away from Wonka, "Maddi, what's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

Madison laughed and nodded her head.

"I'm overjoyed Charlie. I'm so happy I'm crying tears of joy!"

Mr. Wonka smiled and grabbed her hand and gently pulled her to the floor where he and Charlie sat.

"But Charlie, don't forget what happened to the man that suddenly got what he always wanted."

"What happened," Charlie asked.

With a smile and a twinkle in his blue eyes Mr. Wonka replied, "He lived happily ever after."

Madison grinned and both she and Charlie wrapped Mr. Wonka into a tight hug. Mr. Wonka grinned and wrapped his arms around the two people who probably were two of the most wonderful people he had ever known. As Madison clung to her brother and her idol or now as she was qualified to call him a dear friend she thanked God. Her family was to be well cared for, Charlie would now never have to deal with the hardships of life again, her mother could rest well for the first time since her father died, and now she was going to live in the one place she had dreamed about since she was a child. As she thought, Madison wondered if her and Charlie's father was up in the sky looking down on the scene and she knew that if she could see him, her father would be smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. I only own Madison.**

"Thank you so much, Mr. Wonka," Madison said still hugging Mr. Wonka tightly.

Mr. Wonka patted her back and chuckled, "It's my pleasure, my dear. You and Charlie deserve it. Now, why don't I take you home so you can tell the wonderful news to the family?"

Madison smiled and Charlie nodded with a grin.

"Where do you live?"

Madison and Charlie looked out the window gazing down at the ground below. Both squinted trying to find it and Charlie finally did and pointed their house to Wonka. Mr. Wonka pushed a few buttons and the elevator took off whizzing towards the house. Mr. Wonka watched the two fondly as they gazed down at the scenery some more. When the Wonkavator touched the ground in front of the little shack Madison suddenly felt very poor. Against Mr. Wonka's wondrous factory they looked like peasants. As if reading her mind Mr. Wonka patted her hand and gave her a soft smile.

The three walked up to the door but as Madison thought she stopped them.

"Mr. Wonka, would it be alright if you waited outside, just for a minute! I don't want to overwhelm my mother or my grandparents. I don't know if their old hearts can take it. My grandparents, I mean."

"Of course, my dear."

Madison nodded and quickly entered the small shack.

"Mom I'm home!"

He grandparents sat up in bed and her mother came running in from her bedroom.

"Oh Madison," Mrs. Bucket said holding her daughter close, "I hope you had fun dear, where's Charlie."

Madison looked up her eyes brimming with tears at the beyond happy news and grinned.

"Mom, we'll never have to worry again! Oh, mother it's wonderful, he's wonderful!" Madison cried hugging her mother tightly.

"Who's wonderful," Grandpa Joe asked. Madison laughing like a little girl jumped onto her grandparents bed and hugged Grandpa Joe kissing his cheek then did the same to her other grandparents.

"Mr. Wonka grandpa!"

"Madison what's gotten into you and what are you talking about?"

"Mom, Mr. Wonka is giving the entire factory to Charlie. He's making him his heir and he's extended an invitation for us to live with him in the factory," Madison said almost in a whisper.

Her mother looked dumbfounded and so did her grandparents. Her mother looked like she wanted to believe it but a lifetime of work and barely being able to provide for her children and parent's made her doubtful.

"Madison, that's…"

Madison didn't let her finish and rushed to the door, opened it, and waved at the people behind it.

"Mr. Wonka!"

Everyone in the room froze at the name and Charlie came running into the house running into his mother's arms giving her a hug. They watched in shock as Willy Wonka stepped through and even more shocked when Madison wrapped an arm into his and led him into the front room. Mr. Wonka had been expecting this type of shock and merely chuckled.

"Mother, this is Willy Wonka. Mr. Wonka this is my mother."

Mr. Wonka broke away from Madison and gently grasped her mother's hand and gave a slight bow, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Bucket. You have two wonderful amazing children, you raised them well."

Mrs. Bucket so overcome with shock could only stutter out a thank you before Madison led him to her grandparents.

"Mr. Wonka, this is my grandpa Joe, my grandma Josephine, my grandpa George, and my grandma Georgina."

Mr. Wonka shook all their hands. Madison staring at Grandpa Joe staring at Mr. Wonka.

"That's, that's, that's Mr. Wonka! The greatest chocolatier in the whole world! And you were holding his arm Madison!"

Madison giggled and nodded at her grandfather.

"My dear fellows, as I'm sure Madison already told you I am giving my entire chocolate factory to Charlie. I welcome you to move in any time you like and I would be happy to fulfill and request you have."

"This must be a dream," Mrs. Bucket said nearly falling into a chair. Madison rushed to her side and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I thought so to mum, but it's true! Mum, we won't have to worry about a single thing again. Mr. Wonka will take care of us."

Madison turned to Mr. Wonka her eyes shining and Mr. Wonka smiled back. Mrs. Bucket smiling happy tears rolling down her cheeks gathered her children into her arms and rocked them back and forth.

"Mr. Wonka," Grandpa Joe asked, "Yes, sir?"

"When can we move in?"

"Any time sir even today if you so wish it."

"Grandpa, I don't think were ready today. What about tomorrow mum? That would give us time to sleep and pack?"

Wiping her eyes Mrs. Bucket smiled and nodded," that sounds wonderful but where will we sleep?"

"I have rooms that each of you could stay in except…I suppose I could move your house into the factories gates. That way you could stay in your home and the factory will be a step away!"

Mrs. Bucket looked at her children then the rickety out shack then to her parents.

"Mr. Wonka, I think we are quite ready to leave this place."

Smiling Mr. Wonka nodded with finality and replied, "It's decided then! I'll come to pick you up at ten sharp then we can all get your housing arranged. Any objections?"

The house was quiet.

"Good. Adieu, to you all until next we meet."

About to leave he was stopped by Madison who leaped into his arms and gave him another hug which he returned with a smile. All the occupants except for Charlie stared at the scene with amazement.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much you're doing for us," Madison said pulling away.

"Again, my dear Madison, you and Charlie deserve it."

Madison smiled and held out her hand for a shake Mr. Wonka smiled a twinkle in his eye and grabbed her hand and instead of shaking it he laid a gentle kiss on its back.

Mr. Wonka tipped his hat to the family and turned to leave.

"See you later Mr. Wonka," Charlie called out with a smile.

"See you later Charlie."

With that he left leaving the small family staring at the door.

"Explain yourself, young lady," Grandma Georgina said with a raised eyebrow.

"I was just thanking him grandma."

"What did I tell you? I told you Mr. Wonka would become infatuated the minute he saw her," Grandpa Joe declared in an almost victorious voice.

"Grandpa Joe!" All the grandparents laughed and Mrs. Bucket patted her daughter's hand still wiping the tears of joy from her eyes.

"Come on now Charlie. Let's here all about that chocolate factory. Start at the beginning."

Madison and Charlie told their family about everything that had happened at the chocolate factory including the part where Mr. Wonka yelled at Madison, which caused Grandma Josephine to almost yell in anger until Madison explained the situation to her, and at by the end all of the family members were in awe.

"Serves those children right," grandpa George sniffed angrily, "they deserved all that happened to them. Rotten little buggers…"

Madison smiled and handed back to bow to her mother that she had tied around her wrist after it fell.

"Well," Mrs. Bucket said rising from her chair with a smile that seemed to have lost all the worlds hardships and was now as bright as stars again, "I think that we've all had enough excitement for tonight. Especially you two. Run off to bed."

"But Mom," Charlie said standing up, "We've got to get ready!"

"I'll take care of your grandparents. Tomorrow you and Madison can just gather the things you want to take. But right now I want you to get some rest," Mrs. Bucket said brushing Charlie's hair out of his eyes.

"Mom's right Charlie, I don't know about you but I'm really tired."

Charlie gave in and the children kissed their grandparents then went off to bed. It was still light out but the two were so tired they listened to their mother and went to bed.

"Maddi," Charlie muttered already half asleep.

"Yeah."

"Today's been the greatest day ever."

Madison smiled and nodded, "It has Charlie…it has."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. I only own Madison.**

Madison was the first to wake up. As the sun fluttered through the window it seemed as if it had never shined quite as bright as it was shining today. She could hear the sound of her mother's worn out slippers on the creaky wooden floor and she bounded out of bed towards her closet. They didn't have much but just enough to fill a suitcase. She carefully folded all of Charlie's and her clothes with the exception of two outfits for today then zipped the suitcase shut. Grabbing the clothes she picked out for the day she went into the bathroom and cleaned herself up.

Madison brushed her teeth, combed her blond hair and she slipped her green sweater and tan pants on. Thinking of what Charlie said about leaving her hair down looking in the mirror she decided she would leave her hair down and just put a clip in it to keep it out of her eyes and mouth. She quietly carried her suitcase out into the front room and placed it by the door. Her grandparents with the exception of Grandma Josephine and Georgina, who were knitting quietly, were asleep.

She waved at her grandmothers and each gave them a kiss before going back into her room to get one more thing. She and Charlie didn't have toys or any other play toy except for an old baseball she gave to Charlie that her father gave to her but Madison did have one thing. Kneeling at her bedside as quietly as she could so she wouldn't wake Charlie she lifted the floor board and lifted a box out from underneath it. Placing the floorboard back, Madison gazed into the contents of the box. Wonka bars old flavors new flavors, Madison was sure she had every kind of Wonka bar that had come out up till this year stashed in her little shoebox.

With a reminiscent smile she looked through the Wonka bars like looking through the past years of her life. At the bottom of the shoebox were wrappers when she was very little when Wonka was first starting his business. Mr. Wonka wasn't all that older than she was, she was four when he first started out making chocolates and he was 18 when he started so he was only 32 now. The ones above it only had maybe a square or two of chocolate left on them while others still had half a bar and even a whole of the bar with the exception of a square or two. Madison smiled and made sure the wrapping was tightly covering the chocolate so they would continue to stay good for eating and carried it carefully to the suitcase and hid it under the clothes.

"Morning, Madison."

"Hmm? Oh! Hi mom, good morning."

"Your head is unusually distracted today. Are you excited?"

"Are you," Madison asked with a smile.

"Yes, sweetheart, I really am."

"It's almost too hard to believe that yesterday a miracle happened with me and Charlie finding one of five golden tickets that could have been anywhere in the world, and now, we're moving into Mr. Wonka's factory! I only wish daddy was here to see it."

Mrs. Bucket sat near her daughter's side on the floor and wrapped an arm around her.

"But he is with us, every day. And if he was still here he would be just as proud as I am in you. The way you handled the situation when Mr. Wonka tested you was wonderful. You apologized and did what was right. And that's all we could have asked for you and Charlie to do."

Madison leaned into her mother's arm relishing the warmth and smell of laundry soap and her perfume.

"Charlie needed this. He really did."

"We all did Madison."

"I know. It's just… Ever since daddy passed away… Charlie must feel really left out. I can remember daddy but he can't. He has Grandpa Joe, Grandpa George, and me but we can't be the father figure he needs."

Seeing what her daughter was hinting at she smiled, "I don't think that Mr. Wonka could fill that void either Madison."

Madison shrugged, "He would be close though. Maybe like an uncle?"

Mrs. Bucket smiled and kissed her daughters head.

"Did you pack everything?"

"Mhmm, I packed Charlie's things too."

"Good, would you be a dear and help me with your grandparent's things?"

"Of course."

Mrs. Bucket and Madison went to work and packed all of their grandparent's things into a suitcase, which wasn't much.

"How are we going to get your grandparent's into the car?"

"I don't think he's coming in a car mum."

"How did you and Charlie get home?"

Madison smiled and did a locking motion on her mouth.

"Besides, I have a feeling Mr. Wonka already has everything planned out."

"Well, I am not going to be carried if that's what you mean," Grandma Georgina said.

Madison giggled and shook her head.

Mrs. Bucket turned to the clock and gasped at what time it was.

"Would you go wake up Charlie it's a quarter till ten."

Madison rushed into their bedroom and gently shook Charlie's shoulder.

"Charlie. Charlie! Wake up! It's almost ten!"

Charlie slowly came to life and looked up at his sister groggily.

"Maddi, what are you talking about?"

"Did you forget? We went on the tour yesterday through Wonka's factory He gave the entire factory to you Charlie. Don't you remember were moving in today and if you don't get up and at em now you're going to be late, come on!"

Charlie bounded out of bed towards the bathroom after the brief explanation and Madison handed him the outfit she had picked out and went to the front room to wait. Charlie came out wearing a pair of jeans, worn out sneakers, and his usual red sweater.

"I already packed everything Charlie. Just relax and wait."

Charlie nodded with a smile and sat in the chair next to Charlie.

"You didn't forget dad's baseball did you," Madison whispered.

Charlie shook his head and pulled the baseball from his pocket.

"Good boy," Madison said patting Charlie's back.

As all the grandparents were waken up the house was filled with excited chatter. Madison smiled at all the happiness on her families faces when just a few days ago there was little to none. Madison was sure she would never be able to fully express how much she thanked Mr. Wonka. Her family's happiness was all she ever wanted and now there was joy to spare. As the ancient clock hanging over the kitchen stroke ten the house went silent. On the last bell a knock came from the door. Both Charlie and Madison sprang up and ran towards the door and opened it. Madison had to keep herself from tackling Mr. Wonka in a hug as entered the house.

"Morning everyone," Mr. Wonka greeted cheerfully.

Everyone replied in an equally cheerful manner all of them smiling.

"Now, I assume everyone's ready?"

"Mhmm," Madison said.

Mr. Wonka clapped his hands with a right and said, "Grandparents first. There won't be a lot of room in the Wonkavator but," he said turning to Madison and Charlie, "I think there will be enough room if we do this right."

Mr. Wonka left the house leaving Mrs. Bucket and the grandparents confused.

"Wonkavator? What in the world is a Wonkavator," Grandma Josephine asked.

Madison smiled excited and held the door open as Mr. Wonka pulled in four wheelchairs.

"Madison dear, would you give me a hand please."

Madison nodded and helped Mr. Wonka fold out the wheelchairs with Charlie helping on the side. Mrs. Bucket, Mr. Wonka, Madison and Charlie all helped the four elderly members of the family into the wheel chairs. Each of them stood behind a grandparent, Charlie wheeling Grandpa Joe, Madison wheeling grandma Josephine, Mrs. Bucket wheeling grandpa George, and Mr. Wonka wheeling grandpa Georgina.

"It's dreadfully cold," Grandpa Georgina exclaimed.

"No worries, dear lady, the Wonkavator has heating in it," Mr. Wonka reassured Georgina.

"Mr. Wonka," Madison turned and asked, "Is there going to be enough room with all of us and the luggage?"

"No worries my dear, the Wonkavator has a separate compartment for your luggage."

Madison nodded and with a twirl of his cane he led the others out pushing Georgina with the upmost care. When the grandparent's and Mrs. Bucket laid eyes on the golden Wonkavator they all gasped in wonder.

"It's amazing," Grandpa Joe exclaimed!

"What is it," Mrs. Bucket asked.

"It's a Wonkavator mom."

"A…elevator?"

"No," Madison corrected, "Wonkavator. An elevator can only go up and down. But the Wonkavator can go any way you can think of."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wonka. It seems I've stolen the words right from your mouth."

Mr. Wonka merely smiled with a twinkle in his eyes and clicked opened the door to the Wonkavator.

"All Aboard!"

With careful precision they all wheeled the grandparents into the Wonkavator. If they had even one more person it would have been impossible to transport everyone. But, even if they were very cramped they managed to fit everyone inside.

"Now, all we need is your belongings and we'll be on our way. Who's closest to the door?"

"I think that's me and Charlie."

"Alright. One of you two, or both if you can manage it, go and get your things and I'll pop the compartment for the luggage."

"Alright."

Charlie and Madison then practically stumbled towards the door trying not to fall on their grandparents and fell through the door when they got there.

"Are you alright," Mrs. Bucket asked.

"Yep, were okay," Charlie answered.

Charlie and Madison got up off the ground and then went back into the house grabbing the three bags and carrying them out to the Wonkavator.

"Alright Mr. Wonka we got 'em," Charlie said.

"Okay then, go over to the side where I'm standing and a compartment will be open."

They followed directions and a compartment was indeed opened waiting for their luggage. Charlie and Madison carefully placed the bags inside and shut it then climbed back into the Wonkavator closing the door behind them. Mr. Wonka pressed a button and the door gave a clicked.

'What was that," Grandpa George asked.

"Don't worry sir, I just locked the door. Don't want it opening during the flight now do we."

"Flight! What flight," Grandma Josephine asked. Mr. Wonka merely gestured towards the red button and Madison closest to it reached up towards. Looking around at her family she gave a devious smile and raised her eyebrows before pressing the button and hanging on tightly to Josephine's wheel chair.

As the Wonkavator shook and vibrated the grandparents immediately began to panic. They yelled, demanding to know what was going on. Mrs. Bucket also was frightened until she saw the excited smile's on her children's faces. She took a few deep breaths and decided to calmly ride out the ride.

"Mr. Wonka," Madison yelled out over her Grandparent's.

"Yes?"

"The weight of us won't bring down the Wonkavator will it?"

"It shouldn't."

"It won't or it might."

"It might, but most likely we'll be fine," Mr. Wonka said with a smile.

Madison nodded a little nervous now but calmed down once she felt the familiar feeling of the Wonkavator floating calmly over the town.

"What happened," Grandpa George asked.

"Are we dead," Grandma Georgina asked.

"Look out the window guys," Charlie said looking out his window.

All the grandparents stared with awe over the view of their town.

"It's beautiful," Joe exclaimed!

Mr. Wonka smiled and hit a few buttons sending the Wonkavator flying towards the factory. It didn't take long to get there and soon the little family was back on the ground.

"Finest flight I've ever been on," Joe said with a smile.

Everyone soon was wheeled out of the Wonkavator and Madison looked around confused as she recognized the hall her and Charlie had been in at the start of the tour.

"Mr. Wonka, were at the front of the factory."

"Of course my dear, a brief tour must be shown to the incoming residents."

Madison smiled and shook her head at Mr. Wonka and he merely smiled back and twirled his cane.

"Follow me please," he said pushing grandma Georgina towards the glass door.

It was almost like déjà vu with how similar it seemed to the tour that happened yesterday. Except no one was pushing and shoving but all were chattering confusedly. Madison now knew Why Mr. Wonka had led them here in the first place. It was quite amusing to see how confused they were at the small room when Mr. Wonka had told them to go through the other door and there was no door to go through. Like on the tour he banged against the wall and returned to the original door.

"Ah here we are."

"But we just came through that door," Mrs. Bucket said.

Mr. Wonka smiled and opened the door revealing the different hall on the other side.

"ta-da," Madison shouted with outstretched arms.

She and Charlie were giggling and chuckling at their family's confused yet astounded faces and Mr. Wonka pushed Georgina out into the hall and opened the door to the chocolate room, all while Madison was giggling at their confusion. Madison smiled as she looked around at her family who were eyeing the magnificent chocolate room with awed and amazed expressions.

"It's beautiful," Mrs. Bucket exclaimed through a gasp.

"Isn't it," Madison asked smiling at her mother.

"Feel free to look around. Take whatever you like," Mr. Wonka exclaimed.

They immediately scattered each looking at a different part of the chocolate room. At the moment everyone was boggling over the chocolate river. Madison smiled and merely walked back towards the tea cup bush and sat beneath the mushroom and picked another candy flower and ate it quietly.

"I noticed that you seem to have a liking for the candy flowers," Mr. Wonka said sitting beside her under the tea cup bush.

Madison crawled out from underneath it to sit next to Mr. Wonka and smiled.

"Yes, they're very beautiful. But I like sitting here because you have a perfect view of everything else in the chocolate room."

"What did you think of the factory?"

Turning to him with a smile she replied, "I thought and still think it's the most beautiful and amazing place on earth."

Mr. Wonka smiled stood up and offered a hand to Madison. Madison stood smiling but it faltered when she realized they were leaving, "Do we have to leave so soon."

"Yes, Madison I'm afraid so. We have so little time and so much to do, but when everything has been arranged you can come down whenever you like. How does that sound?"

Madison smiled and nodded approvingly, "Sound's good to me."

As they approached the family she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "You're not going to take them on the boat ride are you?"

Mr. Wonka shook his head and replied, "As much fun as it sounds I don't want to endanger the health of your grandparents. We'll take the long way up to the rooms."

Mr. Wonka led the group to a secret door hidden in the rock near a gummy bear tree and led them through so many twists and turned through the halls Madison had lost track of them. But soon the group found themselves in a hall with fine wood floors and many doors made with various kinds of polished wood each bearing a golden plaque with a different name.

"These are the various guest rooms I have at the factory. Of course you've probably noticed I don't get many visitors here so they've never been used. You can choose any one of these rooms you like. Any one! Each of the rooms has a different candy theme to them and has its own bathroom. The kitchen is at the very end of the hall to the left. Now, usually the oompa loompa's cook dinner for me since I rarely have any time to cook it myself but Mrs. Bucket if you ever want to cook a meal yourself I'm sure the head cook would welcome you into the kitchen. If you need me for whatever reason my room is at the end on the right. Just knock and I'll come out. I admit that the factory is very large and complex and it will take you awhile to learn all the rooms and their locations but if you would like to visit a room at the end of the hall in the center is the Wonkavator. Press the button and the Wonkavator will appear and take you wherever you need to reach."

"Mr. Wonka, how can there me so many rooms and floors? The factory isn't that big," Charlie asked.

"My dear boy, that's because you've only been seeing the outside. To make more rooms we dug underground so many of the rooms you haven't seen are just under your feet."

"Does that include where the oompa loompa's live?"

"Mhmm, we actually have built a replica of their village her in the factory to make it feel more homey. With a variety of other rooms to keep the children and bored adults having fun but I'll show you all that later. Now, go ahead and choose your rooms."

The family dispatched and searched the many doors in the hall for a room. The first Madison looked into was the vanilla room. It was very white and the bed looked like a vanilla flower and upon further inspection she found it literally was a flower. It was a beautiful room but the vanilla smell was too strong for her so Madison left to see about another room. The next she looked at was the tropical fruit room. It was a jungle setting with banana trees with ripe banana's hanging down. Actual parrots sat in the trees squawking and eating the bananas. Taking one of the leaves and tasting it she found it was actually taffy. She stroked the head of the parrot and the parrot fluffed its feathers and quietly squawked at the soft strokes and nudged its beak against her finger. Chairs made out of bamboo with a bamboo desk sat in the corner, all the furniture was made out of bamboo all of them a white chocolate, and various other fruit trees hung down from the walls with licorice vines.

Madison liked this room to but it wasn't a room she'd like to sleep in especially since it was authentically humid in the room. Closing the door as she left she browsed through the various titles of the doors: bubble room, taffy room, aquatic room, (Madison wondered faintly how Mr. Wonka could incorporate candy with an ocean setting) pineapple room, caramel room, cotton candy room. At this point Madison was running out of rooms and she came to the second to last door on the right hand side and looked up at the plaque: Chocolate room. Madison entered the room and smiled at what laid inside.

It was an exact replica of the chocolate room. Even a a tiny replica of the river with a tiny waterfall ran through the room. Like the ones before she saw it was huge as big as her old house. The bed's base was candy canes and poles were mushrooms; its blanket and covers were made of regular silk and was so soft when she laid down on it she nearly fell asleep. The pillow was so soft it felt as if it was made from a marshmallow which it probably was. Feeling curious she ventured inside the bathroom and gasped at the beauty. It was tiled with granite tiles the faucet switches and towel hangers all gold. He tub was crystalline and could have fit three people comfortably inside of it. Little bath oils and shampoos sat in the corner and on the towel racks the fluffiest towels she had ever felt with two W's hung. It was perfect. It almost seemed too good to be true. Like a dream, and if it was a dream she never wanted to wake up from it. Faintly she heard the familiar sound of Mr. Wonka's flute and she left the room and walked over to Mr. Wonka. All the rest of the family soon followed.

"I presume all of you have chosen a room?"

Mrs. Bucket chose the truffle room which was simple and elegant which she liked, Grandpa Joe and Grandma Josephine chose the mint ranch room that they said was a beautiful ranch with mint grass and real horses all green running around in it, Grandpa George and grandma Georgina said they wanted the bubble room which Madison realized was a bedroom version of the fizzy lifting drink's room, and Charlie chose the bubble gum room which he said was like trampolines with all the floors giving you a slight bounce when you walked on it.

"What room did you choose Madison?"

"The Chocolate room."

Mr. Wonka smiled knowingly, "I thought you might like that one."

"Now, I think that as it's your first day here you should all have a tour of the factory. I'll have some oompa loompa's putting your things away in your rooms while we are looking around so you don't have to worry about that. Any questions, comments, concerns."

Madison raised her hand and Mr. Wonka smiled, "Yes Madison."

"Mr. Wonka I was just wondering, how come all the animal's like in the tropical fruit room are so tame. They are real animal's aren't they?"

"Of course they are real animal, just candy animals. Not for eating though. We trained the first animals we made and they bred and we trained all their offspring, now we have a whole breed of kind and tame animals. They only reason they would ever attack you is if you showed any intention on hurting them. Even one of the parrots you say in the tropical fruit room if you were looking at her nest wouldn't attack you until you showed any ill will. And Madison you don't have to call me Mr. Wonka, Willy is fine. I encourage all of you to call me anything you like. Willy, Wonka, William, Will, I'll accept them all. Except for Bill, I don't like Bill."

"Why not," Madison asked with a giggle.

"I'm not sure; it's just one of those things I don't like the sound of."

Madison shrugged and looked back to Mr. Well, Willy.

"Aright then, shall we get this tour started?"

"Yeah," Charlie said excitedly.

"Good follow me," Willy said walking towards the end of the hall.

Madison, Mrs. Bucket, and Charlie all wheeled Georgina, George, and Josephine behind him except for Joe who was so excited he was wheeling himself there. Madison smiled and her heart raced with excitement for what Willy had in store for them next.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. I only own Madison.**

Mr. Wonka led them down a staircase with a parallel ramp next to a door on the left end of the hall and the group quietly walked on with him. They came to a hall with various doors all different colors, sizes, and designs.

"I think I'll show you this one first."

Madison looked up at the plaque that read 'Square Candies that Look Round' and turned her head in thought as they entered. It was a fairly simple room, much like the inventing room with all the machinery going on. On a slow moving conveyer belt oompa Loompa's were grabbing the candies and packaging them. The group all took a good look at the candies and Madison was even more confused as she looked at them. They were most definitely square and they had little eyes looking around at everyone. Madison wasn't so sure she wanted to eat anything that could look her in the eye while eating it but she was so focused on solving the riddle of their names she hardly noticed it.

"Have you guessed yet?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Come now, it's easy. You just have to look a little closer."

Madison tried with all her might to figure out why these candies were called square candies that look round but she was still left befuddled. She reached out to poke one of them and the eyes followed her finger. Madison giggled and she twirled her finger and watched as the candy followed her finger its eyes making a circle and that's when it hit her.

"I got it!"

"What," Charlie asked confused, "I don't get it."

"They're square candies that look round," Madison said making a circular motion with her finger.

Everyone seemed to still be confused in fact Grandpa Joe said he still was and her smile fell a little.

"They're square candies that look a-round. Round, it's a play on words."

Everyone all gave an 'oh' of discovery and laughed.

"We simply must press on if we are to see all I want to show you."

The room he led them into next looked like huge human cardiovascular system display for a science class. The fifty foot tall model had numerous oompa loompa's pouring different kinds of mixtures into the heart and it was being pumped through the arteries and veins of the model.

"Willy, what's all that flowing through it."

"Cream my dear. This is where I make clotted cream. Watch the model and you'll see."

Sure enough a small little clot formed in a major artery and pieces of it flowed to the brain where the oompa Loompa extracted the now ready cream.

"What do you do if not all the clot travels to the brain?"

"We just add some more pressure and it usually pops right out."

The next rooms he showed his guest were as equally wondrous as the last. Obviously he couldn't show them all to them in one day but he showed them quite a few: cows that give chocolate milk (Madison giggled at the cows inside), elastic forest (which was made of all types of stretchy candy taffy, licorice, and even caramel), desert island, fizzy lemonade swimming pools (which Willy told them you could actually swim in), magic hand-fudge (which Willy explained you could taste in your mouth just by holding it in your hand), invisible chocolate bars for eating in class (Madison thought of asking Willy if she could bring just a few to the kids at the candy shop to hear some of the expressions on their teacher's faces), Pastry room (which was the most simple of the rooms being just a plain bakery), the rock candy mine (they were only allowed to look from a distance at risk of falling into the caverns), and the last room he showed them was the wriggle-sweets that were supposed to wriggle delightfully in your tummy after swallowing.

By the time they finished a whole day had flown past them and of course the family was hungry. They all crammed back into the Wonkavator back to their rooms and walked into the kitchen. A very large table set up for a dozen people sat in the center of a ballroom with a chandelier.

"Sit down everyone, grandparent's you can just wheel yourselves up to the table."

They all sat down and murmured at the beauty of the room. Soon plates of steaming hot food were placed on the table and the practically starved family eyed the food with mad eyes.

"Go ahead. Dig in! It's all yours."

All of them ate as much as their tummies could hold. After going so long without good food having food as good as this was amazing.

"Willy, do we owe you anything-"

"Rubbish! I won't hear of it! Mrs. Bucket everything is free. I can ask nothing of you kind people other than to enjoy yourselves here."

They all smiled and had a delightful conversation. It had been so long since the family had sat around the table and had a conversation. Willy brought up the option of physical therapy for the grandparents once they got enough good food and strength back in the muscles. Grandpa Joe jumped at the chance and agreed on the spot. Madison knew that deep down Grandpa Joe had always felt guilty for not being able to help Charlie, her, and their mother all these years because he was bed ridden. Mr. Wonka nodded and told him he would set it up immediately.

Madison looking down at her beef stew in a thoughtful manner was strengthening her courage to ask Willy a question. Despite all his kindness Madison was still slightly nervous to talk to him in fear of sounding stupid or doing something foolish.

"Willy?"

Willy who had been taking a drink from his glass swallowed and set the glass down.

"Yes dear?"

"I was wondering. I know that we don't need the money now since you are offering all these wonderful things to us, which I appreciate and am very grateful for, but I was wondering if I could still go to my job at Bill's Candy Store on Monday. I loved the job and the kids will be very disappointed if I don't come and tell them about the factory like I promised I would."

"Madison, you don't need my consent for that. In fact, any of you can leave the factory any time you like. Whether it is for your job or just to go out for some fresh air! I don't want you to feel as if your all trapped here. I only ask that if you do leave that you take the back door which an oompa loompa will show you if you ask them. I was actually going to offer you all some positions in the factory if you all ever get bored. Vacation is fun but myself personally I get bored without something to challenge my mind."

"Can I keep my paper route then?"

"My dear boy, of course you can!"

"Mr. Wonka, I just want to thank you again. You have no idea how much of a difference you've made in this families life," Mrs. Bucket said with a warmth smile at Willy.

"Here, here," all the grandparent's shouted. The giant clock on the wall tolled 9 and Charlie yawned.

"I agree with Charlie. I want to hit the hay! Who's with me?"

Everyone agreed and they were soon leaving the room. Charlie ran up and hugged and kissed his sister before running off towards his room and Madison gave each of her grandparents and her mother a kiss before they left. Soon Madison and Willy were the only ones left.

"Aren't you going off to bed dear? It is getting late and it's been an awfully packed two day's you've had."

"Hmm, oh yes, well we have tomorrow off so I think I'll be fine. Willy, I hope you don't find us rude for becoming so comfortable so fast."

"My dear, I don't think anything of it. In fact it fills me with happiness someone is happy to see my work and wants to stay in my guest rooms."

Madison smiled, "Willy, how do you think of it all? I think that if I had all the ideas that you had bouncing around in my head I would be so dizzy I would stumble and fall every three steps I took."

Willy looked at the ground then answered, "How did you learn German, French, and Latin? I'm sure that another person would find that just as peculiar as you are with me."

"But you are not just another person Willy. You're a genius!"

Madison looked away with a slight blush at her cheeks as she heard her own voice.

"Well, I don't think that you are just another person either Madison. Both you and Charlie are extraordinary in your kindness, imagination, and love for your family."

"Those things aren't very unique Willy."

"You'd be surprised my dear to see how rare you and Charlie really are."

"Thank you Willy. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Now how about I walk you to your room? It's right next to mine if I recall correctly."

Madison blushed and stuttered out an apology, "I didn't realize it was next to yours."

Willy merely chuckled amused at her reaction and held her arm out for her. She took it lightly and Willy walked them towards their rooms.

As they stood in front of the doors Willy gave a slight bow.

"Adieu, my dear. Until tomorrow and when sleeping one might see stars."

With a wink and a tip of his top hat he disappeared into his room. Madison stood there pondering what he said then walked into her room. On the bed a silk pair of pajamas lay folded. They were a midnight blue and upon closer inspection she saw her initial's MB had been stitched onto the right breast pocket. Madison wondered just how fast the oompa loompa's operated and decided to tell Willy to thank whoever left these or just ask him where to find them so she could them herself. She changed out of her clothes and tossed them into the laundry basket near her closet set up near one of the hard candy trees. Getting cozy under the covers Madison was sure she could melt into this mattress.

She looked drowsily up at the ceiling and smiled when she saw twinkling little stars scattered over a dark ceiling. Adding this on the list of other thing's to thank Willy for she snuggled onto into the covers and closed her eyes. The smell of the hot melted chocolate from the small river running through her room mixed with all the other candies invaded her nostrils in a comforting aroma that only furthered her into sleep. Before she fell asleep she thanked whoever was looking out for her family up there and she was sure she would never stop thanking them or Willy for all the wonderful things he had done for her family.

With that thought Madison drifted off into the most peaceful sleep she's had for the past ten years.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.**

The next day Madison woke up early with the sound of birds twittering in her ear. She lazily went on her morning routine. She sort of nervously took a shower it still was a bit weird using all this wonderful stuff when she was used to only basic necessities. After drying her hair she pulled on a robe which she felt sort of uncomfortable in considering she had never worn a robe before and went back into her room and looked in her closet. Several new pairs of clothes had been added to her old ones, all lovely. She was in awe. She had never seen such finely made and expensive looking clothes before.

Madison decided on her old clothes though, it seemed too soon to wear those. She put on a pair of jeans and then some black loafers, and a simple baggy white poets shirt. She put her hair up in a ponytail and quietly left her room. It was deafly quiet and Madison felt very out of place in the quiet hall. She hadn't really checked to see how early it was but she figured that she could just grab a glass of warm milk from the kitchen and then hop back to bed. Madison walked down the hallway uncertainly, still trying to recall what side Willy told them the kitchen was on when she bumped into someone and let out a tiny squeak.

She spun around to see Charlie in his nightgown looking just as tense as she was.

Madison breathed a sigh of relief and gave her little brother a pat on the shoulder, "Oh Charlie, you scared me! What are you doing up?"

"It six Maddi and I was just going to have a look around to see if anyone was up to see if they wanted to go to the kitchen with me," Charlie answered softly.

"You still a little nervous and uncomfortable about taking things even if he offered them," Madison asked with an understanding smile.

Charlie nodded and Maddi wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Me to Charlie. I bet everyone else is feeling the same."

"Really," Charlie asked.

"Well, sure. After all, I just got out of the shower and I felt bad for using the shampoo. I guess we've been living in what was only necessary for so long. When Willy offers all this wonderful stuff to us it's just so foreign, you know."

Charlie nodded and the two walked towards the end of the hall.

"Willy said the door on the left was the kitchen right," Madison asked unsurely.

"I think so," was Charlie's soft reply.

The two softly pushed the door open and marveled at the kitchen inside. It was huge and looked like a kitchen a five star restaurant would have. All of the pots and pans hung from racks and it was polished and shined to perfection.

"Do you see the fridge anywhere," Charlie asked.

"No. Maybe we should take a look."

The two quietly began to look through the kitchen both trying their best to not touch any of the shined silver counters.

The two were so busy looking they hadn't noticed that Willy had slipped into the kitchen. He was so quiet they probably would have noticed him even if they hadn't been looking.

"Couldn't sleep."

Both jumped and screamed and Madison actually hit her head on a pan that was hanging over her head.

"Are you alright," Willy asked rushing to her side. Charlie was at her side to a grimace on his face.

"I didn't mean for you to hit your head just to give you a little fright."

"It's not your fault. I'm just a bit clumsy," Madison said while she held her head.

"No, Mr. Wonka, we just woke up and came down here for a snack," Charlie told Willy.

"Early risers I see."

"You weren't up all night were you," Madison asked rubbing the top of her head.

"Not all night. I just had some new ideas for candies bouncing around in my head and it kept me awake. What were you two looking for?"

"The fridge."

"Ah, it's right here."

Willy walked not two feet away and opened the door to the fridge. Tons of food was inside and all of it looked delicious.

"Go ahead, take whatever you want. It's just as much yours as mine."

Hesitantly Charlie and Madison walked to the fridge and looked at the contents. Madison brought out a bowl of fresh fruit and Charlie was still looking in the fridge.

"Charlie, I have some cereal in the pantry if you want to look."

Charlie went into the pantry and pulled out a box of raisin brand and sat down.

"Thanks, Mr. Wonka."

"You're welcome my dear boy. Did you both get a good night's sleep?"

"Uh-huh! The bubblegum room is so cool! The bed was so bouncy and soft I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit my pillow."

Willy smiled then turned to Madison who was nibbling at a grape.

"What about you dear?"

"It was the best night of sleep I've ever had. The stars were beautiful, thank you. Can you tell the oompa loompa's who put all those wonderful clothes in my closet thank you too? Really Willy, I don't think I'll ever be able to stop thanking you for everything."

Willy smiled and poured himself his own bowl of raisin bran. The three ate in silence enjoying their breakfast and it was during that time that Madison realized Willy was in his pajamas. It probably shouldn't have bothered her as much as it did but she couldn't stop staring at him as he ate. It was especially hard to keep her eyes off of his bed head which had his wild curls even more wild and crazy looking than it had yesterday. Charlie as observant as he was noticed all the looks Madison was sending Mr. Wonka and he smiled into his cereal bowl. When the three were finished Willy hopped out of his seat and smiled.

"Just toss your bowl into the sink we can get it later."

"Willy where are you going?"

"I wasn't lying when I said I had a bunch load of paperwork my dear. And I'm afraid I've put it off long enough as it is. Mr. Wilkinson will be around to discuss other matters your mother might want to discuss and I'll come along later this afternoon. If you and Charlie want to you are free to go look at the other rooms of the factory and if you get lost just tell an oompa Loompa and they'll lead you back."

With that Willy left and the two siblings looked at each other and shrugged.

**A/N: I know that this one is pretty short but my idea train is starting to slow down but a much longer chapter will be after this. If you have any requests you would like to see tell me and I might put it in a chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers and all that favorited and followed this story. I appreciate it greatly. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. I only own Madison.**

Madison and Charlie decided that, even though they both wanted to off exploring more of Willy's magnificent chocolate factory that it was best they just wait until the rest of their family was awake. They decided to stay in Charlie's room since they both knew what hers looked like. Madison smiled as she walked into the bubble gum room. It was almost rainbow colored with the many different bubblegum's the room was made out of. A fruity and sugary scent hung in the air. The bed was a giant bubble flat enough to lie on with purple and blue green covers. As she sat down on it bounced under her weight.

"You should see the bathroom, Maddi. It's huge! Four of me could fit in the tub!"

"Is it like this?"

"No, it's really white. Go see for yourself."

Madison peeked into Charlie's bathroom and she wasn't quite surprised when the bathroom looked almost identical to hers with a few exceptions in the colors of the objects inside.

"My bathroom's the same."

Madison walked back over to her brother's bed and jumped onto the mattress making Charlie bounce. Charlie gave a mischievous smile to his sister before grabbing one of the pillows and hitting her flat on the face. The pillow actually puffed out some sugary haze and Charlie actually began to worry.

"Madison? I'm sorry. I didn't know that was going to-"

Charlie didn't have time to finish when a pillow hit him in the face sending up even more sugary smoke. The pillow fight went on like that until the room was so filled with fog neither one of them could see an inch in front of their faces. Both were laughing though until the door opened and coughing was heard.

"Oh my. Charlie? Madison? Are you two in here? Your grandparents and I were going to head to the kitchen for some breakfast and we were wondering... Goodness! What have you two been doing in here?"

Charlie and Madison stumbled towards the voice and appeared in the hall in front of their mother dusted in a thick layer of bubble gum dust. Mrs. Bucket tutted at the sight but did have a little smile of amusement on her face.

"Would you look at you two? Let's get you cleaned up.'

"Where's Grandpa Joe and the others, mom?"

"There all in the kitchen dearie, the oompa loompa's are making us breakfast."

Madison and Charlie looked at each other with the same look but decided to stay quiet. They didn't have the heart to tell their mother they had already eaten. Their mother took them into her room to get them cleaned up. It was simple and elegant and looked much like a normal bedroom with the exception of the colors and the smell wafting around in the room. The bed was four posters with lovely curtains covering the sides. Once the two were cleaned up they left for the kitchen.

"Morning everybody," Madison and Charlie shouted into the room.

"Morning."

"How did you sleep," Grandpa Joe asked.

"Great. You," Charlie replied.

"The horses nibbled at my hair," Grandma Josephine cried distressed.

The oompa Loompa who was carrying a pot of oatmeal pouring it into the bowls of the people seated at the tables. Looked up at Josephine and said, "Just push them away Hun and they'll leave you alone."

Madison gave the little person an interesting stare. Madison realized that this was the first woman oompa Loompa she had seen during the whole tour of the factory. She looked like the other oompa loompa's except her green hair was much longer and fell in graceful curls around her shoulders unlike Madison's which fell in thick wavy locks when she left it down. The little woman was plump but not fat or chubby by any means. It seemed that maybe the oompa Loompa women were just broader built and in a way the small woman was lovely.

Walking over to Madison and Charlie she looked up into Madison's grey blue eyes were her deep dark brown ones.

"Mr. Wonka told me that you thanked us for putting your things away and thank you for the complement sweetie. I and my fellow oompa loompa's were quite happy when he announced you were all moving in."

"You're welcome. I appreciate it. If you don't mind me asking, how come all the other oompa loompa's we've seen are…?"

"Men. The men like the more hard work while the women usually tend to the children. Despite the women being offered jobs by Mr. Wonka they prefer tradition to stay in the house with the children. Then there are women like me who like to work outside the house. Don't worry about it sweetie," She said patting Madison's hand and moving on to pour oatmeal into Charlie's bowl

"How come you were so happy miss…?" Charlie said.

"Miss Hawika, sweetheart. It's just that…Mr. Wonka has been alone for a long time. He has all of us and goodness knows there are plenty of us to spare but we can't be that family he needs. Now he has human companions to keep him company," Hawika finished with a smile.

"Just how long has he been living here?"

"About 28 year's sweetie."

Madison took a small sip of her milk at the statement.

"I don't mean to bring down the mood during your morning and Mr. Wonka is a very happy and lively man I assure you, but I have some news from Mr. Wonka that I think you might want to hear. He's going to be a bit busy today with all that ruddy paperwork he's got to finish up but he has sent Mr. Wilkinson up to speak with you about the other matters that need tending to."

"What matters are those," Grandpa George asked.

"Oh the usual you know, medical problems, allergies if you have em, jobs to keep you occupied if you want em, things like that."

A whistle blew and Hawika bid goodbye to the family to tend to whatever had called her.

"Wow, I didn't realize he had been living all alone up here." Grandpa Joe muttered.

"Dad, he has the oompa loompa's after all."

"But, they can never fill the void of a family. I think they come close but not entirely," Charlie said to the family.

The family ate in a thoughtful silence until Mr. Wilkinson entered through the door to the kitchen.

"Morning everyone."

"Morning," everyone replied cheerfully.

He got right down to the point sitting him at the head of the table so everyone could see him. The conversation was very business-like and Madison could tell right off the bat that Mr. Wilkinson was Willy's business man. He probably handled all the hardcore business junk because Willy didn't seem the type to like dealing with that crud, although Madison wondered if anyone truly liked business. Mrs. Bucket and him talked on for a while discussing medical issues and dental check up's and by the time they finished discussing jobs for them Madison had zoned out thinking of all the rooms she could visit with Charlie. Mashing her spoon into her uneaten bowl of oatmeal she felt a gentle but firm tap on her arm.

"Don't play with your food Madison. If you don't want it leave it be."

"Mom, can me and Charlie go off and explore the factory?"

"Not right now dear. Wait until were finished."

Madison irritatingly sighed and laid her head onto her arm. Madison's mind wandered off to a daydream about a room made entirely of sparkling crystal ice that you could skate on and would never melt, like Willy's never melting ice cream.

"Maddi!"

Madison looked up at Charlie who was pulling on her arm with an annoyed eager smile.

"What Charlie?! Your yanking on my arm, stop that!"

"Come on! We're going to see more of the chocolate factory! Hurry up."

Madison leaped so fast out of her seat Charlie fell onto the floor. Madison lifted Charlie off the floor and the two ran towards the Wonkavator.

"Where's mom?"

"She left with Grandpa Joe and the others to look over the physical therapy room. Mom said it was okay to go look around as long as we came back at one for lunch."

"Okay then let's go."

Grinning, the two almost pranced to the Wonkavator and once inside looked over the main buttons.

"Oh, here's one that looks good caramel fillings, no more dentists."

"Sounds good… Hey Charlie do you mind if we make a pit stop at the library some time."

Charlie chuckled and rolled his eyes, "we're in the place you've dreamed of coming in for years and now that you have the chance to explore you want to go look at a library!"

Madison simply gave the boy an amused smile, "You just don't know how my mind works Charles."

"I think if I did I'd go crazy."

Madison playfully shoved Charlie and told him to press the button in mock annoyance. Charlie pressed the button and the elevator took off. Madison and Charlie weren't quite prepared for the rough turns the Wonkavator took them through and the two resorted to crouching on the floor so they would get thrown into any buttons to make the ride longer.

'It would have been better if Mom and the grandparents were all squished in here with us! At least we wouldn't be thrown around like rag dolls,' Madison thought.

When it stopped a slightly stumbling Charlie and Madison walked out from the doors. Madison was surprised and also not surprised, if that makes any sense, that the room was actually a dentist office. Except it wasn't like any dentist office she'd ever been in. It looked sort of a comical version of a dentist's office with almost all of the same elements just with a whimsical edge to them. Oompa loompa's wearing white lab coats and brown and orange scrubs were carrying teeth of various sizes some normal others as big as a hand with clip boards. Some were pouring the caramel into the teeth others were watching the effects and as it stood the one Charlie and Madison watched the caramel burned right through the tooth into a waiting metal bin underneath.

"It's not ready yet I take it."

The oompa Loompa looked frustrated but looked up at Madison and gave her a polite shake of his head before tossing the tooth into the disposal and going back over to test tubes to make a new batch of caramel.

"You want to leave Charlie; I think their busy right now."

Charlie agreed and the two entered back into the Wonkavator and sat on the floor before pressing any buttons.

"Maddi, do you want me to drop you off at the library?"

"Charles Bucket, are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, I just want to look around and I know when you get into a library you take a while…"

"Okay, I'm just teasing Charlie. I'm okay with that. But, did mom say that it was okay. I don't want her to be worried about us and I don't want you to get lost."

"I just want to go check out the coconut-ice skating room. I won't go anywhere else! I promise."

Madison smiled and nodded without question trusting Charlie. He was still a kid and both of them got into trouble once in a while, but when Charlie promised something he never broke that promise. Madison reached up and lightly pressed the button for the library. The Wonkavator took off and this time the ride was much easier since its occupants were sitting on the floor. When the Wonkavator came to a stop Madison hooped up and before closing the door she pointed at Charlie and reminded him of his promise and mom's reminder to be back in the kitchen by one.

Madison shut the door behind her and her jumped back at how fast the Wonkavator took off when Charlie hit the button. Turning to the library she was marveled at the sheer size of this library. The shelves were all at least ten feet high and here had to be at least fifty staircases in all in the room. Out of all the rooms in Willy's factory this was the most quiet and in a way despite only being there for two days sort of refreshing. The factory and Willy himself had this energized feeling to it, always moving and always trying to get ahead, but Madison was never much for continuous excitement.

Madison wasn't denouncing Willy or his factory at all with this trait. It was just the loud constant bustling that tired Madison out. But the quiet sanctuary this library offered was comforting and Madison knew she'd be visiting the library often. Madison walked in going over to records she grabbed the card for all the books under S. After about ten bookcases, 5 shelves, and a ladder climbed later she came to the book she was looking for. Grabbing the thick book containing all the works of Shakespeare Madison slowly made her way down the ladder then found a comfy chair in the corner of the library to read it.

Out of all the Shakespeare Madison had Romeo and Juliet was one of her favorites. She was perfectly aware of the simplicity of the story and out of his other brilliant works its weak stature. But Madison appreciated simplicity and it was the most comforting to read for her despite the story being a tragedy. Plus, Madison loved old English. It was sophisticated, clever, and lovely to the ear. The language of today couldn't compare to the language that Shakespeare wrote his stories with. Plus, she was a woman and Romeo's love speeches to Juliet did always touch her heart. Quietly she began to read smiling as she read Mercutio's speech of imagination.

Madison had managed to get to the midpoint of the story where Romeo was dueling Tybalt after Mercutio was slain when Willy who had come in to return a book he had been using to translate one of the many letters he had received when he spotted Madison reading in the corner. Willy could recognize the cover of the Works of Shakespeare from the many times he had read it himself. The glint of diabolical thinking flashed in his head and before going off to scare her he made sure there was nothing she could hit her head on. Striding over to her side he smiled at the little strands of hair that had escaped the confines of the rubber band and how they were falling around her face onto the page. He reached out and tapped his cane on the page her eyes were on and her head snapped up to meet his eyes.

"Oh, hello Willy. It seems we just keep running into each other."

Willy smiled, "Well, great minds think alike."

Madison gave him a glance then returned to the book. In that quick glance she had managed to catch his outfit for the day. He seemed to like purple. His coat the same shade of purple, maybe it was the same coat, as the one he had worn yesterday, he was wearing reddish brown dress shoes, his brown top head rested on his head covering his still crazy curls but they seemed more tamed then they did a few hours before, and the vest was a simple light purple without any pattern as his other had been.

"Fine choice of reading."

"Hmm," Madison said looking at the outer cover of the book quickly, "Oh, yes. I've been reading his works ever since high school. He's a genius I never get tired of reading his work."

"I assume you're an expert then?"

Madison could detect a hint of challenge in his voice and she gave him a quick glance while saying, "I suppose I am."

"So what you're saying is if I was to give you any line from any of his plays you could give me the next line?"

Madison laughed softly, "Yes, I'm sure I could do that."

Smiling Willy set his cane aside. And gently took hold of one of her hands. The book fell onto the chair as Madison slightly shocked dropped it.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Willy then laid a kiss onto her hand and looked back up at her expectantly at her and smiled at the deep red in her cheeks standing against her pale complexion and her flustered appearance.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

Madison stuttered out these words and faintly wondered with nervous embarrassment if he was going to say anymore. But, Willy stood back and gave her an impressed smile. Madison wondered if he had seen she was reading Romeo and Juliet and simply chose those words for that reason but the reason that maybe he had told her that for a different reason made her feel like she had just eaten a whole barrel of his wriggling stomach candies.

Willy wasn't fully sure why he had done that. He did many things that he didn't understand but he did understand that he enjoyed seeing her flustered and he enjoyed holding her hand and he enjoyed showing his charm to her and her showing her own to him. Although romance was no foreign concept to him somehow it didn't seem to register with Madison perhaps it was the brief time he had known her coupled with the fact her little brother was now his apprentice. Willy didn't fully understand why he liked to do all these things but like with all his inventions he knew that some things took time to understand. Thinking of inventions, Willy remembered he had other important matters to attend to. Bidding her a cheerful goodbye he grabbed his cane and strolled to the Wonkavator.

As he walked away Madison started to laugh. He must have just done that to tease her and she admitted that it worked but that warm tingling feeling in her stomach told her that despite her laughing humoredly she secretly took the gesture a whole different way in her heart.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. I only own Madison.**

The next morning Madison got ready as she would have any other morning for her job. However, she had to get Hawika's help to find the back entrance. Hawika patted her hand as she left and Madison nearly skipped to her job. It was a beautiful spring day the sun was warm and the clouds floated lazily through the bright blue of the sky. Her heart and spirits were light as she made her merry way down to Bill's Candy Shop. She had decided to wear the high collared jacket that the oompa loompa's had added to her closet and a hat just in case any reporters were snooping around the shop.

Madison walked into the shop the bell above the door signaling her arrival.

"I'm sorry; we're not open right now! Come back in an hour!"

"I know that! I came in for work," Madison said with a grin.

Bill came out of the store room door shock on his face along with a smile.

"Madison! I didn't think you would come into work today!"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Madison slipped off her coat and hat and hung them on the employee racks then walked behind the counter straightening her black bow tie.

"You and Charlie are living in Wonka's! You don't need jobs! Besides with all the publicity you two are getting I thought you wouldn't dare set foot out of the factory."

"Why? I didn't see any reporters?"

"They'll be here! They were here yesterday hounding me about you! I'm so happy for you and Charlie though, couldn't have happened to two nicer kids."

"You mean the news of Charlie's apprenticeship is going spreading already?!"

"Of course, after a contest as big as Wonka's the reporters were waiting like lions outside the gates. Mr. Wonka's business partner told them the basics but then left without saying any details. Now, the reporters are determined to find you, Charlie, or any other members of your family to get information out of."

Madison sighed, feeling suddenly very tired. She knew that she should have expected something like this but she was so happy she almost forgot about the world she had come from. Willy's factory really was like another world, a happier and safer world in her opinion.

"Did all those things really happen to those kids?"

"Yeah, did they make it out?"

"Oh yeah, made a whole big fuss at the press to. But now, they're being shoved to the side for a juicier story, like you and Wonka."

"Excuse me, what about me and Willy?"

"Well, you were the only other person there with Charlie. All the rest of the winners claim that you somehow manipulated him into giving Charlie the prize, flirted with him with your language skills. Personally I think it's all a bunch of rubbish. I know that you probably only gave him innocent compliments but I know that you probably did talk in different languages."

Silently cursing the little brat Veruca Madison replied, "Only because he did it first and nobody could translate."

Madison went over to a box lying behind the counter on the floor and began to put all the candies inside.

"You know, all the children are going to be swarming you today."

"Oh, really? Why is that?"

"They want to hear if all the rumors are true and to know about the chocolate factory. Despite the stories those kids really have taken a liking to ya and want to hear what you have to say."

"That's nice to know. You have any other boxes that need unloading?"

"Mhmm, right in here. I'll give you a hand."

The two walked into the storage room and grabbed a couple of boxes and carried them out to the counter to put them away.

"So, if you're allowed to tell me, how is this job going to work."

"Bill, Willy isn't controlling. In fact he's one of the kindest and most gentle man I've ever met. He said that if I wanted to I could keep this job for as long as I want. The same for Charlie to. I like this job Bill, there's nowhere else I'd like to work."

"Well, you know. I think that you belong in a philosopher group or a lab. Somewhere to put that smart head of yours to work."

"I think that Willy's factory is all those things and more. Willy even is offering physical therapy to Grandpa Joe and my other grandparents to help them get their walking legs back. He offered jobs to us to, to keep us from becoming bored."

"That's wonderful dear; now let's get the rest of these boxes in before the store opens."

Madison nodded in agreement and the two spent the rest of the hour putting all the new deliveries of candies away. The children all came the same time they always did. Except there was twice as many kids in the shop and Madison couldn't recognize even the regulars in the ocean of children. All of them were shouting questions and they were becoming a jumble of words and phrases that she couldn't distinguish.

"Whoa! Whoa! One at a time guys! I can't hear all of you at once," Madison said with a laugh.

Winkleman pushed his way through the crowd to the front and smiled up at Madison who grinned back at him.

"Was the factory as amazing as everyone says?"

Madison leaned down and placed her head in both of her hands.

"You bet it was!"

"What was in it?"

"Did the fat kid really fall in the river?"

"Are you and Willy Wonka dating?"

"Okay, okay, slow down there guys. No W-Mr. Wonka and I aren't dating. I think that I should just tell you about what happened at the factory, yeah?"

The children all grabbed a stool, stood, the little ones sat on the counter, and others sat at the table's closets to the counter. Madison recalled everything that had happened on the tour including when Willy yelled at Madison and Charlie for stealing his fizzy lifting drinks.

"Mr. Wonka sounds wonderful," a girl said dreamily.

Madison chuckled, "Yeah, he really is."

"So, you're living with him?"

"Mhmm, my whole family is."

"You're so lucky! You get to live with Willy Wonka! And he likes you!"

"Honey, I honestly doubt that. I think it's just a part of Mr. Wonka's charm."

The girl didn't look so convinced and neither did the other kids. Madison silently wished she hadn't told them about _everything_ that had happened in the factory.

"You're still going to work here right," Winkleman asked.

"You bet ya," Madison said ruffling his hair.

"Tell ya what, I might even be able to sneak a free sample of his new stuff to you every once in a while."

Winkleman smiled and the other regular Wonkerers all smiled excitedly.

"What was the song Mr. Wonka sang? Could you sing it Ms. Madison?"

All the other kids joined her and a chorus of pleases banged at her eardrums.

"Alright, alright, if you really want to hear it."

Madison sang the song and the children by the end loved it and asked her if she could sing it again.

"I would but if I'm not mistaken your parents are expecting you home any minute."

A chorus of moans came from the kids but Madison waved them off and kindly pushed them out the door. Charlie came in after the children had left and waving goodbye at Bill her and Charlie ran his paper route and then walked back towards the factory.

"How was your day, Maddi?"

"Oh, it was good. How about yours, Charlie?"

Charlie told her about the wonderful day he had and she was silently grateful that the reporters hadn't found him. Maybe they didn't know that he worked for Mr. Jopeck. Bill didn't tell them anything after all. Smiling the two entered the back door to the factory with the key Willy had given to Charlie and they closed the door behind them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.**

After living with someone for almost a year you tend to notice the little things about that person. At least, Madison did. After a wonderful year of living at Wonka's factory of wonders Charlie had grown a full foot just like she thought he would, Grandpa Joe and Grandpa George were out of bed with the grandmothers following behind them, Mrs. Bucket was more happy and lively than she had ever been, even Madison's friend from high school was coming to visit in a week, with Willy's permission of course. Over the course of the year Madison had begun to notice little things about Willy that could only be noticed after spending a year with him.

He liked old fashion. Values, literature, music, clothing style you name it. His normal clothing was an easy give away but sometimes she would catch him in the inventing room reading a pocket book of a classic novel while waiting for a new concoction to finish boiling. He quoted many ancient, 18th century, and 19th century poets, writers, and philosophers.

Willy was at his center a shy and gentle man. When around strangest he put up a persona, a show man like costume which he charmed the audience with. But, once you got to know him as a very close friend he tended to stumble over words if he didn't know what to say. Usually the stumble was a jumble of words that made sense to him and occasionally Madison but usually left everyone in the dust. But, it was very few times that he didn't know how to answer a question so it was hard to catch.

Willy smoked when he was frustrated. Usually he only got to the point of smoking frustration when he was doing paperwork. Madison knew that Willy hated paperwork and she couldn't blame him. The one downside of being the world largest and greatest candy factory was that it three times the amount of paperwork. Bills were a doozie and the taxes left even Madison in the dark.

Charlie's apprenticeship involved following Willy around and Willy explaining how he did things and how the factory and all the candies were made, things like that. Madison had begun following them around on weekends to spend time with both of them because despite how much she loved her grandparents Madison craved the company of much younger companions.

Charlie was on her watch list. For about six months Madison was sure he was purposely trying to cause embarrassing things to happen to her and Willy. First it was tripping her to get Willy to catch her, and then they went full scale up to the incident when she almost drank a bottle of love. The bottle of love juice was a valentine themed Wonka sweet that was supposed the make the endorphins that trigger the feeling of love go into overdrive and Madison was not happy with Charlie afterwards. But Charlie only gave a proud grin hidden behind apology and Willy moved the love juice to a much safer place.

Willy only smoked cigars. He denounced anything different and he only liked a certain brand of cigars. Madison found that Willy didn't really enjoy smoking but it seemed to be the only remedy he could find to relieve his frustration while going through the mountains of paper.

Willy liked music. He had built an entire room dedicated to music filled with every instrument you could think of along with a recording booth. Charlie and Madison often goofed around in it and pretended to host a radio show. Once in a while Madison would actually radio the oompa loompa's over the radio to inform them of a message Willy wanted them to get or just to tell them of an explosion that had happened in one of the rooms. Madison once or twice came in to find Willy at the piano playing Mozart or Chopin. Even more rarely they would sing together, usually a song Willy composed and he would play it while she sang and he sang harmony. Willy was usually too busy to do this though and Madison began to wonder if the man ever got a break.

Willy was the most calm and liveliest man she had ever seen. At times Willy was hyperactive speaking a mile a minute and running around the factory like a little kid on a sugar high. Other times he took things slow and appreciated the simple beauty of things. Willy tended to be excited in the inventing room when his ideas were flowing and inventions were coming full circle and were being developed into selling quality. Or if he was in a bustling room like the coconut-ice skating room which she had gotten around to a few days after visiting the library, the room was more of a room for fun. It really didn't give anything oompa loompa's and soon after Madison and Charlie went in to skate and have a few laughs. And that's where Madison discovered that Willy was quite a talented ice skater. Madison could stay standing but she couldn't do jumps and she could barely gain speed without slipping and falling. Willy could do it all and he had taken it on himself to try and teach Madison. Of course this involved holding her and Madison went through many beet red faces from it.

Willy was a cuddler. This trait Madison wouldn't even have noticed if she hadn't been in the chocolate room that day. Willy was sitting in his usual spot in the tea cup bush and Madison who had the day off since the Candy Store was closed for maintenance went over and sat with him. The two hadn't really spoken but Willy had lazily wrapped a hand over her shoulder and pulled her in between his legs pulling her back to his chest. Madison's face went beet red almost instantly and when she looked up she was even more embarrassed at the fact he looked so calm. In fact his eyes were closed and his hat was tipped over his eyes. Madison quickly found that it was actually very nice and decided not to ruin it by saying anything. Willy never really explained to her why he had done that but an explanation wasn't really needed anyway.

Willy's eyes were the most expressive eyes she had ever seen. They displayed all of his emotions let it be sadness to anger to childlike joy. They were almost like glass. They were glazed with emotions that made his eyes seem to shine almost literally. When he looked at her she had a hard time looking away because his eyes held her in place. Madison was sure that if she went deaf she would be able to understand Willy perfectly anyway because his eyes would give it away. They were so clear that Madison wondered why she hadn't noticed it before and it had occurred to her one day as she watched Willy speak with a snotty business man with Charlie at his side that he could to some extent control how much his eyes showed. When he did his eyes became blank and almost dismal.

Willy's hair was uncontrollable. It wasn't until a few months after the tour that Charlie and Madison figured out what the hair cream was used for. It was a moisturizer and anti-frizzer and of course it was delicious. Willy had originally made it to try to keep his hair out of his hair but it did little to tame his curls. Willy actually had to use gel to even get a part in his hair or keep it in place. Madison always giggled about it because he usually did his hair in his office and Madison had started to join him in the morning to help him with the piles of paperwork and when he finally made his curly hair was at least acceptable when he placed his top hot onto his head his hair just stuck out from under the hat like stands of hay. But Madison found out that it wasn't like hay at all. After watching him practically ripping his hair off trying to force the hairbrush through his hair while his face was red and contorted in pain she rushed over to him and stopped him from doing any more and did it herself. She was shocked at how soft and bouncy his curls really were they were just so thick that they were holding onto the hairbrush and weren't letting go. Willy seemed to calm down considerably after she had took over and soon his hair was combed and she placed his top hat into his head with a smile.

Willy hummed when he was in deep thought. His eyes became glazed and tended to stare off into space at something that wasn't even there with an indescribable expression and his throat hummed with a soft melody. Sometimes it wasn't even a song he just started humming deeply in his throat and if Madison or Charlie snapped him out of it he was never aware that he had been doing it in the first place.

Willy had the most wonderful smile. When Willy was genuinely happy and excited his smile would mirror that exactly. In fact, his mouth did this with all his expressions. When he was frustrated his mouth curled down at the corners, when he was angry his mouth became a straight line, when he was saddened his lips puckered out more and they drooped lazily, when he was trying to be cute his lower lip puckered out and his eyes sank into an adorable beg. He had used the beg to get her to come with him and Charlie for apprentice work because at first Madison thought it was invading the 'guy time' of theirs and it took both Charlie and Willy making puppy dog faces at her to get her to agree.

Along with his eyes and mouth all of Willy was expressive. He used a large amount of body language but most of it was subtle so it took a while to catch onto it. He stiffened with anger, he relaxed with happiness, and he ran and moved around when he was excited or anxious. Other little things Madison noticed was Willy loved Snozzberries and he used a ton of them in his candies and once Madison tried them she knew why they were delicious, Willy played with his hair and tapped his chin or cane when he was puzzled, he darted his eyes around when he was thinking quickly on the spot about something, his left nostril always flared when he was trying not to laugh at something while the right one flared when he was disgusted but never both at once except when he was really pissed.

Somehow, after her friend Bekkah came to the factory and after showing her around a little and helping her get over the oompa loompa's and the other strange qualities of the factory she ended up spilling all of this to her in her room. By the end a smile was pulling at her cheeks and a light pink stained her cheeks. Her friend was looking at her with a happy and excited smile.

"Madison! I think you love him!"

"What!? No, I can't l-love him."

"Why not," Bekkah asked like a child who was just told they couldn't have what they were asking for.

"Because…he's Willy Wonka! And I'm me… Besides, my brother is his apprentice."

"So? If you two get married you and Charlie can just be partners."

"Whoa! Back up! Marriage? Love? Slow down."

Madison breathed in through her nose trying to stop her heart which was racing with embarrassment and nervousness. Bekkah could tell she was taking her friend out of her comfort zone but she could tell just as much as anyone else could that she was in love with Willy Wonka. It didn't surprise Bekkah at all considering how much she looked up to him through her whole life. In fact, when she had heard that her and Charlie had not only got in but had also won the prize she had jumped on her bed and screamed for her friend. Bekkah knew how badly the family had needed it and now that her friend was in love with Willy Wonka himself she was even happier.

"So, you don't like him?"

Madison didn't answer because she didn't know how to. She didn't know how love was supposed to feel but she couldn't straight out say she didn't because it was a lie. Bekkah just smiled and changed the subject and asked her friend to tell her about her year at the factory. Madison, very eager to change the subject, told her about her visit to the oompa loompa's village. The room that the oompa loompa's room was in was burning hot because they were used to the tropical climate of Loompa land. By the end of her visit she knew twenty more oompa loompa's and from the many times she returned she knew almost all of them if you could believe it. Madison went down to the village when she needed some cheering up. The children would all run up to her and crowd around her feet and hug her legs. The mothers and women would all crowd around her and fuss with her while they braided her hair in exotic braids she had never seen before.

The men would all talk to her and sometimes Madison and they even sang a chorus together. This wasn't as rare as her singing with Willy but because of the women who would steal her for most of the visit plus the children who all wanted to see her it was a bit difficult to fit it in her schedule. But she enjoyed the visits greatly and the oompa loompa's were loving people who she was glad to know. Madison went on to tell Bekkah about all the other rooms that Wily had allowed her to talk about and when she was finished the two went to bed.

"Night Madison. Have sweet dreams of Wonka tonight."

Madison grumbled and stitched off the light and her friend merely giggled and went to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer-I don't own Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. I only own Madison.**

The next morning Madison was not in the best of moods. After Bekkah's words the night before her head was pounding with all these thoughts and all these feelings were bombarding her at once. She felt frustrated and stressed and she needed to get her head turned on straight. Being very quiet so she wouldn't wake Bekkah Madison went to her closet pulled out a pair of jeans and a collared red checkered shirt and brown inch-heel boots and she pulled her hair into a ponytail after she was dressed. Carefully Madison snuck out of her room and she snuck past the kitchen so Hawika wouldn't see her and left out of the back door of the factory.

Madison wasn't in the mentality to talk to Willy or really anyone right now. She just wanted to take a walk to clear her mind and gather her thoughts. Bill gave her weekends off and now Madison didn't need overtime so she took the other road that led to the park near Charlie's school. The park was almost abandoned this early in the morning so it was a good time to take a stroll when you needed some silence to think. On the way through the shadowed area where the trees were the highest Madison spotted a couple about her age kissing beneath one of the trees. Madison quickly walked by and kept her head low until she was a good distance away.

Her stomach was doing flips and at the same time contracting painfully and sinking in her gut like a rock. Her mind was whirling like a tornado with conflicting thoughts and Madison was so torn. Madison was not a girl who was savy with romance. She had never dated a guy and it was partially due to the fact her family was in poverty for so long her main objective in life was to provide for them and make sure they had the best she could give them. But, Madison was also very shy on the subject. It made her uncomfortable and Madison tried her best to stay as far away from the subject and after a while she forgot about it. Even during the whole year at the factory she hadn't thought about romance with Willy.

Bekkah's words struck a sense of reality into her and the reality was that Madison was in love and she wasn't happy about it. It was like moving to a new country where you didn't know the language or customs of the people there. You don't know where to start and you feel so small and helpless and you just don't want to be there. That's how Madison felt. Madison knew where she was even though she didn't want to be there and she had no idea what to do. Should she tell Willy about her feelings or just keep quiet? If Willy did feel the same, what then? What if Willy didn't feel the same?

The prospect of Willy denying her cut her deeper than anything had before. Even when she was going through high school with the popular girls talking about her behind her back, she never felt this level of dread and misery over something. Willy was her idol, her friend, and closets companion next to Charlie. Him telling her that he didn't feel the same way would feel like he was denying all of her and not just her feelings. The last thing she wanted was to appear weak in front of him. She needed to get advice and not from just anyone but from someone who would listen and could give her a solid answer.

Grandpa Joe flashed in her mind but she quickly brushed that thought away. Madison went to him for support and confidence. She needed advice and understanding and there was only one person she could think of for that. Walking slowly back to the factory and walking in Madison found her mother in the kitchen making some pancake batter. Madison had completely forgotten that Hawika took every second Saturday of the month off. Madison quietly walked in and sat at the table.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

Madison didn't answer and pulled at her fingers.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, sweetheart. What is it you need?"

"You see, I wanted to ask you about… I-um, what do you do if you like someone?"

Mrs. Bucket paused for a brief second then smiled and poured the spoonful of batter into the heated pan.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because…I-I-I don't know. Just curious I guess…"

Mrs. Bucket flipped the cooking pancake on its side then turned to Madison.

"Do you like someone Madison?"

"...maybe…"

Lifting the finished pancake out of the pan and onto a waiting plate Mrs. Bucket switched the stove off and sat beside her daughter.

"Well, how do you feel around him?"

"My stomach feels funny. Like butterflies are flying around in it."

"Mhmm, anything else."

Madison twiddled her thumbs and stared at the table cloth.

"He makes me laugh and smile even when he doesn't say anything funny but just by the small things he does. When he smiles at me my heart swells and when he compliments me it makes me feel like the most important person in the world. Everything about him I love, I wouldn't change anything about him."

Madison was smiling softly when she finished and her mother nodded in understanding.

"Madison, sweetheart. You are twitterpated."

"Twitterpated?"

"Uh-huh. You've got a bad case of it. But there isn't a cure, not for a case as bad as yours. Let me guess your in fear that he won't like you back and your very nervous?"

Madison nodded at her mother waiting eagerly for her mother to finish.

"Well, there is one treatment to make that nasty side effect go away."

Mrs. Bucket laid a hand on her daughter hand and brushed the strands that had escaped the hair tie on her daughter's hair.

"What is it?"

"You need to tell him."

"But! But, what if he doesn't like me back mom."

"If Willy really does love you as much as you love him then you're meant to be. But, it's not the end of the world if he doesn't. But I have a feeling that he likes you to Madison."

"Really? I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because, he's Willy Wonka."

Mrs. Bucket shook her head at her daughter and kissed the top of her head.

"Trust me honey, just tell him how you feel."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad at you for falling in love?"

"Because I fell in love with Mr. Wonka. I just thought you would be upset for some reason."

"Madison, Mr. Wonka is a wonderful man and I am very happy that you fell in love with a man like him. No matter how strange I might think some of his habits are he's a good man and I trust him. Now, I believe that Bekkah was looking for you earlier and she wants to meet you in the library."

Madison smiled lovingly and appreciatively at her mother before kissing her cheek and hugging her tightly.

"Thanks mom. I love you."

Mrs. Bucket watched her daughter run off then chuckled and shook her head. She couldn't believe that Joe had been right about Mr. Wonka and her; and yet, it wasn't all that surprising.

"Alright Charlie, I'm counting on you to get the goods on Wonka. All you got to do is casually talk about Madison and subtly get him to say whether or not he likes her."

"But it's obvious he does."

"I know. But we have to be sure. Just tell him on your walk with him today, alright?"

"Okay."

Bekkah and Charlie were whispering in the Wonkavator. Bekkah had told Charlie a little while after Madison had left about the night before and Charlie was quick to jump in and lend a hand to help things along. Charlie clicked the button and the Wonkavator went flying off towards the library where Bekkah got off with a wink and then Charlie clicked the button for Wonka's office. Once he got there Charlie hopped out of the Wonkavator and politely knocked on the door to Willy's office.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Mr. Wonka!"

Charlie never did start calling him Willy. Mr. Wonka just seemed more fitting for him.

"Come in, Charlie!"

Charlie pushed open the door then shut it behind him. Willy was at his desk his head laying in his hand a cigar sticking out from the side of his mouth as he did calculations on the factories funds for the year.

"Are you busy Mr. Wonka?"

"No, my dear boy, I'm just finishing," Willy exclaimed putting his cigar out and slipping on his hat and jacket as he shoved the paper away. Charlie could plainly see he had several more documents to go through but he merely smiled and nodded.

"Why don't we go down to the inventing room Charlie? I was planning on working on the new fizzy lifting drinks formula."

"Yeah."

The two went back into the Wonkavator and pressed the button for the inventing room. It was fairly empty mostly because many of the oompa loompa's took the second Saturday of each month off. Willy wasted no time and began taking out the various test tubes and liquids. The days that Willy took him into the inventing room Charlie took many mental notes, contributed ideas, and did little help. Unless it was something that Willy had taught him and he knew extensively Charlie stayed out of the way so he would avoid danger. Charlie didn't know much about the formula even though Willy had explained it but Charlie didn't have any chemistry under his belt so most of it went over his head. Today was no exception he watched as Willy began mixing various liquids explaining what each was while he poured them into the test tube. Charlie had no idea what they did or how they worked but he pretended to follow and nodded his head. Mr. Wonka taught him all of the liquids later when they sat in his office and did a short little school like lesson for the day. Usually he did it in the morning before they left so Charlie would have a better understanding of what he was doing but Mr. Wonka was in a hurry to leave his office that day so they skipped it.

"Alright so we just add a bit of this and a bit of that and let it simmer and bubble. Soon, it should be ready."

Charlie nodded and looked over at Willy who was tapping his cane a small smile pulling at his face.

"You know, it's a shame Madison isn't here with us."

"A crying shame. But, she has company so one could expect her to be busy socializing."

"Yeah, but no matter what it is she usually always makes time for you if you ask her. She really likes you Willy."

"Well…yes! I would hope she likes me I wouldn't want her to hate me dear boy."

"Madison has always liked you Willy. You're her hero you know."

"Really," Willy said turning around to look Charlie in the eye.

"Yeah, I think it's what gave her hope, your candies. They showed her that anything was possible and lifted her hopes. She told me that herself."

"Really…"

Willy turned from Charlie and sat on the stool near the table where the fizzy lifting drink concoction was boiling.

"Well, I'm glad. She is a very sweet girl…"

"You think she's sweet?"

"Oh yes, she's one of the sweetest most gentle people I have ever met next to you Charlie."

"Yeah…I think I have the coolest sister in the world. She knows so much. You know, when I was at school if I never needed help Madison was right at my side and whatever I had trouble with she knew it. No matter what is was."

"She is quite an extraordinary woman, just as you are an extraordinary boy, Charlie."

"What about her makes her so extraordinary from anybody else, Mr. Wonka," Charlie asked innocently.

"What makes her extraordinary? Why my dear boy, just look at all the things your sister has accomplished! She knows four languages, she can sing and play the clarinet, she's incredibly smart and refined, she's sweet, and caring, and loving, and she has the most amazing smile and laugh."

Willy Wonka was sinking into a pool of quicksand and he didn't even know it. He had gotten into a mindset and was now listing all the things he adored about her just as Madison had done with him.

Willy loved her long blonde hair. It was always trying to escape the hair ties she used to pull it out of her eyes. He knew it bothered her but it fell so beautifully around her shoulders when she wore it down he silently wished she could wear it down every day or even better if he could run a hand through her hair.

He loved her eyes they sparkled a light crystal blue when she was happy or excited but they dimmed to a dim gray when she was saddened or frustrated. He loved her laugh, it seemed to lighten even his darkest moods and her face lit up when she laughed. Her laugh was almost like bells clear and had a pleasant ring to it. He loved the small quirky things she did; she would twirl the nearest strand of hair when she was thinking, she was never afraid of being silly if it meant cheering up someone whether that someone be Charlie, one of her Grandparent's, her mother, an Oompa Loompa, or even Willy himself, when she needed to be she could defend herself very efficiently whether it be verbally or physically, if she knew she was right or at least was fairly sure she would say it despite what others thought.

Madison was childlike in her wonder and imagination. Willy, Charlie, and Madison once had a drawing contest where one of them would say the first random noun that came into their head and then the three had to draw a picture of something relating to it. Willy's was very quirky and imaginative but Madison's was by far even weirder. Charlie had blurted out train and Madison drew a bag of airplane peanuts sitting on elegant dining ware. When Charlie and Willy asked about it she said that train food was presented elegantly but tasted more like airplane peanuts. They all had a good laugh about it afterwards but Willy made a mental note never to eat airplane peanuts.

He loved how she read all the classics pieces of literature. Most of what he quoted came from those authors and it was nice to know that at least one person understood what he was saying when he did use these quotes. Many other things caught his attention that he didn't voice or even draw attention to was the way she bounced when she walked like she had springs in her feet, the way her face was shaped like a heart so that her blonde hair framed it when it fell.

When Willy finished he wasn't far from the state that Madison had been when she finished. Charlie was smiling from ear to ear all his teeth but on display, "You really do like Madison don't ya, Mr. Wonka!"

Willy froze and he held tightly to his cane. Willy reached over and turned the burner off so the tube wouldn't heat up any more.

"Charlie, I don't think we have anything else to do here today. Be a good boy and head over to the caramel fillings room. I'll meet you there in a bit."

"Okie, dokie Mr. Wonka," Charlie replied leaving the room with a grin that could light up the factory.

What had he done? Charlie was never going to let him live this down; he was never going to let himself live it down! Where had all this even come from?! Willy Wonka thought a bit and despite the answer nagging at the back of his mind he really didn't want to accept the answer. But in the end Willy had to. He was in love with his apprentice's sister. 'How could he not,' Willy wondered, "being as wonderful as she is.'

But telling her, that was the part he was tripping over. Willy Wonka was a man who knew no fear. He looked doubt in the eye and then tackled the problem head on with a solution no matter the risks. And if it turned out that his solution wasn't as effective as he thought he merely smiled sportingly and went back to the drawing board to come up with something different to try. But this wasn't a 'get back onto the horse' situation he was facing. There was one answer and he could win and he could lose. And the stakes were extremely high. This wasn't about candy this was about being rejected by the woman he had grown to love, care for, and adore. If she denied his feelings it would crush him. It was a while before Willy made up his mind about the situation. Two hours in fact, of sitting on the same stool with his eyes closed just thinking over the problem.

Willy decided that despite what would happen he knew that Madison would never reject him fully and if she didn't reciprocate the feelings he felt for her he would always have her admiration and friendship and if he couldn't have her love then he would cherish her friendship. But, he decided it would have to wait for a future day maybe tomorrow maybe not. He had a matter of meeting a probably very confused Charlie so he quickly gathered his coat and hat and walked into the Wonkavator and pressed the button for the caramel fillings room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. I only own Madison.**

**A/N: Thank you to all that reads and reviews this story! It's my most popular and I thank all you guys reading for it. I was planning on this one being the last then there would be a sequel but I felt the last couple of chapters were becoming rushed and sloppy so I'm going to add a few more chapters with more times at the factory. I just feel like they were becoming lazy on character development and speech so here are some more goodies for you. If you ever want to see something happen in the story leave a review and I will most likely put it in the story. :) **

"Alright, run it by me one more time and speak slowly and clearly."

Charlie, Madison, and Willy were in his office. Bekkah had left a week ago making Charlie promise to keep up the fight to get Madison and Willy together which he agreed to. Ever since then the thoughts that had been running in the heads of Willy and Madison had faded and they figured they would get around to it at a later date when things were more sorted out. Which basically meant they were going to put it off until they couldn't ignore it any longer.

They were standing in his office now, an oompa Loompa by the name of Darwin standing in front of them. The Oompa Loompa was one of the younger of the adults and the younger ones were named more after humans after Mr. Wonka adopted all the oompa loompa's to live with him in the factor. Darwin was quivering and shaking in fear and he was choking back panicked tears.

"I d-didn't mean to drop it! I'm so sorry Mr. Wonka!"

Mr. Wonka sighed heavily and rubbed his eyelids, "Darwin, it's alright. I'm not going to be mad at you if it was an accident. But, the fact is, that I need to know what you did so we can rectify it. So, please calm down and tell me."

"I was d-down by the chocolate river creaming the chocolate and the wheel barrel slipped out of my hands and it fell into the river before I could grab it!"

"Then what happened?"

"It was sucked into one of the pipes and it broke into a bunch of pieces and flew up the pipes into the other rooms!"

Darwin broke down and started to cry and Madison kneeled down and rubbed his back and talked to him comfortingly in an attempt to calm him down. Charlie focused on Willy who was concentrating on staying calm in light of the disaster he was just informed of. It was becoming increasingly obvious that he was bordering on the edge of panicking himself due to his labored breath and the fact he reached into his coat pocket and lit a cigar and puffed heavily on it.

"Mr. Wonka, can't we just pick out the pieces in the pipes."

"No, Charlie we can't. The pieces will probably destroy the pipes. In order for ten thousand gallons of chocolate to travel through the factory the chocolate moves through the pipes at speeds that can reach past the 50 mile range. If the parts moved to a side angle it would merely shatter the pipe or puncture it. Maybe if we move fast enough-"

"Mr. Wonka! Madison's room is flooded," cried an Oompa Loompa that had run into the room panicked.

"How bad is the damage?!"

"Well the good news is that we found all the pieces to the wheel barrel the bad news is that it wrecked the plumbing in her room so the chocolate river replica is pouring out uncontrollably and the water pipes are doing so as well but the sewer pipes seem to be fine."

Mr. Wonka removed his top hat and tangled his hand deep into his curls.

"How long will it take to repair?"

"About 2 months."

"Thank you Jeffery."

Jeffery, one of the mechanics Oompa Loompa's a relatively new field, nodded and left the room casting the now sobbing Darwin a pitying glance before shutting the door behind him.

Madison was upset herself at this news considering all her belongings were in that room; clothes, trinkets, and photos. But at least she had the comforting thought that her shoe box stash of Wonka bars was safe in a secret fridge in the kitchen. Madison looked back down at the sobbing Darwin who was spouting out apology after apology and all Madison could do was rub his back and tell him that it was an accident and he was forgiven.

Willy had gotten to the end of his cigar at this point and was lighting another one.

"Darwin, it's alright. Just be sure to be a bit more careful next time."

Darwin nodded while he wiped his eyes. Willy encouraged him to go take the day off and Darwin left casting a guilty look back at Madison before leaving.

"What am I going to do about my room," Madison asked quietly.

Willy sighed heavily again and tapped his cane roughly on the floor.

"The most we can do is to ask Margret to make you more clothes and I'm sure we have extra copies of the photos that you had in your room. But, it seems we have to find you a new residence for the time being."

"Mr. Wonka," a voice that Madison recognized was Hawika said, "is this thing on? Hello? Hello! Alright, I think I've got it now. Dinner is ready. So hurry you tushes over to the dining room!"

The three walked into the Wonkavator and rode off to the dining room. When they arrived several Oompa Loompa's were mopping the floor of the hall. One of them handed the three boots to trudge through the chocolate and water that covered the floor since the level of the chocolate was relatively high. They found the family waiting patiently for them at the table food untouched and faces with smiles greeted them as they walked in.

"Hi everybody," Charlie exclaimed.

"Hello, Charlie."

Willy and Madison merely waved at the family but Madison did give her grandparents and mother a kiss on their cheeks before she sat next to Charlie at the table. Willy sat on Charlie's right while Madison sat on the left Willy was taking his jacket and top hat off and laying them on the back of the chair before sitting down. Dinner went on as usual with much less conversation from Willy or Madison since both were thinking of the predicament they were facing with Madison's room destroyed by the broken plumbing.

"Mr. Wonka," Charlie asked stirring Willy out of his thoughts.

"Yes, my boy?"

"Are you going to have to turn off all the plumbing because of the broken pipes?"

"No, Charlie we merely closed off the entryway to the pipes in Madison room so that could be avoided."

"You thought of everything, didn't you Mr. Wonka," Joe exclaimed shoveling a heaping helping of mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"Well, sir, in a place as big as this precaution must be taken."

Madison nodded in agreement and took a small bite of her beef.

"Eat, Madison, eat. You need more meat on your bones," Grandpa George exclaimed taking a bit of his own beef.

"Okay, grandpa."

Madison began to eat faster but didn't increase her bite size at all. Grandpa George grumbled but left her alone and continued to eat.

"What are you going to do now that your room is flooded, dear," Mrs. Bucket asked taking a bite of her own meal.

"I don't know. Maybe I could room with one of you."

Hawika came out of the kitchen carrying two pitchers of what looked like fruit punch and water.

"Well, I'm afraid that the chocolate flooded all the other rooms next to yours. Your grandparent's and mothers rooms are only built for a certain number of people. What about your room Charlie?"

Charlie looked around over the table and stopped on Mr. Wonka who was looking at him waiting patiently for an answer. Thinking fast Charlie peered over at Madison who was thanking Hawika for a glass of punch and Hawika shot Charlie a look.

"My bed's not big enough for you to sleep on Maddi. I know that you need room to sleep and you'll be cranky in the morning if you stay in my room."

Madison could smell a lie somewhere but she ignored it and simply nodded with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, Mr. Wonka's bed is big enough for three people. But if Mrs. Bucket would prefer her to stay somewhere else she could stay with us in the village."

Mrs. Bucket looked at the two and thought for a moment.

"Well, as long as it's just for sleeping I'm fine with it. But it's up to Mr. Wonka after all."

Madison turned to Willy and quickly added, "Willy its fine. I can just go and stay in the village. I don't want to trouble you."

"Madison, dear, it's no trouble at all. Besides you come to my office in the morning anyway so it will save time. But it's up to you; I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"If you insist I'll room with you, thank you Willy."

Willy smiled and both took a drink of their punch. Hawika smiled satisfied and told the family she'd be in the kitchen if they needed anything. Dinner went on normally with Madison mentally slapping herself. Why didn't she just say she would stay in the Oompa Loompa village? That was the smarter thing to do but oh no, she couldn't say no to Willy and now she was going to be in a world of awkwardness for the next 2 months.

When dinner was done Madison and Charlie offered to clean the dishes and Madison was deathly quiet throughout the time. Charlie was beginning to realize that maybe it hadn't been the smartest thing to do but he thought that maybe they would finally buck up the courage to tell each other if he did deny Madison stay at his room. After they were finished Hawika held out a pair of bed clothes for Madison and told her they had already put some more handmade clothes for her in Willy's room. Madison changed in the bathroom in the kitchen and with her clothes in her arms walked to Willy's room. The Oompa Loompa's had mostly cleaned the chocolate out of the hall so Madison didn't need to wear the boots and walked barefoot to the door leading into Willy's room.

On the plaque it simply read Willy Wonka. Madison wondered if Willy himself personally had designed this room just for him. Madison politely knocked on the door and when she heard the come in of Willy's voice she softly opened the door. The room was beautiful. It was a mix of the chocolate room, with the inventing room, and the creepy tunnel. The lights were dim and colorful lazily switching back and forth over the room. Soft grass covered the floor like in the chocolate room, many of the same plants that were in her room were here as well but there were also various papers and small mechanical contraptions set up around the room. The bed was very different from the one in her room. It was simple like in Mrs. Bucket's room the base made from wood, but upon closer inspection she found it was made of chocolate. The mattress was made of cotton candy and the pillows were marshmallows like hers. The blankets were all a shade of purple and a simple lamp sat on a table near the bed. The machines were softly whirring in the silence of the room and the wardrobe in the corner had its door swung open to reveal a dozen or so jackets, top hats, shoes, and pants. In the clothes she could recognized were hers were in the opposite side of the wardrobe and somehow it seemed like that side hadn't been used for years. Willy himself was dressed in his violet pajamas at a desk at the far side of the room writing something.

"Hi Willy, what are you doing?"

Willy spun around in his chair and greeted Madison with a smile.

"Hey, I'm just drawing some new designs for candies. If you want go to bed already I usually sleep on the left side so the right side is all yours. I usually stay up late so I won't be in bed for a while."

Madison nodded and went to the right side of the bed and undid the covers. Madison noticed the definite imprint of Willy's body on the left side while the right looked like it had never been used. She looked back over at Willy who was completely engrossed in his sketch. Madison carefully climbed into the bed and cuddled into the covers. It was just as comfortable as her bed was but the fact that she was laying in Willy Wonka's bed was making her feel extremely uncomfortable and nervous. But despite that, Madison was tired; you tend to be if you walk through about 5 miles of factory each day even if you take the Wonkavator. Madison soon found that she was drifting off and soon Willy could hear her soft breaths of sleep.

Willy worked way into the night as he normally did. He did retire much earlier at midnight than he normally did but he had less paperwork today since Madison had done much of the filing this morning at his office along with many of the regular letters. Picking up the last four letters he walked over to the bed. He looked down at Madison sleeping peacefully and smiled. He slipped beneath the covers being very aware of how close he was and made sure to give Madison enough room.

Willy picked up the first letter and ripped it open and unfolded it to read.

_Dear Mr. Wonka,_

_We are infuriated at your behavior at the factory during our tour. Because of you our poor Augustus was nearly made into marshmallows! We demand an apology, his lifetime supply of chocolate he never received, and a check for 30,000 dollars for your awful behavior and endangering of our son. If you fail to bring in what we asked then we will sue you!_

_ Good day,_

_ Mrs. Gloop._

Willy read through the others all from the four ticket winners all asking for more for all the accidents that had befallen them because of their own greed. All of them threatened to sue Wonka industries, especially the Salts and Beauregard's, for all it was worth but Willy wasn't threatened by any of these letters. Thanks to the contract he had them sign at the start of the tour none of the ticket winners couldn't sue or say anything against him after they ate some of the chocolate room and tried any of the other candies they had throughout the tour. Willy decided he would give the letters to Mr. Wilkinson and he would answer them with some of the fine print of the contract. That or he would get to it in the morning.

Willy stretched and yawned and settled his head onto the pillow. He glanced over at Madison and gently stroked her soft hair as he watched her breathe. She looked so peaceful and happy he wondered what she dreamed about. Turning his back on her and scooting just a bit farther away Willy allowed sleep to finally take over his overrun mind.

When Madison woke up the next morning she was so comfortable she didn't want to get out of bed. In fact, when she tried she couldn't. When her mind cleared itself from sleep a bit more she realized something was holding her in place. Madison with a blush then realized that she was pressed against Willy's front his arm draped over her hip. Madison knew he was a snuggler but she wasn't expecting to wake up like this. The longer she stayed that way the more she found she was enjoying the soft embrace and the contact of her back on his chest and his leg slightly draped over hers a little more than she probably should have. But, considering this was the man she loved it didn't surprise her too much.

After thinking about the situation Madison decided on just enjoying the soft cuddle and going back to sleep. Madison decided this because if she tried to move she'd probably wake Willy and then they would have to go through that akward situation. At least if she went asleep and her mom or Charlie came in they would leave and tease her about it later. At least, Madison hoped her mom wouldn't be mad if she came in and saw them. So Madison closed her eyes and let herself drowse off again.

Willy woke up about two hours after that at about nine o'clock. When he woke up he found Madison curled into his chest hugging the blanket in her arms with him hugging her into his chest. Willy was very reluctant to move seeing how he was enjoying himself but he knew that if someone was to come in and see them or she was to wake up it would be a nightmare so he untangled himself from the covers and got ready for the day quietly. Once he was dressed and his top hat sitting on his head of unruly hair he cast a look at the still sleeping Madison and smiled as he left.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. I only own Madison.**

The days at the factory wore on slowly after that. The nights usually went on with the cuddling and the four ticket winners despite being told they could do nothing to threaten Wonka they continued to send nasty letters with threats and insults at the door. Madison had eventually grown accustomed to sleeping in Willy's room and she became so comfortable that she wished that the oompa loompa's wouldn't fix her room at all just so she could stay in Willy's room.

Charlie's mind was working overtime trying to think of how to get the two to stop beating around the bush and just own up to their feelings. It took him a while a lot of staring into space when he couldn't understand what Willy was talking about during his lessons but about a month and a half later it hit Charlie. That morning Willy had planned a very important lesson on candy invention and wanted Charlie to meet him in the kitchen for whatever eccentric reason. It was on this day that Charlie decided to put his plan into action. If all went well Madison and Mr. Wonka would be together and he would have a new uncle.

He threw on his clothes hastily leaving his hair uncombed and with as much stealth he could pull off he entered the kitchen. There were very few things that truly upset his sister but he was about to do the ultimate. His sister treasured her chocolate box. It was almost a shrine because it carried memories of their father and of the years when he had been alive. Even if the box contained only old Wonka candy bars wrappers it didn't change the fact that it was precious to his sister. Charlie had no intention of harming it or stealing it or anything like that. But just the act in taking it would make his sister mad. For all he knew, Madison still thought that he had no idea she even had it.

Charlie had to do a bit of searching because for obvious reasons said before, he had no idea where she hid it. He finally found it safely tucked into the very back of the ice box of a fridge that was hidden in a cupboard hidden behind a loose flap of wallpaper. If he hadn't been nervous of his sister being angry, he sure was now. Handling the old shoebox with extreme care, Charlie carried the box into Willy's office, and then set it on his desk. He crossed his fingers and hoped that Madison wouldn't get mad at Mr. Wonka then left.

When Madison woke up she found herself alone with the whirring machines. Madison was used to Willy bustling around a lot even at night so she didn't pay much mind to it. Madison simply got dressed for work in her uniform tied her hair up and left the room. Heading for Mr. Wonka's office Madison felt oddly refreshed that day. Maybe Mr. Wonka had been out of his room longer than she thought. She wasn't bothered by Mr. Wonka's cuddling habits but it did minimize movement for comfort and it sometimes left her a bit stiff. Today though she woke up comfortable and she really didn't feel like getting out of bed. But, she had a life and a job so she pulled herself out of bed and did her daily early morning routine.

Giving a greeting to every Oompa Loompa that walked by she walked towards Willy's office. Thanks' to her grandmother's therapy and knitting sessions with other elder Oompa Loompa's her, her grandfather's games of poker, and her mother's laundry business, coupled with her own job and Charlie's education Madison hardly saw anyone until lunch or dinner. But that was normal life at Wonka's and her mother had intervened and planned family nights for everyone's schedules so it wasn't a problem.

Walking into Willy's office she expected the towering mountain of paperwork as usual but she did not expect to find what she found. And she was not happy. Nearly running over to her treasured box she held it to her chest protectively then feverishly opened it and dug through every bar and made sure not a single bar or wrapper was missing. When everything looked untouched she tensed and stiffly closed the lid. She carried her box back into the kitchen and placed it back into the fridge before locking the fridge with a padlock and dropping the key into her pocket. Suddenly, Madison wasn't keen on doing that morning paperwork so she headed off to the oompa Loompa village to see if any of the oompa loompa's needed any help. They didn't but the children were happy to see her either way. She played with them for the hour she had free then patted their heads and waved all of them goodbye as she left for her job.

Work went on as it usually did. The children all crowded around for the newest update of what was going on inside of Wonka's and Madison told them all she was allowed to tell. She handed out candies, recommended candies, and loaded boxes, put candies away, and cleaned the tables. The only difference today is that she didn't have her usual craving for a Wonka bar. She left without buying one and walked back to the factory, her legs dragging more than they usually did. Normally, Madison would go back to Willy's office or find Willy and Charlie where ever they happened to be in the factory. Madison found herself not in the mood to really talk to anybody today so she decided to go into the chocolate room.

As she expected, it was peaceful and quiet. The only sound was the sound of the chocolate waterfall falling into the river. Madison meandered her way to the edge of the thick brown pool of chocolate and took off her shoes and laid her bare feet on the grass. The grass was edible, but Mr. Wonka gave it a special agent so germs and bacteria found on the bottom of shoes or feet or any other person or thing were killed on contact. So, there was no harm in the simple act. After a while Madison flopped down on her side her hand lying limp over the edge of the bank.

Madison didn't want to admit how much finding her shoebox in Mr. Wonka's office bothered her. It had soured her whole day and she realized she really shouldn't be so sensitive. After all, he had no idea. Maybe he had something in the fridge she hadn't known about and he accidently found it. Still, that box was the only thing she had that contained any physical remains of her father. Madison, try as she might, couldn't rid herself of her anger; so, she was left lying on the river bank fuming alone. Until, Willy himself came waltzing up looking a bit bamboozled but also carefree.

Charlie had been acting jittery all day, which Willy had accounted to the lesson. But he seemed a bit too eager to be away when he had let him go and his mind had seemed on a whole different planet throughout the whole lesson. Wonka himself was aware that teaching a young boy how to melt chocolate properly and how candy elements worked and why some things went better with chocolate than others wasn't the most exciting lesson, Charlie usually always kept full attention on him. No matter what it was? When Charlie ran off Willy recalled that he had meant to go find Madison and ask her why she hadn't done the paperwork. It wasn't like her. He had become worried and wondered if maybe she got herself into trouble with one of the machines or something like that but an Oompa Loompa informed him that she had returned home from her job at Bill's Candy Shop and was sitting on the riverbank. Alone. Definitely not her normal behavior.

His decision final, Willy made his way through the various halls of his factory to the Chocolate Room. He found Madison, most definitely alone, lying on the riverbank. It looked as if she was asleep but when she flinched at the sound of his polished shoes on the grass it proved the observation false. Quirking his head confused at her out of norm behavior, even for her considering she had done a few things since her and her family moved in that had completely countered her usual behavior, he went over and sat a foot away from her head. Willy picked his hat off then held it in his hand while his cane was left propped in the leg he had bent and steadied by the leg that was stretched out.

"Are you alright, my dear?"

Madison grumbled and Willy raised a blonde eyebrow, "You know that I'm a trifle deaf in my left ear. You can't very well expect me to hear that."

Madison turned her head at an uncomfortable looking angle and gave Willy a blank look.

"I said," Madison repeated in a clear but almost mocking tone, "That I wanted to be alone today. I'm not in the mood to socialize," Madison lowered her voice at the social statement and turned her head back to the river.

"Did-Did I do something to upset you, Madison?"

Willy was not used to this sort of response from her and he was genuinely worried he might have seriously offended or done something to upset her.

Madison pushed herself in an upright seated position and narrowed her eyes at Willy.

"Willy…what was that box doing in your office?"

Willy was thoroughly confused. He had been in the kitchen all day with Charlie and hadn't even managed to make it to his office until…thirty minutes ago.

"I'm sorry Madison but I don't know what you mean."

Madison softened but she didn't relent.

"The shoebox. The old shoebox with the flipping lid."

Willy could only stare at Madison dumbly and shrug before replying, "Madison dear, I haven't been in my office all day."

Madison relented after that but continued to wear the same upset expression on her face.

"If you didn't grab it then, who did?"

Willy, who didn't like seeing any of his new acquired family members upset, laid a hand on hers.

"What was in that shoebox?"

Madison looked hesitant to answer and Willy wondered if maybe he should have reworded his question a little bit.

"I-it's filled with Wonka bars. The original ones and the new ones."

Willy was completely at a loss now. Why would she be so upset over somebody taking a box full of chocolate when he would happily give her more?

"Why would you be so upset over that? I can give you any Wonka bar you want."

Madison merely shook her head with an almost grave expression.

"It's not the Wonka bars."

Silence descended on the two and Madison was having an inner battle. This was something very personal and she didn't even feel comfortable talking to Charlie, her mother, Grandpa Joe, or any of her Grandparents about it. It was something for her and her only. It's what made the box special. She didn't want to tell Willy about it but…she was going to.

"It's…that box is very special to me. When you were first starting out my daddy was still alive. He worked round the world as a salesman. He was bought one of the first Wonka bars you ever sold and he gave it to me. I thought it was so good that I kept the wrapper and put in in my father's old shoeboxes. I did the same thing whenever he got home from his travels and when he died in the airplane crash I started to put whatever Wonka bar's I got my hands on in them. That box is like a memory box. It reminded me, when we were still really poor and barely scraping by, of the happy memories I had with my father when mom was still carefree and happy."

Willy Wonka was shocked beyond words. He never expected that response and he wasn't sure how to reply. It was almost too much emotional information for him to process and he realized he had stumbled onto something secret and sacred to the girl next to him. He was shocked that his candies had such a deep emotional meaning for the girl and it touched and upset him.

"Madison, I'm so sorry. I-I shouldn't have asked you something so personal. After all: "Once you've lost your privacy, you realize that you've lost a very valuable thing."

Madison turned her head to look at him; tears glazed her eyes and she barely gave a smile.

"It's alright, you didn't know."

Almost out of longing for human contact Madison scooted closer to Willy and laid her head on his shoulder. Willy tensed due to the situation but patted and rubbed her shoulder nonetheless.

Willy sat in uncomfortable tension until he felt a soft shake from Madison and he saw wet trails falling down her cheeks.

"Oh, darling. Hush, oh, oh, there, there now. It's alright darling, I'm here."

Willy didn't care who found them or anything else except for her as he scooped her into his lap his hat and top hat lying forgotten on the side.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry. I-I- s-shouldn't b-be s-s-so upset."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Willy said firmly, "It was something very personal and you really shouldn't have told me."

"B-but…I-I wanted to tell you."

"Why?"

Madison looked up into Willy's bright blue eyes and wanted to tell him everything. She trusted him deeply, loved, him, adored him, idolized him. Her greatest fear was that he would lose his respect and friendship if she told him but in his eyes there was only concern and understanding.

"Because…I care about you. I trust you."

The most important word didn't come out of her throat and to avoid eye contact she hugged him tightly pressing her face into the crook of his neck again.

Willy was encouraged. Maybe…just maybe if she cared for him he could build a relationship from it and her caring feelings could evolve into feelings at his level. He gently grabbed her chin and lifted it to his face.

"I care for you Madison, very much."

Before Madison could respond Willy pressed his lips to hers. An excited tingle flew through her body giving her goose bumps. A warm wave washed over her and she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Willy's neck even tighter. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but for the both of them it seemed like forever but at the same time the kiss didn't seem long enough.

No words were spoken they just stared into each other's eyes. No words were needed they knew all the needed to know from the loving look in the other's eyes. Leaning in Madison pressed her forehead against Willy's and brushed her nose against his.

"I-I love you Willy."

Willy grinned and wrapped his arms even tighter around Madison bringing her even closer to him.

"I love you to, darling."

Another kiss was shared, this one longer and more comfortable and loving. Pulling back Madison no longer felt the sour anger she had during the day or the reminiscent sorrow she had held just a minute ago. Willy was here, and as long as he was she would always have something of her father. Because in a way Willy kept her father alive in her mind through his wonderful candy that she had collected in her little shoebox. Licking her lips Madison giggled.

"Something funny, my dear?"

"Your lips taste like chocolate," Madison said with more school girl like giggling. Her heart was fluttering in her chest and her adrenaline was pumping and she felt more elated than she ever had before.

Willy smiled and replied, "Well, you my dear Madison taste like caramel."

Madison smiled and leaned her head against Willy's chest sighing dreamily. If this had been any other situation Madison would be smacking herself for such love sick behavior. But the world was gone and only she, Willy, and the Chocolate Room were in it. For now, that's all she cared about.

"Chocolate and caramel go well together," Madison mumbled into Willy's vest.

Willy combed a hand through her hair and held her gently in his arms.

"Very true, dear, very true."

**A/N-And done! Sorry about taking so long to update. If I get four requests or less I will eventually get around with a sequel. Five requests or more I'll get to a sequel very soon. I was planning on a sequel anyway. Thank you for all the readers and reviewers of my story! I appreciate it! **


End file.
